Two Lives Turned Upside Down
by angelcutie22334
Summary: Neither knew each other until the fateful day they met that changed both their lives forever. Kagome meets Sesshomaru and he has things planned for her. This story backs up the saying that age doesn't matter!SesshomaruKagome pairing. Does contain Lemons!
1. Prologue

Kagome rummaged through her closet muttering to herself "Ugh great nothing to wear on my first day of school."

After finally deciding on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a cute tight baby blue t-shirt she was ready to go. Looking in the mirror she decided to throw on a little eyeshadow, mascara, and some lip gloss and then quickly brushing her hair. Running down the stairs while grabbing her books she yelled to her mom

"Bye Mom I'll see ya later, I gotta hurry I'm running late for school so I have no time for breakfast."

"Ok Kagome, have a nice day at school then" Her mom replied.

Bursting out the front door to her house she paced herself at a light jog making her way to school. Sighting her friend Sango slightly ahead of her she yelled out

"Hey Sango wait up!"

Sango stopped and turned around "Hey Kagome, late as usual huh?"

"Shutup Sango!" Finally arriving at school the two of them separated to go to their classes. "Cya later Sango!"

"Bye Kagome, good luck!"

Entering the classroom Kagome opted for a seat closer to the back of the room, not wanting to stand out. Looking around the room she realized she didn't know anyone in her new class. Just perfect now I'm stuck in this boring math class and don't know a single person. So typical. With a sigh she pulled out a notebook and pen and prepared herself for one hell of a year. Glancing to her left she noticed a girl who looked just as thrilled as she was to be here. Well might as well try to make a friend in this class she thought to herself.

"Hi I'm Kagome" she smiled trying to be as friendly as possible.

"I'm Rin" the girl replied "I can't believe how boring this class is gonna be."

Kagome giggled and replied "Yea I know, I'm dreading it already and it hasn't even started."

Both girls laughed but quickly stopped as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

After class "Oh my God I thought that class would never end" Kagome said.

"Yea I know, one more stupid equation and I think I would've gone crazy" Rin replied, "Hey would you maybe wanna come hang out at my house after school?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Kagome said.

"Ok meet me at the front of the school after the last bell."

"Ok Rin, I'll cya then!"

At lunch Sango and Kagome met up and sat in the cafeteria discussing their classes. "Well, even though my math class was a total bore I did meet Rin, this girl who's really nice."

"That's good, in my geography class, I ended up stuck next to some pervert who kept trying to look down my shirt, I think his name was Miroku or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango, well looks like lunch is about over I better get going to the rest of my classes."

"Ok Kagome, I'll talk to ya after school"

"Yea, but I won't be home right after I'm going to hang out at Rin's for a bit"

"Alright sounds good! Bye!"

Finally the day is over, I can't wait to just relax. Now I gotta go meet Rin outside. Walking outside Kagome spotted Rin leaning against a tree in the front of the  
school.

"Hi Rin" Kagome shouted.

Rin turning her head smiling and replied "Hey Kagome how was the rest of your day?"

"It was ok I guess, how about you?"

"Good, oh yea my dad's coming to pick me up so you can just come with us to my house. I'm just waiting for him!"

"Oh ok that sounds good"

No sooner did Kagome finish speaking that a Mercedes-benz pulled up and Rin jumped saying "Oh there he is!"

Startled Kagome just followed and gasped as she got up to the car and got a good look at his face....

Notes: Yes I know it's boring, but I had to set it up and so the next chapters will have actual development between the 2 main people. And of course there will be lemons!! Review please I'd like to know how I'm doing but please no flames, this is my first story so be nice!!


	2. Meeting

This man was hot....no gorgeous....almost godly...no he was a god! With silver hair, gold eyes, beautiful lips, a sculpted face, not even thinking about what his body most look like behind those designer clothes. Kagome stood for a good minute just gawking at him before Rin interrupted her saying

"I'd like you to meet my father Sesshomaru."

"Hi" she barely managed to squeeze out as she tried to make the ground stop spinning.

Sesshomaru on the otherhand was also having a hard time. This girl was absolutely perfect with long flowing black hair, chocolate brown eyes, pink pouty lips, and a figure that all women would kill for. No! He thought to himself, I will not be attracted to some little twit who is probably half my age.

"Hello, Rin please get in the car now I've got things to be doing!"

"Oh of course dad, um I asked Kagome to come over too so could she come with?" she asked with a pouty smile that no one could resist.

"Yes, I suppose if she makes it quick, as I've said I'm a very busy man!"

"Well excuse me.." Kagome muttered under her breath. He may be unbelievably attractive but he sure is an ass!

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked in his condescending tone.

"Nothing" she immediately replied as she got into the car.

On the way there no words are spoken as Kagome is lost in her thoughts of how it's possible for a man to be so good looking and also have the biggest stick up his ass. Figures...all the hot ones are asses, bad Kagome! Shouldn't be thinking about someone who is your friend's dad, but still I bet he'd be great in bed. Blushing Kagome tries to block that thought out of her mind, yes she was a virgin but it didn't mean she was a prude.

Sesshomaru looked in the rearview mirror and smirked seeing the girl called Kagome blushing. I wonder what she's thinking about but couldn't help but think that she would be thinking about him. God knows he knew he was good looking as many women had fallen at his feet to go out with him, marry him, even just look at him so he tended to have a snobbish persona.

Arriving at the house, if that's what you could call it, Kagome was once again left speechless as she stared at the biggest house she'd every seen.

"It's beautiful" Kagome stated while Rin just giggled at Kagome's reaction. The car comes to a stop and everyone gets out, Kagome the last one out because of her still being in shock.

"Come on Kagome I'll give you a tour!" Rin says "Bye dad I'll see you later" while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sesshomaru pats her on the head "Goodbye Rin, it was nice meeting you Kagome" he says with that lovely smirk on his face. Kagome immediately blushes, Yes, Sesshomaru thinks, This could be fun.

"Thanks for the ride" she replies and blushes even more when she thinks of the double entendre she just said.

"Kagome let's go!!!" Rin shouts and Kagome quickly runs after her to catch up.

"So what do you think of my dad, he's the greatest isn't he?"

"Oh yea he's the best....for an ass" Kagome mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Rin. So weren't you going to show me your room?"

"Oh yea, here it is" she says while opening the door. This wasn't a room, it was a house in it of itself, with anything a teenage girl could want.

"What does your dad do?" Kagome says while sitting down on the floor.

"Well he owns a company that helps other companies with their financial planning. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know just wondering." Kagome replies.

"Alright, well would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind Rin?"

"Nah, he seems all cold, and mean at first but deep down he's a real softy" Rin says.

Haha yea right Kagome thinks to herself I can just picture him watching a sappy love story and getting all teary eyed.

"Ok Rin I will just let me call my mom and let her know"

"Sure!"

At the dinner table Sesshomaru was seated at the head of the table with Rin on his left leaving Kagome to be on his right and across from Rin. Kagome couldn't help but steal a glance at Sesshomaru and found him staring straight back at her. Blushing Kagome returned her eyes to the plate in front of her and continued to do so for the remainder of the time.

Rin happily chatted about her day at school the whole time not noticing the tension between her friend and dad. While Sesshomaru would just nod his head every so often to acknowledge what Rin was saying. When it came time for Kagome to go home Sesshomaru offered to take her home. This should be interesting were both Kagome and Sesshomaru's thoughts as they got into his car.

As the car approached her house Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the tension building in the car got very uncomfortable. Coming to a stop in front of her home, Kagome reached for the handle to open the car door finding it locked. Turning to ask him to unlock it she found him mere inches away from her face.

"You know, you are quite beautiful for someone your age" he states letting his hot breath roll over her face in a very arousing way.

Panicking Kagome once again tries the handle of the door trying to escape this situation before something happens that she knows shouldn't. Leaning just a bit closer he lets his lips brush over her cheek just barely and Kagome gasps closing her eyes slowly. She hears the click of the doors unlocking and snaps out of her trance, immediately jerking the door open and getting out. As she's leaving she hears Sesshomaru say

"Until next time Kagome, have pleasant dreams" with a silky tone to his voice.

Not turning back Kagome rushes into her house feeling her face heat up, just knowing her face must be beet red. She makes it up to her room closing and locking the door, sliding down it trying to calm her fast beating heart. I can't believe what just happened. Meanwhile Sesshomaru is smirking in his car thinking to himself just how easy it will be to get her. Another trophy on his shelf....  
  
Notes: Yea I know, he sounds like an ass right now, but don't worry he gets nicer, eventually. Also things will get more heated up as time progresses, don't think Kagome's just gonna give it up in a chapter! Well please review, I'm trying my best to make this as interesting as possible. Sorry it's short, I'm working on the length! Once again, there will be lemons! OH, and here are the ages of the characters: Kagome: 18 Rin: 17 Sesshomaru: 35 Sango: 18


	3. Getting Closer and Regret

The next morning Kagome still couldn't stop thinking about the encounter she'd had with Sesshomaru the night before. All she could picture was his face a couple inches away from hers and how good it felt. But how wrong it felt too. This man was an adult, Rin's dad for God's sake, she shouldn't be thinking about him like this but she couldn't help it. In a daze she got ready for school and on the way there bumped into Sango.

"Hey Kagome, whats up?"

"What? Oh hi Sango" she answered.

"Kagome are you ok? You seem a little dazed? Did something happen last night?"

"Oh...NO! I'm just tired I guess. I couldn't sleep" she replied with a slight hint of a blush to her face.

"Ok whatever you say." As they entered the building they said their goodbyes and Kagome almost dreaded seeing Rin again. What am I going to say to her 'Oh hi Rin I think I'm falling for your dad.' Oh yea that would go over great. Kagome sat down in her chair, shortly after Rin joined her but thankfully the teacher did too thus leaving no room for conversation between the two.

As the class ended and everyone began to file out Rin turned to Kagome "Hey Kagome, last night was so much fun and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out again tonight?"

"Um, well I would love to Rin but unfortunately my mom wants me at home tonight and I got homework to do." Kagome almost sighs in relief with her save, she didn't want to go to that house anytime soon.

"Oh ok" Rin replies with a dissapointed look on her face "Well how about tomorrow?"

"Oh um alright" Kagome says. Shit smooth move Kagome now ya gotta see that guy again.

"Great! We can just meet after school tomorrow again right out front"

"Alright Rin, well I'll see ya tomorrow then!"

"Bye!" Rin yells while walking to her next class. The rest of the day goes by uneventfully and Kagome starts to feel back to her normal self.

On the other hand Sesshomaru has been having a hell of a time trying to get Kagome's face out of his head. Work was beginning to frustrate him as he could not get anything done without thinking about her. Why is this girl having such an affect on me? No other woman has been able to keep my mind so occupied but I will not let it bother me. I will continue with my plan of seducing her and as soon as I'm done I will forget all about her. But I can't help but think that she is different from the rest.

Arriving at home he was greeted by his daughter Rin, the only important thing in his life. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello Rin."

"Um I asked Kagome to come over again tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Yes of course it is Rin."

"Yay thanks dad you're the best!" she replies while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's no problem of course, and I shall pick both of you up after school."

"Ok, well I have homework to do so I'll see you later!"

Good, now I can put my next plan into action. That girl will not know what to do once I'm done with her, she will be putty in my hands and I will get what I want.

The next day Kagome dreaded getting up because it was the day that she would have to face Sesshomaru again. What would she say to him? Would he act as though nothing happened? She didn't know but she sure didn't want to find out either.

The school day passed by very quickly much to Kagome's dismay and she went to meet Rin out in the front. Rin immediately ran up to her to say hi and they waited patiently for her dad to come. Kagome began to get very nervous and fidgety about seeing him but thankfully Rin didn't seem to notice.

A black BMW pulled up and Rin consequently says "Oh here he is, come on Kagome!"

Kagome reluctantly followed and was shocked to find that he was even more beautiful than last time. Slowly easing into the backseat she could already feel her face start to turn red. Great just great, I just have to start blushing already, he's gonna think I'm some sort of a spaz or something.

This blush did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who once again wore that arrogant smirk on his face knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Hello Kagome, it's nice to see you again so soon" he states.

"Um hi" she replies. Kagome quickly glanced up and noticed that Sesshomaru's golden gaze remained on her as much he could while driving a car. Once again embarrassed she grew even more red and stared at her lap for the rest of the ride but could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

Pulling up the driveway and coming to a stop Rin got out and left Kagome and Sesshomaru in the car together alone if only for a brief second. Grabbing the handle to get out Sesshomaru grabbed her other hand. Holding it tightly enough letting her know he wasn't going to let her leave she faced him.

"Kagome, I do hope that I will be seeing more of you" he says smoothly.

With her voice unusable she gave him a small smile and proceeded to get out of the car as fast as is humanly possible. Practically running after Rin she caught up and they both settled in her room. Sesshomaru remained in the car for a minute longer thinking about Kagome and couldn't help the pang of guilt he felt when he thought about what he was going to do, afterall she was still only a girl. But he quickly overrode that realizing he was Sesshomaru and he could do what he wanted and would not be swayed by other people's feelings especially hers.

As day turned into night Rin once again convinced Kagome to stay for dinner. The seating arrangements were the same as two nights ago and Kagome couldn't help but notice how Sesshomaru's eyes remained fixed on her throughout the meal.

About to finish the meal Sesshomaru interrupted Rin with a wonderful idea "Rin, why don't you have Kagome stay over tonight, and have one of those sleepovers as you like to call it."

Rin's face immediately lit up and was overcome with joy. "Yea Kagome you just have to, afterall it's Friday and we don't have school tomorrow, and you can borrow some of my clothes. We can do girly stuff and it'll be so much fun please!" she replied.

"Well, um, ya see..." Kagome stuttered.

"Please Kagome, I never get to have friends over...Please!!"

Unable to think of an excuse she finally conceded much to Rin and Sesshomaru's delight. Back in Rin's room both changed into pj's. Unfortunately for Kagome she was left in a tight little tank top and tight short shorts. This was not her idea of pajamas but it's what Rin had and so it's what she had to wear.

Feeling that she had to go to the bathroom she asked where that was and Rin replied "It's down the hall and it's the third door on the right."

"Ok thanks Rin, I'll be right back." Trying to practically tiptoe down the hallway, she realized that she'd forgotten what door Rin had told her.

"Was it the second door on the right, third, or wait was it the fifth door on the left?" she muttered to herself. Well she really had to go and decided to try the second door on the right, opening it slowly and walking in she gasped and practically screamed to find that she was in Sesshomaru's office. Not only that but he was sitting at his desk facing her and staring at her as well.

Sesshomaru practically groaned out loud looking at Kagome in a little tank top and short shorts. She looked perfect with her long legs showing and her cleavage being displayed.

"What brings you to my office Kagome?" he asked while getting up and moving towards her. Kagome in shock just slowly backs up not knowing what to do.

"Well I was looking for the bathroom and uh...I couldn't remember what Rin told me" she says with a slight giggle while still backing up with him stalking her like prey. "And then I thought well might as well try em all and here I am..."

No sooner did she finish that he had her backed up against the door noticing that she had that cute little blush on her face. Reaching up he cups her face in his palm and watches as her eyes widen in surprise and then start to drift shut. Leaning closer he brushes his lips against hers and almost growls at how soft her lips feel. Kagome gasps and he takes the opportunity to kiss her harder slipping his tongue into her mouth. In a daze Kagome begins to reciprocate sliding her tongue against his. He moans, pressing his body against hers letting her feel how much he wants her. She tastes so sweet he thinks to himself.

But unfortunately for him she begins to snap out of it when she feels his hardness against her stomach and says "No.." while pushing him away. "No, I can't do this.." Surprised Sesshomaru gives her enough time to slip out the door. Running back to Rin's room she can't believe what just happened and almost regrets stopping him...  
  
Notes: Well that's the end of that chapter! One step closer to that lemon, hehe! I hope you guys like it, please review and leave me suggestions or even questions if you have any. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Determination

"Shit!" Sesshomaru murmers leaning his forehead against the door Kagome had just slipped through. That's not exactly how I planned it to go but at least she did respond. She felt so good against me. Sesshomaru groans at the memory of her breasts pushed against him. Looking down he realizes he has some business to take care of before he thinks any further as his erection is throbbing painfully in his pants. He goes to his bathroom in hopes of taking care of his other problem.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe that just happened." Kagome repeats to herself. How can I go back to Rin's room and act as though nothing happened. His lips felt so good against mine, No! Kagome thinks shaking her head, I will not think about that anymore, or I will just get myself into a bigger mess. I have to just walk in there and act normal.

Pushing the door open Kagome puts a smile on "Hi Rin!"

"Hey, I was just wondering where you were....are you ok? You kinda took a while?"

"Oh, yea I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling that well but I'm fine now."

"Ok good" Rin replies.

"Well" Kagome yawns, "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep if thats ok with you?"

"Oh of course!" Rin says while turning the lights off and curling up in a sleeping bag next to Kagome.

The next morning consists of Rin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru having breakfast together with Kagome and Sesshomaru stealing glances at each other every so often while Rin happily chats about one thing or another. As it gets to be the afternoon Kagome decides it's time for her to go home.

"Rin, I think I should probably go home now, my mom always likes for me to be around to help her with chores around the house."

"Oh ok" Rin says.

Sesshomaru interrupts their discussion saying "I can take Kagome home."

"No, that's ok really, I can just walk home because it's so nice out" Kagome replies.

"I insist Kagome, it is no problem at all" he states while gazing at Kagome.

"Um really it's fine, I like walking, I feel like getting some fresh air."

"I will not take no for an answer."

After this Rin starts to get suspicious as to why Kagome won't let her dad take her home and Kagome final consents just so Rin doesn't think anything's wrong.

"Alright Rin, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then!"

"Bye Kagome, thanks for staying over!" Kagome gets into the car in the garage and scoots as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

"You do not need to be afraid of me, I will not hurt you" Sesshomaru says.

Before starting the car he turns to Kagome "As I've said before you are extremely beautiful and I want you so please try not to deny me."

He leans to kiss her and she turns away "No! We can't do this your 35 and I'm only 18. I'm friends with your daughter, what would she think?"

"It does not matter what she or anyone else thinks, can you tell me you do not feel the same way?"

"Well um..."

"You can not so why try to convince yourself otherwise, just accept it" he states while moving closer and breathing against her ear.

Kagome's breathing starts to quicken and she can feel herself losing control. As Sesshomaru once again touches his lips to hers she closes her eyes and hears herself moan. Sesshomaru smirks as he realizes that he's in control putting his hands on her waist then slowly moving them down to rest on her ass.

Kagome in turn puts her arms around his neck, wrapping a hand into his soft, silky hair as Sesshomaru licks her bottom lip asking for entry which she then grants. Sesshomaru groaning pulls her from her seat on top of him and into his seat so that she is straddling his legs and facing him never breaking the kiss.

Immediately Kagome can feel his member throbbing against her core which has already begun to get wet and starts to grind against him making them both groan. Sesshomaru takes one of her breasts and cups it in his hand, squeezing and Kagome moans again.

"Mmmm Sessho.." Just as he was about to pull her shirt off they hear a door open and pull apart simultaneously, Kagome returning to her seat at the same time fixing her shirt.

Not even a minute later Rin walks in "Dad, Kagome, why haven't you left yet?"

"Oh Rin, the car wasn't starting but I think it should work now" Sesshomaru states. Sesshomaru starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, heading towards Kagome's home.

Arriving at her home Sesshomaru says "I'd like to see you again Kagome and soon."

"Um, no I don't think that's a good idea, Rin almost caught us and I would die if she did. I'm sorry but I have to go and please let's just try to forget all this stuff ever happened" Kagome replies.

"I am sorry but I will not be able to do that and I will not let you go that easily."

"Well it's not all your choice Sesshomaru, you have to have my consent too, so bye" Kagome says while quickly exiting the car and walking up the path to her house.

Back in the car Sesshomaru cannot believe that he just got rejected. I will not let this stand, she wants me and I want her. Failing in this is not acceptable, I will just have to step it up in order to win her over. No woman is ever able to resist my looks and charms and she will certainly not be the first. She will do what I want when I want where I want or my name isn't Sesshomaru, of that I am sure. Now to devise a plan....

Meanwhile Kagome is greeted by her mom in her house "Hi Kagome, how was the sleepover?"

"Oh, it was fine but I'm tired from the sleep I missed last night so I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok Kagome" replies her mother.

Making her way up the stairs she can't help but think about what occurred between her and Sesshomaru in his car. I really do want him but I don't want him to be just using me. I can't tell if he likes me or if he's just doing this because he thinks I'm easy. I think I might be really starting to like him but I don't exactly know why. Ugh, why is life so utterly confusing and complicated. My mother would never approve of me being with someone who is 2 times my age.

That's settled then, I'll just have to forget about him once and for all. Reaching her room she locks the door behind her and gets on the phone with Sango, her best friend. After telling Sango the entire story Kagome is practically in tears and Sango is left speechless because she has no idea what to tell her friend to do.

"Well Kagome, umm, that's a really tough situation. I would say to probably just try to avoid him because someone like that seems like he's only out for himself but you would know better than I since I haven't even met him."

"You're probably right Sango, but I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm drawn to him no matter what I say or do."

"I wish I could talk with you more but my mom is making me help her clean the whole house out so I gotta go but good luck Kagome. Call me later to tell me what you think you are gonna do or if you just wanna talk more."

"Ok Sango, thanks for listening. Bye." Curling up in her bed she drifts off to a very fitful sleep.

Sesshomaru is not doing much better because whenever he thinks about Kagome he gets aroused which then gets him very annoyed. He just wishes he could have Kagome underneath him while driving into her watching her writhe below him in pleasure.

"Crap" Sesshomaru moans as he gets even more aroused. There has got to be a way to get her to trust me. It looks as though I will have to slow things down a bit and start simple. Maybe send her some flowers...because I will not give up so easy Kagome....  
  
Notes: Another chapter done. Well I'm not totally happy with this one but oh well. I hope you guys like it and I hope that people will start to review because I'd like to know if people are liking the story or not because this is my first. I'm not gonna beg but it would be nice! Also to give me suggestions, lemme know if you would like some more character development of other characters such as Sango. Lemons will be here soon enough, be patient, there has to be some development!! Thanks for reading!!!!!


	5. The Apology and the Date

The next day Kagome wakes up feeling better than she has in a while decides to just spend time with her family to get her mind off of all that's happened in the past few days. Unfortunately all good things come to an end and before she knows it, it's back to Monday and she has to make it through another week of school.

A few days pass and finally Kagome starts to forget and move on from what's happened. Unfortunately Sesshomaru hasn't forgotten and on Wednesday she receives a bouquet of flowers.

Arriving home her mother greets her and shortly after tells her about the flowers.

"Flowers?" Kagome replies "I wonder who those could be from" she whispers to herself.

Looking at them she finds a card stuck in them and it reads "I am sorry for what happened. Please meet me after school on Friday to talk, Sesshomaru." Gasping she immediately shoves the card back into the envelope and into her pocket.

"Kagome is anything wrong? Who's it from?" her mom asks.

"Oh, um no one it was just a blank card. I don't know why someone would send me flowers, well I got a lot of homework to do so I gotta go!"

Sprinting up the stairs and into her room she closes the door behind her unable to stop her heart from beating so fast. All of a sudden all the memories from what happened wash over her and she feels determined not to meet him. But she is curious as to what he would say, unable to make a decision she chooses to think on it and decide by tomorrow.

Tomorrow comes too quickly and her curiosity gets the best of her as she decides that she will listen to his excuse but that is all she will do. Everyday Rin has asked her to come over but Kagome, thankfully, always has an excuse ready.

As Friday rolls around Kagome can't help but get butterflies in her stomach when she thinks about having to see him again. Rin has to stay after school for tennis tryouts therefore eliminating the chance for her to see Kagome with her dad. Breathing a sigh of relief about that the final bell rings and Kagome slowly makes her way out to the front.

Making her way outside the sun blinds her momentarily but soon enough sees Sesshomaru sitting smugly in yet another car, this time a porsche.

"How many cars does this guy have," she mutters to herself while walking up to him.

The butterflies in her stomach escalate as she is only a few feet away and suddenly has the urge to run in the other direction.

This is halted, however, when his voice reaches her ears "Hello Kagome, it's so nice to see you. I was worried that you might not come, please get in." Sesshomaru says although in his mind he had no doubt that she would show up.

Cautiously getting into the car Kagome avoids eye contact and chooses to stare straight ahead. Pulling away from the curb, the car ride is silent. Minutes later they arrive at his house and pull up in his driveway. Both getting out he leads her into his living room.

"Please sit" he states as she sits on the couch furthest away from him. "I wanted to explain myself and my behavior. Also to apologize" he says "I don't know what came over me but I was overcome by your beauty and could not help my actions. It will not happen again I assure you but I hope that we could start over again. I have begun to care about you and wish to go slower, as slow as you would like to if you would be willing."

Gazing into his golden eyes Kagome was awestruck once again by his beauty and began to realize that maybe he wasn't as cold, heartless, and uncaring as she had thought. Unable to deny him she nodded her agreement and Sesshomaru smiled at this. Knowing that he had caught her in his net he could barely restrain a chuckle.

"Well then I believe it would be proper at this point to ask you if you would like to go out on a date with me, nothing public as I know you are still self-conscious about our age difference. But I will keep that in mind."

"Um, ok..." Kagome stutters still too nervous to answer in full sentences.

"Perfect" Sesshomaru replies

"I will take you home then, if you wish, and will pick you up later tonight at 7?"

"Ok" she replies.

Coming to a stop in front of her house he leans over and whispers "Until tonight Kagome" and presses a light kiss to her cheek.

Getting out of the car slowly she makes her way up to her house while putting a hand to her cheek. He seems so gentle and it feels so good, I know it isn't the first time that he's kissed me but this time seemed different from the rest.

Sesshomaru grins as he knows that he has her right where he wants her. Unfortunately the thing called his conscious comes into play making him feel guilty once again about what he has set out to do. Silly thing a conscious is, he thinks, I have no use for it, therefore forcing it to be quiet. But he can't help but think that he might be generating real true feelings for this girl as he always seems to think about her and how Kagome almost makes him want to be a better person. No! I do not care about a little girl, she is nothing but a toy to satisfy my needs until I tire of her and move onto another.

In Kagome's room it looked as though a tornado run through due to the fact that her clothes were everywhere.

"What should I wear?" she wondered to herself.

After digging through everything she had she decided on a pink tight v-neck sleeveless shirt with a pastel silk skirt that was tight yet flowy and asymetrical with it ending above the knee on one side, then below the knee on the other. Kagome curled her hair and put it up with a couple strands dangling in front of her face, putting on a light eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and decided she look good enough. Although after further thinking she wondered why she cared so much. I shouldn't care what this guy thinks anyways, it's not like I like him or anything. Oh who am I kidding I do like him, I just wish that I didn't. At around 6:55, not wanting her mom to know what she was doing, Kagome ran downstairs leaving a note saying she was going to a friend's and waited outside for him to come.

7 o'clock rolled around and right on the dot Sesshomaru arrived and got out of the car and opened the door for her. Sitting back in the car Sesshomaru got a good look at her and was taken aback at how perfect she looked. The way her face just seemed to have an ethereal glow about her and he thought about how he'd love to wake up to that face everyday for the rest of his life.

Visibly shaking his head to get that notion out of his head Kagome leaned over and touched his shoulder "Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes" he replied.

Arriving at what looked to be some sort of a beach house Sesshomaru announced "We're here" and proceeded to help her out of the car commenting "You look absolutely stunning" while taking her hand causing Kagome to blush.

Leading her through the house he brought her out the back where there was a table set up with candles everywhere and was just purely romantic.

Gasping she sat down in one of the chairs while he sat opposite her.

"This is beautiful Sesshomaru, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me" Kagome said.

"Yes I did, someone as wonderful as you deserves all this and more" Sesshomaru replies. Finishing dinner Sesshomaru suggests that they take a quiet walk on the beach. Hand in hand they walk with the waves tickling at their toes.

"This is perfect" Kagome whispers while Sesshomaru whispers back "No you are."

Blushing again Kagome is flabberghasted and says thank you. Sitting down on a blanket together Kagome begins to shiver and Sesshomaru offers her his jacket which he wraps around her shoulders. Kagome cannot believe the turnaround in his personality that he is showing but is happy of course. Taking her cheek in his palm he turns her face to face him and leans forward to kiss her. Touching his lips to hers he feels a tingle in his stomach but ignores it as he kisses her softly and tenderly but not overwhelmingly. Kagome kisses him back and as they separate they both seem a little dazed.

Realizing what time it is Kagome says "Oh, I hate to say this but I should really be getting home or my mom might start worrying about me."

"Of course Kagome, let us go now" he replies.

Helping her up they walk back to the car slowly not wanting this night to end.

Stopping his car in front of her house Kagome says "I just wanted to say thank you Sesshomaru for everything, it was just perfect."

"You are very welcome Kagome I just hope that we may have more moments like this together."

"Yes that sounds nice. Well thanks again!" Kagome says as she leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and gets out of the car.

Getting to her room with a sigh she lays back on her bed still in a daze from the wonderful date she had just been on. Dozing off to sleep with a smile on her face she can't wait to see him again.

On the otherhand Sesshomaru is laying in his bed recounting what happened and is very happy with how everything went. He knows that he will be able to get what he wants now, it only being a matter of time. But another thing he recalls is that strange feeling he got in his stomach when he kissed her and how angelic she looked. He spent the whole night thinking about Kagome, and not his plans on how to get her either...  
  
Notes: Well you get to see the softer side of Sesshomaru even if he is still planning on using her. Oh well, soon enough he'll realize his mistake. I hope you're all enjoying this story cuz I'm really trying my best to keep your attention! Thanks for reading and please review. Questions and comments are welcome but please no flames.  
  
Thanks SO much to those who reviewed. The age thing is a lil daunting and weird I know but give it a chance, please!


	6. The Movie and Daydreaming

The next day Kagome wakes up feeling refreshed and decides to get an early jump on the day. Getting dressed she is wearing a white tank top and jean short shorts. Going downstairs she asks her mom if there's anything she can do to help around the house.

"Oh sure Kagome, if you wouldn't mind you could do some gardening" her mom answers.

"Ok Mom" Kagome replies happily, practically skipping out the front door.

"I wonder what's gotten into her" her mom mutters to herself.

In the front yard Kagome is kneeling down weeding already starting to sweat. Well maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask mom if she needed help. Oh well.

Sesshomaru is also up early and decides to take a drive past Kagome's house in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. Slowing down while he's about to drive past her house he notices her in the front yard bent over doing something in shorts that he didn't think could get any shorter. Already feeling his pants restricting him he notices just how beautiful she looks just wearing normal clothes and all sweaty.

Stopping he notices Kagome look up and she smiles as she realizes who it is. Not thinking that his pants could get any tighter they did as she approached him looking gorgeous.

"Hi Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" she asks with that innocent look on her face.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and see what you were up to and also to see if you wanted to go out again tonight?"

"Well, um yea I think that would be ok, what time?"

"How about I'll come pick you up around 6:30 and we can go back to my house because Rin won't be there. She'll be at a friend's house staying over for the night" Sesshomaru asks.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Kagome answers enthusiastically.

Later on in the day once again Kagome sets out to get ready and pick out an outfit. Deciding on a short tan corduroy skirt with a tight black tank top she then starts applying lip gloss, and mascara and curling her hair at the ends and parting it in the middle. She looked in the mirror and decided she was ready.

Telling her mom she was gonna go to a friends house she waited outside for Sesshomaru to come. After picking her up and coming back to his house he decides to take her to his home theater. Which is just like a movie theater only a bit smaller.

"Wow, this is so kool" Kagome answers excitedly while looking around in awe.

"Would you like to pick out a movie?" Sesshomaru asks with a small smile on his face because of how cute she looks at the moment.

"Um, sure." Kagome says while looking through all the movies "Oh! I just love this movie it's so cute" she says while pulling out the movie A Walk To Remember.

With a sigh Sesshomaru puts on a brave face "Alright Kagome, whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

Sitting down next to each other the movie starts as the movie progresses Sesshomaru puts his arm around her while she rests her head on his shoulder. As it gets to the more sad parts Sesshomaru notices how Kagome seems to get closer and closer to him.

With a grin he realizes that maybe this movie wasn't such a bad idea afterall. At the movie's end she is practically on top of him putting Sesshomaru in a difficult situation of trying to hide his arousal so as not to scare her off.

"That was such a sweet movie don't you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks while glancing up.

With a small gasp she notices that he is intently gazing at her with a look in his eyes that she can't quite read. Leaning down he lets his lips graze hers and Kagome immediately lets her eyes drift shut. Wanting the kiss to be more aggressive he starts to nibble on her bottom lip which makes her moan letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Sesshomaru moans himself when he explores her mouth and tastes how sweet she is.

Tentatively Kagome wraps her fingers into his hair slowly stroking through the strands. Groaning Sesshomaru pulls her to rest on his lap with her facing him, straddling his legs. Almost hissing in pleasure at the contact Sesshomaru reaches up to cup both of her breasts. Letting out a gutteral groan Kagome starts to move against his erection subconsciously, causing Sesshomaru to almost lose control of himself.

Kagome is already in a daze herself as they continue to kiss and touch each other Sesshomaru huskily whispers in her ear "I want you" almost immediately realizing his mistake.

Coming out of her daze slowly she pulls away "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, this is all moving too fast for me. I'm not ready."

Both panting he replies "It is alright Kagome, I just got caught up in the moment. I can take you home now if you wish."

"Yea, thanks it's probably pretty late."

With a frustrated sigh Sesshomaru gets up running his hands through his hair while also trying to make his arousal not very noticeable saying he will be right back and that he has to use the bathroom.

Blushing she realizes why and tells him that she will wait in the car.

In the bathroom Sesshomaru cannot believe how close he was and yet how he messed it up. With an angry growl he can't understand how she can seem to want him so much one minute and yet always stop him before he gets what he wants from her. I just don't know how much longer I will be able to hold myself back because when I'm with her she pushes me so far that one of these times I will not be able to stop. Sighing he finishes up his business and walks to his car.

Kagome is having a similar problem as she is thinking about what happened and how she really wants to know what it would feel like to be with someone intimately. But she's too scared to let it go that far, afraid of being hurt, in more than one way. He seems so understanding and nice though that maybe I shouldn't keep turning him away she thinks to herself. Oh well, I need to put some more thought into this.

Arriving at her house she once again thanks him for a wonderful night and gives him a goodnight kiss leaving both longing for something more. Making her promise him that she will see him again soon he lets her leave the car.

Both drifting off to sleep that night they can't help but think that they are developing strong feelings and attachments to each other.

Monday comes and Kagome finds herself in her math class next to Rin. Receiving a tap on the shoulder Kagome realizes that she has been daydreaming about Sesshomaru the entire time and snaps out of it. She also notices that it is Rin who is tapping on her shoulder while saying her name.

"What?" Kagome stutters.

"Kagome I've been calling your name for like a minute are you ok, it seemed like you were daydreaming or something?" Rin asks.

With a blush Kagome answers "Oh, um no I don't know I guess I'm just tired."

"You were daydreaming about someone weren't you Kagome? A crush?" She asks enthusiastically with a smile.

"No!" Kagome replies turning even redder, "Well ok yea."

"Who is he?" Rin asks. Unable to tell her the truth she says

"Well, um, I dont know this guy in my english class, you wouldn't know him."

"Oh, that's great though Kagome, do you think he likes you back?"

"Well I think so, at least I hope so. I mean he's been giving me signals that he does but he's just so hard to read sometimes that I'm just not sure" she ends with a sigh.

"Kagome, any guy who would like you isn't good enough for you. You're smart, nice, caring, and gorgeous. That guy would be lucky to have you" Rin replies.

"Thanks Rin."

"Hey that's what friends are for."

After Rin left Kagome realizes that while making up a fake crush she made the problems she had with Sesshomaru seem like they were about this other guy. Oh well Rin can't ever find out what has gone on between her father and I. It just wouldn't be right.

Making her way home she was lost in her thoughts up until she arrived at her house. Gasping she couldn't believe what she saw...  
  
Notes: Ooooh cliffy, haha, j/k. Um I know I know no lemon yet and it's so close everytime but she keeps saying no. Try to be patient guys it'll come soon, I pinkie promise!! Well I hope you liked it. Please review and lemme know what ya think, it really does help.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers! As always!!


	7. The Surprise and the Declaration

Sesshomaru's car was in the driveway but he wasn't in the car. Shit! What is that man doing, he better not be talking to my mom and saying something stupid. I would be in huge trouble obviously.

Recalling that her mom conveniently had a meeting all day at her job she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way into the house. How did he get in the house then she wondered. Coming across a trail of roses and candles she followed them wondering what he could be up to.

Reaching her destination, which was her room, she saw Sesshomaru standing with a white rose and a suit on. He looked gorgeous and she wasn't able to find her voice.

"Hello Kagome" He said with a beautiful smile on his face

"H..h..hi."

"I know you are probably wondering why I'm here and what I'm doing but all will be revealed do not worry."

While saying this he started to slowly approach her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement as she struggled to regain control of her voice.

"I know we have not known each other for that long but I knew the moment I saw you that you were something special" Sesshomaru stated silkily "And I knew that I would not be able to be without you. There is something that I have known pretty much since the moment that we met and I just have to tell you. Kagome I love you. I did not believe in love at first sight until I met you."

Sesshomaru almost grinned when he saw Kagome's reaction, it was all going just as planned.

"Whuh...wha...what did u say?" Kagome stuttered.

"I love you Kagome and I can't be without you. Please tell me you feel the same" he says while taking both her hands in his and gazing with his golden eyes into her brown ones.

"Well uhh..." Kagome says.

Oh my gosh I cannot believe he just said this to me, do I love him? I've only known him for like two weeks but I dont know. All of these thoughts run rampant through her head until she has a moment of clarity and realizes that yes she does love him.

With a small smile she musters up enough to courage to say "Yes Sesshomaru I love you too."

Both smiling from ear to ear, for different reasons of course, Sesshomaru hugs her resting his chin on the top of her head. Leaning down he nuzzles his nose to her neck taking in her sweet scent. Starting to kiss and lick on her neck Kagome leans her head to the side with a moan leaving him more access.

"What are you doing?" asks Kagome in a whisper.

"Let me..."

"Let you what?" she asks.

"Let me show you just how much I love you. Let me make love to you." Kagome's eyes shoot open and she freezes for a second but relaxes shortly after deciding that yes this is ok.

With a quiet yes Sesshomaru brings his lips to her kissing her gently before reaching down take off her shirt. Sesshomaru on the inside is laughing because he has finally gotten what he wants while his conscience starts to protest against what he's doing. Shutting that off he continues his exploration and after taking off her shirt and starts to kiss on her chest then reaching to take her bra off.

Shyly Kagome tries to cover herself up but Sesshomaru stops her with a growl saying "No you are beautiful, don't hide yourself from me."

Reluctantly she takes her hands away and he almost groans at how perfect she is. Pushing her to her bed he lies her down and starts the assault on her breasts. First pinching and rolling a nipple inbetween his fingers while giving attention to the other one by suckling it into his mouth.

This causes Kagome to arch up groaning "Ooh Sesshomaru."

Trying to keep control he continues this for another minute then reaching down starts to take her skirt off. Kagome meanwhile runs her hands up and down his back and then reaches to take off his shirt and jacket.

With a smirk Sesshomaru stops his actions and takes off his shirt for her causing her to gasp and see how defined his chest is. She slowly runs her fingers down his chest causing him to close his eyes and throw his head back. Liking to see his reactions she switches their positions pushing him down on the bed and kissing him on the lips passionately while straddling him. Kissing her way down his chest she loves hearing all the noises he makes and hearing him pant and groan her name over and over again.

Reaching his waistline she starts to take off his pants, in his boxers Kagome can see his arousal and licks her lips in anticipation. Running her finger over his erection she hears him suck in his breath almost growling as his member jumps at her tentative touch. Wanting to see more she takes his boxers and is about to pull them down when a door opens and slams shut.

"Kagome! Are you home?" her mother yells.

Growling Sesshomaru says "Dammit!" and gets up quickly dressing.

In shock Kagome can only muster out "Yea mom I'm home."

Rushing to get ready she dresses and then starts to fix herself panicking when she realizes that Sesshomaru is in her room with no way out. Also that his car is in the driveway trying to think of how she will explain this.

Noticing Kagome's panick he puts a hand on her shoulder telling her that everything will be ok. Hearing her mom coming up the stairs she can't help but start to fidget trying to think of an excuse.

Upon opening the door her mom is startled to find her daughter in her room with a man.

"Um Kagome? Who is this?" she asks hesitantly.

"Well ya see mom" Kagome starts but is interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, I am Sesshomaru Tenseiga and it's nice to meet you. You see I am Rin's father and I am merely over here to talk to Kagome about Rin. I have noticed a change in her and have been worried about her thinking something is wrong. And I know that Kagome is good friends with her therefore thought that I would come over here to ask her. Thankfully I found out that everything is fine and I was actually just on my way out as I have a business meeting in half an hour" he smoothly states.

"Oh!" Kagome's mother says "Well it's nice to meet you too. It's always nice to hear of concerned parents and I'm glad that you found out what you were looking for. You are welcome over anytime if you have concerns about your daughter."

"I thank you Ms. Higurashi but now I must be going. It was nice meeting you" and with that he walked out of the house.

"He's quite handsome don't ya think Kagome?" her mother asks.

"Mom!" Kagome says while blushing.

"Well?" her mom replies. "Yea I guess for an older guy" she answers.

"Well I'm going to go start dinner now Kagome, next time tell me if you have a guest over, I was worried you had some boyfriend over and were doing things I will not mention."

With a blush Kagome says "Ok mom I will."

Little did her mother know that that's exactly what she was doing. Thanking heaven that her mother hadn't found out what Sesshomaru and her had been doing she lays back on her bed. Frustrated she's mad that she didn't get to finish what she's started with him though because she had finally gotten the courage up to go through with it and then they got interrupted.

Sesshomaru is also frustrated as he was so extremely close to getting her but it was ruined by yet another interruption. Angry that once again his damned erection had to be taken care of by his hand he arrived at home and did just that. Getting in his bathroom he did just and and afterwards he then thought of when and where he could have Kagome be that there would be no interruptions whatsoever...  
  
Notes: Haha, once again they were interrupted. Don't worry though I promise that the next chapter will be the lemon. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review but thanks to those who did!!


	8. Getting Together

There will be lots of **LEMON** content in this chapter. You have been forewarned, I will tell you when it starts and when it ends so you don't have to read it!!! Not quite sure about the line between R and NC-17 so if something offends you lemme know and I'll take it down, thanks!!  
-------------------------------------

The next day in school Kagome couldn't help but let her mind drift to what had happened last night in her room. Feeling her face grow red she instantly tried to surpress those memories without anyone noticing.

Of course luck was not on her side because as soon as class ended Rin asked "Hey Kagome, why did you blush like that in the middle of class? I've never seen you do that before, are you ok?"

Tentatively Kagome countered "Oh yea, um, I was just thinking about a really embarassing moment I had a few years ago. But uh, sorry to cut this short I'm going to be late to class" while walking away swiftly.

"Ok bye Kagome" Rin yelled after her while thinking how strange Kagome's been acting lately.

Throughout the rest of the school day Kagome avoided Rin so as not to be asked any more questions about anything that would make her suspect something was wrong. Thanking God that school was over she rushed out the door and jogged home. Arriving home she noticed that once again she was home alone.

Right after getting to her room the phone began to ring picking it up she answered "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome, it's Sesshomaru."

The minute she heard this her heart started to beat faster.

"Oh hi Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"Fine, I was just calling to see if you would be able to do something this Friday and stay the night. We have some unfinished business that I'd like to get taken care of" he replies.

Turning pink once realizing what he means she says "Yea ok, that sounds good. I'll just tell my mom I'm going to stay over at a friend's"

"Alright Kagome, until then. I miss you already, love."

"I miss you too Sesshomaru. See ya then."

Hanging up the phone she falls back onto her bed sighing contentedly. The anticipation of what was to come on Friday was already making her stomach flutter just thinking about it. The rest of the week flies by and it's finally Friday.

Trying to get ready for tonight, but not quite sure what to wear she picks out a blue skirt and white tank top and then packs her bag for tonight. Telling her mom that she's going to be staying over at a friend's and walks out the door. Shortly after Sesshomaru pulls up and Kagome gets in the car.

Noticing that they were going in the wrong direction to go to his house she asks "Where are we going?"

"Well.." he starts "I had to think of a place where we wouldn't be interrupted so I thought that the beach house would be the best for that."

"Oh ok."

The rest of the car ride was silent and as they arrived at the beach house Kagome immediately got nervous because she knew what was going to happen. Showing her inside, he led her to the bedroom.

Watching her fidget he realized that she was nervous and so he whispered in her ear not to be nervous causing her to jump slightly. Bringing her to face him he felt a flutter in his stomach looking at how stunning she looked in the moonlight. Wanting to get rid of that feeling he took her by the waist and brought her closer to him leaning down to kiss her. Her lips were like heaven and he couldn't get enough, immediately deepening the kiss.

**Lemon Begins**

Pushing her towards the bed he continued to kiss her and also began to run his hands up and down her body. Consequently Kagome found the hem of his shirt putting her hands underneath it, running her hands up and down his bare back, loving the feel of his skin.

Groaning at the featherlike touches she was giving him he laid her out on the bed with her hair fanned out behind her. Ripping her shirt off she muttered a protest but that was stopped when he unclasped her bra and started to kiss one breast while massaging the other. Moaning she arched her back off the bed brushing her body against his arousal.

"Sesshou please.." she pleaded.

"Please what?" he replied inbetween kisses.

Moving lower her took off her skirt and took a minute to take her all in. During this time Kagome decided that he had too many clothes on and began to lift his shirt off. Grinning he helped her take it off and continued where he left off. Kissing her inner thighs he made his way to her center only lightly brushing his fingers over making Kagome gasp. Getting rid of her panties he finally saw her completely naked and felt himself harden even more. Distracted by her beauty

Kagome started tugging at his pants and then finally got them off. His boxers soon followed and Kagome saw him in his glory. He looked perfect and she couldn't help herself from reaching out to touch him. Upon doing so he grunts closing his eyes while thrusting his hips forward.

"Kagome" he mouthes while she pushes him back and takes control. Making her way to his erection she wraps her fingers around his arousal and runs her hand up and down. Arching off the bed he groans. Growling when she takes him in her mouth she begins pleasuring him.

"Mmm..Kagome...fuck.."he manages to squeeze out as he watches her.

Reaching down to stop her "Kagome, please, I want to be inside you" he pleads.

Whimpering as she takes him out of her mouth he flips them over. Taking her hands and holding them above her head, he uses his other hand to guide his member into her body.

Kissing her face he says "This will hurt love" and pushes himself in.

Wincing a tear runs down her face at the pain since he is so large. After a brief moment of allowing her to adjust she moves her hips against him to let him know it's alright. Grunting he slides out and thrusts back in sharply causing her to moan in pleasure. Picking up speed he thrusts in and out of her unable to stop himself.

"Yes..Kagome...so tight...mmm...yea" he repeats.

Groaning again he takes her hips and angles them upwards to be able to get deeper into her as he grinds into her even faster.

"Faster Sesshomaru, harder" Kagome asks.

Taking note of her request he slams into her making the headboard bang into the wall each time he enters her. The only sounds echoing in the room are that of Kagome and Sesshomaru moaning and panting. Wrapping her legs around his waist he quickens his pace as he feels his cock throbbing inside her tight walls.

Growling his pleasure he feels himself about to release and reaches between them to rub her. Hearing her scream his name in pleasure as she climaxes he thrusts a few more times. Then finally he climaxes himself.

**Lemon Ends**

Collapsing onto the bed next to her not wanting to crush her, he pulls out and cuddles up next to her.

"I love you" she whispers to him.

Pulling her even closer to him he notices that she is already asleep and begins to think about what he's done. Second-guessing his original plan because of how good it felt and how good it feels to hold her in his arms like this unfortunately he still doesn't realize his true feelings. He decides that he will be continuing with his plan and will be dumping her tomorrow morning but he can at least enjoy her now. Drifting off to sleep, he can't help but have an uneasy feeling about what is going to happen tomorrow...  
  
Notes: Well that was the lemon. It definitely isn't the last and it's not the best either. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this is such a short chapter but since ya got the lemon that's why it's shorter. And yes I know, Sesshomaru is still an ass in the story. He still hasn't figured it out yet, he will soon enough I promise but there are some more twists and turns to go before that happens though!! No happily ever after yet, then the story would be over!! Well please keep reading, and please do review!!!!!!!! Thanks again everyone!!!!! Bye!!!


	9. The Two Resolutions and Forgetting

Slowly coming out of her slumber still half asleep she could feel something warm wrapped around her, snuggling into that comforting warmth she snapped completely out of it. Realizing that she was not in her own room but somewhere different opening her eyes she panicked not recognizing anything.  
  
Calming as soon as she remembered last night she looked next to her to see Sesshomaru still sleeping. For the first time getting to look closely at him she noticed that he looked just like an angel while sleeping and brushed his bangs out of his face.

Rousing him out of his sleep he slowly opened his eyes quickly acquainting himself of where he was. Seeing her smiling lovingly down at him he felt a tug at his heart. Maybe he would keep her a little longer, he thought to himself.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked him quietly.

With a slight nod from him she slid out of bed digging in her bag quickly pulling on some clothes. Walking out of the room he wondered where she was going and upon hearing cabinets opening and closing he realized that she must be making breakfast.

Pulling himself out of bed he slipped a pair of boxers on and padded out into the kitchen. Upon finding her standing there by the stove making breakfast with her hair all tousled he almost couldn't stop himself from smiling, thinking that she really couldn't look much better than that. Coming up behind her he put his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

Surprised slightly by this she jumped and then relaxed against him.

"I made you some pancakes, if you'd like some?" she questioned with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds nice" he replied and proceeded to sit down at the kitchen table as she served him and then herself.

Sitting down Kagome began to eat and they were enveloped in a calming silence. That however was interrupted as someone noisily entered the house.

"Hello, is anyone here?" a voice called out.

Growling Sesshomaru stood up and followed the voice trying to find the intruder.

Frightened Kagome approached Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru? Is everything ok?" she asked.

Whipping around to face her, his expression was that of anger and pure annoyance as he answered her briskly "Yes, it is just my mangy brother."

"You have a brother?" she replied.

"Yes unfortunately I do."

Sesshomaru's brother came across them standing that way with Sesshomaru glaring angrily and Kagome with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh hi brother, I did not know you were here with one of your friends" he replied.

Turning to Kagome he said "Hi, I'm Inuyasha, this bastard's brother, I see he's gotten you under his spell like many others. Such a shame and you're such a young one too compared to him."

Facing Sesshomaru he continued "Hey Sesshomaru I didn't know you were into cradle robbing, I guess you ran out of all the older ones, huh?" He replied smirking.

Snarling Sesshomaru answered "You will keep quiet Inuyasha, if you know what is good for you."

"Oooh so she doesn't know yet, oops" he said chuckling.

"Know what?" Kagome said while looking at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"Nothing, there is nothing to know" Sesshomaru bit out.

Unfortunately Inuyasha was not one to be shutup and he was having too much fun screwing around with his older brother.

"Well ya see Kagome, Sesshomaru finds it extremely fun to get women who don't fall at his feet when they first meet him, seduce them, and after getting them to have sex with him he dumps em. It's all just a very exciting game to Sesshomaru."

Gasping with tears quickly filling her eyes she turned to Sesshomaru "Is this true?"

Unphased Sesshomaru answered unemotionally "Well actually yes it is. You do not think that someone like me would actually be interested in you for something more than a little fun. I thought you were smarter than that..."

"But...but...you said that you loved me.." She barely managed to choke out as tears ran down her face.

"And you believed me? Well for that I am sorry but it was all just a game to me."

"I can't believe you would do this to me Sesshomaru I trusted you" she answered suddenly growing angry.

Approaching him she continued "And you think that you are something wonderful, well think again. You are just a heartless, emotionless bastard, who will end up dying all alone."

Slapping him across the face both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in shock as no one had ever dared to strike him before in his whole life.

Swiftly grabbing her bag from the bedroom she started to exit the house but not before turning around to finish her statement "I hope that you, Sesshomaru, rot in hell and if I EVER see you again it will be too soon."

Slamming the door shut she ran the rest of the way out of the driveway and onto the street. Falling to the ground on the sidewalk she started to sob uncontrollably unable to keep her emotions in check. After a minute or so she picked herself up and vowed not to cry over that worthless man again, not even a tear, and continued on her way home.

Back with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is livid with Inuyasha for revealing his true intentions to Kagome because he was not done with her yet.

"Inuyasha you bastard, why did you have to tell her everything. I should kill you right now, I was not done with her" he stated disdainfuly.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I can't help but enjoy making you mad and screwing around with your life. It's too much fun" he replied with a slight grin on his face.

"You will refrain from ever doing that again, Inuyasha" he said while wrapping his hand around Inuyasha's neck lifting him up against the wall.

"Yea, yea alright" Inuyasha complied.

Dropping him to the ground Inuyasha rubbed his neck "Man, if I didn't know any better I would say you were actually starting to like her."

Growling Sesshomaru once again grabbed him around the neck "Do not think that you know me or my emotions brother and do not EVER interrupt my life again."

"Ok, ok well I'm going now, Mr. Temper. Cya!" he said while walking out the door.

Finally alone he had time to think about what had transpired. Sighing to himself he realized that he already kind of missed Kagome. No! I do not miss her, I just miss being able to have her body but there are others who can help me with that problem. Running a hand through his hair he set out to forget Kagome and how good it had felt to make love to her, no have sex with her not love, no love involved. Actually, it was the most pleasurable experience he had ever had but he would never admit it, even to himself.

At Kagome's house Kagome just sat in a chair in her room staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to believe him. I must've been crazy to think that some jerk like that would ever feel anything for anyone, well I'll never make that mistake again. I just have to get out and forget him and that this ever happened. Calling Sango up Sango told her about some party that someone at her school was having and Kagome agreed to go. Deciding that if she couldn't forget him by just pure distraction she could find someone to distract her instead....  
  
Notes: Hey! Yea, yea I know you all hate me for what Sesshomaru has done to her. I'm sorry it just had to be done, you all knew it was coming but don't be too sad. He obviously must have some feelings for her, you'll see. Everything will work out eventually. Well I hope that you still like my story and will continue to read even if you don't like what Sesshomaru has done. Thanks for reading and PLEASE please Review!!!!! Lol, well thanks. Oh and I apologize for how brief this chapter is but I didn't want to go into any more stuff until the next chapter! Well that's all for now! Bye! OH! And also Inuyasha is about 20 years old, just to let ya know!! And if you're confused about how he got in the beachhouse, they share it so that's why!!!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers! You guys are so encouraging. Someone asked how I'm able to update so quickly...well it's because I've gotten it all written up until Chapter 25 so I will be posting those asap! It's kind of a pain to go through and add spacings along with making sure it stays within R ratings but I'm hoping to have em all out before Tuesday cuz then I leave for a week! Thanks!!


	10. The Party and Jealousy?

The next night Kagome was prepping for the party and decided she would dress really slutty to get everyone's attention. Picking out a really short, tight black skirt that had 2 slits on the sides and a blue halter top she threw her hair up in a ponytail and put really dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on.

Arriving there she tried to find Sango but came up emptyhanded and decided to search for a guy instead, any guy it didn't matter. Bumping into someone she started to fall back but instead was pulled against someone as they prevented her from falling.

"Hey are you ok?" the person asked.

Looking up Kagome gasped as she glanced up to see golden eyes peering into hers. Immediately flashing back to her memories of Sesshomaru she looked again to see that it wasn't him but his brother, Inuyasha.

"Um, yea" she managed to say as she tried to get out of his grip unsuccessfully.

"You are that Kagome girl who was with my brother right?" Inuyasha asked feeling kinda bad for the girl.

"Yea, but I don't really want to talk about it" she replied while thinking that he was pretty hot.

"Oh, hey I'm sorry about yesterday I just get that way when I'm around my brother" he said with a smile.

"No, it's ok I'm glad that I found out now I guess."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Ok..." she replied hesitantly as he grabbed her hand pulling her to any empty space in the room.

It was a slow song and so he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. As they slowly moved together Kagome relaxed and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha breathed in her scent and immediately became intoxicated by it.

"Beautiful" he whispered softly into her ear.

Shivering slightly from the sensation Kagome looked up at him and was captivated by his gaze. Leaning down only a bit Inuyasha brushed his lips against hers, then only slightly deepening it.

Kagome couldn't help but compare his kiss to Sesshomaru's thinking that it wasn't as good as his but quickly pushed that idea to the back of her mind while she let him kiss her.

As he pulled away he whispered in her ear again "Kagome, let me take you out to dinner please, I have to see you again."

Nodding in consent his face broke out into a grin and she gave him his phone number. Promising to call her to set up a date he told her that he had to go and with a quick peck on the cheek he was gone.

Sighing to herself she couldn't believe that she was going to be going out with HIS brother, with a slight smile to herself she thought that this might be more fun than she thought. She'd get back at him for what he'd done to her no matter what it took and going out with his brother is a good way to start. Deciding to call it a night she headed home with plans running through her head .

With Sesshomaru he was at home in his bedroom with a woman who he had invited over to help relieve stress. Forcing her on to her hands and knees so he would not have to see her face, although she was pretty she was nothing compared to Kagome, he thrusted into her. Trying to block out the sounds she was making he continued slamming into her all the while thinking of Kagome and what this was like with her. With a grunt he climaxed into the woman immediately pulling himself out.

Shortly after, he dismissed her for she has no more purpose in being there. Scowling to himself he realized that no matter what he did Kagome still plagued his thoughts every waking moment of his life. And also his dreams too, just this morning he had woken up to the most painful throbbing erection he's ever had because of the sensual dream he had had of her. Although it had only been a day since he had so-called broken up with her, it seemed like an eternity to him.

His reveries were interrupted however, as his brother Inuyasha bounded into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Inuyasha I am in no mood for your little games, why are you here?" Sesshomaru coldly asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied nonchalantly "I just wanted to see how my favorite brother is....OH! And I wanted to know what kind of food Kagome likes?"

Sesshomaru's face instantly grew darker "And why would you want to know something like that? It's not like I would know anyway."

"Oh well, ya see I went to this party tonight and Kagome was there. She looked really hot and so I asked her out and she said yes so we're gonna go out to dinner sometime."

Just as soon as he finished his sentence he found himself pinned to the wall. For the first time in a long time Inuyasha was actually afraid of Sesshomaru because of the look he was giving him.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru drawled out.

"I'm going on a date with Kagome, that girl you dumped. I figured you wouldn't mind since you broke her heart and all." Inuyasha replied.

Snapping out of his angry haze realizing his control had slipped he dropped Inuyasha to the ground.

"You are right brother, I do not care who she is with, she is just a little insignificant girl anyways. Have fun with her but leave now, my patience is wearing thin."

Shaking his head as he left the room Inuyasha came to the conclusion that Sesshomaru really did care about Kagome but he didn't want to admit it. Oh well he thought to himself, I really like her and I'm gonna try my best to get her and keep her not like my stupid brother.

In Kagome's room Kagome was sitting on her bed watching tv but her mind was otherwise. She was thinking about both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and comparing them. Although Inuyasha seemed more caring and genuine while Sesshomaru was coarse and cynical she still couldn't help but feel more drawn to Sesshomaru. Letting out yet another sigh she decided to get to know Inuyasha better in hopes of forgetting Sesshomaru and getting a little revenge. Minutes later the phone rang and she picked it up answering

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, this is Inuyasha" he replied.

"Oh hi Inuyasha whats up?"

"Nuthin much, I was just thinking about you and how pretty you looked tonight"

A faint blush tinged her cheeks and she replied "Thanks, um, is that why you called?"

"No!" Inuyasha replied, "I just wanted to see when you wanted to go out, would tomorrow night be ok? Around 7:30ish?"

"Uh yea I think that would be alright"

"GREAT!" Inuyasha answered a little too enthusiastically.

He instantly chided himself for that and continued "Uh I mean ok, I will pick you up then if I can get your address."

Laughing to herself at his enthusiasm she gave him her address and they said their goodbyes. Laying back on her bed Kagome thought about her date and just what Inuyasha might have in store for her tomorrow night...  
  
Notes: Ok! Don't hate me, I know you are probably thinking what?!? Kagome and Inuyasha??? But don't be concerned this is still a Sesshomaru/Kagome story, there just happens to be some major plot twists in it that's all. It makes it more exciting. This isn't exactly where I had planned the story to go either but I started writing and this is where it took me. Oh and Inuyasha does genuinely like Kagome, he's not using her or anything, um, but yea. I hope you like it anyway, feel free to comment and review. I really would appreciate it!! It really makes my day if I know people are enjoying it! Well anyways thanks for reading!! Bye!!


	11. Plan In Action and Caught!

Warning: **Lemon** Content in this Chapter! I'll once again let ya know when it gets there so you can skip it!!   
-------------------------

The next day passed uneventfully until that night which Kagome had to go out with Inuyasha. Getting ready Kagome picked out a red spaghetti strap dress that was short and tight. Curling her hair at the ends and putting on lip gloss she decided that she looked presentable and with butterflies in her stomach she made her way down the stairs. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I just have this feeling that this isn't going to be a normal night.

Upon walking out the front door she saw a car pulling up the driveway and recognized that it was Inuyasha driving. Hurriedly getting out of the car he opened the door for her and then got in himself.

Glancing over at her his jaw dropped as he saw how good she looked "You look great" he said.

"Thanks" she said while slightly blushing.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked him.

"It's a surprise" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ok, fine" she responded.

Coming to a stop she saw that they were going to one of the most expensive and exclusive restaurants around. Quickly getting out of the car and opening the door for her he put his hand out for her to take and she did, helping her out of the car. Walking in the restaurant hand in hand she couldn't help but be taken aback at how nice the restaurant was.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to take me somewhere like this, it's too much."

"No, Kagome, I wanted to. You deserve to go to nice places like this all the time."

Sitting down and placing their orders Kagome decided to put her plan into action. Leaning closer across the table she slid her foot out of her shoe and then started by gently rubbing Inuyasha's thigh. Choking on the water he was drinking his eyes grew wide as he felt her foot.

Almost unable to use his voice he managed to whisper out "Kagome?" as she continued to rub his leg moving to his inner thigh all the while with a devilish smirk on her face, her eyes filled with mischief.

Almost groaning out loud he tried to control his growing arousal but the minute her foot brushed against his erection he couldn't help but let out a slight hiss.

Whispering to him she said "Could we maybe go somewhere more private Inuyasha?"

Trying to make his mouth form words all he could force out was a nod while he dropped a few bills on the table and got up trying to cover up his obvious excitement. Getting into the car Inuyasha was trying his damndest to stay focused on the drive back to his house but unfortunately for him Kagome didn't seem to care if they got there in one piece.

Reaching over at first Kagome massaged his thigh moving to his erection she ran her finger down his bulge.

Growling Inuyasha whimpered out a plea "Please Kagome, stop I can't concentrate."

But she didn't seem to hear him as she cupped him in her hand causing him to veer into another lane gritting his teeth trying to put a disgusting thought into his mind. Sesshomaru in a bikini...yuck. But nothing seemed to work.

Speaking of Sesshomaru he decided to treat his brother to a visit and got into his car making his way there. His thoughts were on Kagome and what she would be doing right now with his imbecile brother. Growling out loud he realized that he didn't want Inuyasha touching her at all, she was his and only his.

Coming to a screeching stop in his driveway Inuyasha immediately leaned over grabbing Kagome and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Groaning in both pleasure and relief he pushed himself on top of her desperately grabbing for her, grinding himself against her causing Kagome to moan.

Pushing him off of her both panting she said "Inuyasha, let's at least take this inside."

Whimpering with the loss of her lips and body he replied "Ok" and jumped out of the car pulling her with him.

Giggling at his actions Inuyasha turned to her "Oh, you think this is funny huh? I'll take that smile right off your face" he stated with a look on his face that made Kagome shiver in anticipation.

**Lemon Begins**

Getting into the house Inuyasha couldn't control himself and pressed her up against the door pushing his erection into her while pushing her up against the door. Kissing her passionately he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated wrapping her legs around his waist. Grinding his dick against her center they both groaned. Inuyasha started kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse, then raking his teeth down it as well. Reaching her breasts he took her two straps and slipped them off her shoulders pushing them down and then reaching behind her to unzip her dress.

"Oh God Kagome, you feel so good, so beautiful" he murmered while pulling her dress down seeing her body.

Cupping her breasts in his hands Kagome mewed at the feeling panting his name out "Inu...Inu..yasha."

Deciding to take them to his bedroom he latched his lips onto hers and picked her up and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Laying her down on his bed with Kagome only in her panties

Kagome reached forward unbuttoning his shirt revealing his gorgeous body. Reaching down she pulled on the zipper of his pants pushing his pants down leaving him in only his boxers. Flipping them over Kagome straddled Inuyasha kissing his neck, working her way down his chest stopping to lick around his nipples.

Inuyasha growls huskily her name "Kagome" turning her on even more.

She continues down stopping at his boxers and slowly peels them off her eyes widening at how big he is. Groaning at seeing Kagome in the position she is in, Inuyasha thrusts his hips up showing Kagome what he wants. Kagome grins and leans down further licking the tip of his member causing his hips to jerk up.

Whimpering when she leans back again "Kagome, please."

She starts to run her hand up and down on him watching him as his head falls backward, his eyes closing, as his lips part with a moan. Wanting to see more of a reaction from him she takes him into her mouth sucking on his arousal and she hears him gasp as he threads his fingers through her hair guiding her.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru has just pulled into Inuyasha's driveway and using the key he has for the house opens the door. Hearing noises coming from upstairs he decides to investigate. Just as he is about to release she stops and pulls away and he whimpers from the loss of her warm mouth.

Switching positions again he kisses her briefly on the lips whispering in her ear "You're perfect, I need to be inside you so bad."

Positioning himself at her entrance just as he's about to enter her he's interrupted.

**Lemon Ends**

The door had swung open and Inuyasha and Kagome are shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there with a murderous glint in his eyes. Kagome trying to cover herself up grabs at the comforter wrapping it around her body. Inuyasha angry at being interrupted and Sesshomaru angry at his brother for what he's been doing with Kagome they both start to growl. Scared Kagome backs up against the headboard still in a daze and doesn't know what to do.

"I'm going to kill you" someone grits out and what happens next is all just a blur to Kagome....  
  
Notes: Hey guys! Don't hate me! A cliffy, I know. And this Inuyasha/Kagome relationship is gettin a little strange. Don't worry like I've said before this is still Sesshoumaru/Kagome! Um, well I hope you liked the chapter!!! Please review, it'd be so nice to hear from ya'll and see if ya like the path this story's going. Well thanks for reading!!! Bye!!  
  
Thanks to Reviewers: You guys are great! Thanks for all the encouraging comments!


	12. Rejection

In a space of what seemed to be no more than a few seconds Inuyasha was flung across the room and into the wall with Sesshomaru instantly picking him up and pinning him to it. Looking at Inuyasha's face Kagome could several emotions flash through his face, anger, shock, and fear. Sesshomaru's face was mere inches from Inuyasha's and he was making a noise somewhat reminiscent to a dog's growl.

"You will do well not to ever again touch what is mine!" Sesshomaru snarled out keeping his eyes on Inuyasha.

Taking a second to digest what he'd said Kagome was enraged that he would think that she was his. She was no one's especially not his.

Wrapping a sheet around her she then shouted "Yours? You think that I'm yours??? You've got to be kidding me. After what you did to me, using me for your pleasure and you have the fucking nerve to think I'm yours?! You must be out of your mind. I would never be yours and you have no right to tell anyone not to touch me if I want them to you bastard!"

Getting up she walked over to Sesshomaru smacking him in the face for the second time then briefly turning to Inuyasha she said with a slight smile on her face "I'm sorry Inuyasha, this just won't work out but thanks for a nice night."

But before she could leave Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

"Kagome, wait, would you just list..."

Looking him in the face she saw an emotion flash across his face that almost made her feel pity for him until she reminded herself of what he'd said before "No Sesshomaru I really don't want to hear it. I don't care what excuse you might come up with. You are a violent, cynical, asshole and I really don't want to deal with you and when I said I never wanted to see you again I meant it!"

Feeling a pang in his heart as Kagome's words hit him full force it finally dawned on him that he wanted her, no needed her, and couldn't be without her. Not just because of her body or the way she looked but who she was. Her smile and the way it lit up a room, the way that he always felt happier when she was around, the way she selflessly cared for others, and how she could see right through him and his cold exterior. Watching all the emotions flicker across his face Kagome was totally and utterly confused.

Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him forcing a kiss on her. Kagome at first was too shocked to pull away and allowed him to kiss her almost starting to reciprocate then realizing just who it was she started to cry, tears sliding down her cheeks because she was so confused. This felt so right but she knew he would only hurt her more. Pulling away at feeling the tears on his face he looked in her eyes and saw all the pain in them feeling awful at what he'd turned her into. I don't deserve her anyway.

Brushing a hand down her cheek to wipe away her tears he spoke "Kagome, I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to you, I beg of you to forgive me but if you don't I wouldn't blame you either."

Kagome didn't know what to say, she wanted so much to forgive him and rush into his arms but was too wary of the same thing happening again, of him just using her or changing his mind again. Afterall he was such a good liar who could say that he wasn't lieing now.

"You are right, I can't forgive you, I just can't. For all I know you are lieing and you could turn around and do the same thing. I'm sorry but I just can't deal with this right now. I have to go" she said with tears streaking down her face she choked back a sob and made her way out the door.

"Wait Kagome, I'll give you a ride home" Inuyasha said solemnly.

Nodding her head they both walked to his car. Both getting in the car, the ride was silent as both were too sad and confused to speak.

Sesshomaru on the otherhand remained planted in the same spot he had been left, shocked that she had actually rejected him. He had put himself out there, the first time he'd ever done that and he was rejected. Letting a lone tear fall down his face he realized that this is the first time he had ever cried. Quickly rubbing it away, he hated emotions, they were a sign of weakness. Thinking some more he vowed that he couldn't let Kagome leave his life forever, he just couldn't go on without her. He would win her back no matter what it took. Sesshomaru would give up everything just have her back and have it be like before when they were still dating. Sighing he started to plan on what he could ever do to make her forgive him.

Arriving at her house Kagome turned to Inuyasha putting on a brave face she said "Thanks Inuyasha, you are a really great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Leaning over she gave him a kiss on the cheek and slid out of the car shutting the door softly behind her.

"Bye" Inuyasha softly whispered to himself too sad at already losing Kagome so shortly after getting her. He realized unfortunately that he too had strong feelings for her and didn't want to be without her.

"Dammit" he muttered "What the hell am I gonna do now...I can't even get her out of my head."

Driving home he hoped that Sesshomaru was gone by then but then deciding against going home he instead turned in the other direction going to the beach house. He needed some alone time to think.

In Kagome's room she just sat on her bed contemplating what had happened and how Sesshomaru looked tonight. He looked so sad, lonely, and lost. No I can't think like that or I'll go back to him and he'll just break my heart again. Determined she decided that at all costs she couldn't forgive him because it would just end in heartache. Sighing she laid back in bed trying to fall asleep but instead was overcome with grief and let the tears come. She cried herself to sleep that night just praying that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
Notes: I know I know, so sad! Now you probably feel bad for Sesshomaru. See I told ya he'd turn around one of these days. I don't know, I feel bad for everyone, lol. Poor things. Oh well, I hope ya liked it even though it was sad! Please review if ya like it, I'd really like that! Oh and if you'd like to give me any suggestions or anything, that's kool too!! I'd like that, just not flames though. That would make me sad!! hehe! Well that's all for now! Well once again please review! Bye!!


	13. The Invitation and Thoughts

Yawning and rubbing her eyes Kagome woke up and got out of bed realizing that she had yet another school day to go through. Getting a shower and dressed she quickly had breakfast. She decided that she would distract herself by really buckling down and working hard in her classes. Sitting down in her first class Rin walked in right after her making her way to the desk next to her.

"Hey Kagome are you alright? You seem kinda tired and it seems like your thoughts have been elsewhere recently?"

"Oh, yea I'm tired but that's just because I was studying last night for a big test I have in history" she lied "And I've also just been really nervous about my classes and doing well and stuff. But I'm fine though, thanks for asking" she finished with a smile.

"Oh ok Kagome, it's kind of a weird thing and I know it doesn't relate to you at all but my dad has been really withdrawn lately. He's always in his room and he always looks really tired and depressed" Rin said "But anyways....OH! Have you talked to that guy that you like recently? Made any more progress with him?"

Still dumbfounded at what Rin had said about Sesshomaru and her also ironically asking about the guy she likes when it was Sesshomaru Kagome was talking about at the start she couldn't form the words she wanted to say.

"Uhh...guy?"

"Yea you know that guy you were talking about that was in your class that you liked and thought that he might like you back?" Rin questioned.

"Ooh, oh yea right, that guy! Well um I don't know I kind of got to know him better and realized we had nothing in common and he wasn't what I thought he was so it just wouldn't work."

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, well there's plenty of other fish in the sea huh?" Rin countered with a giggle.

"Yes you are right there are" Kagome replied putting a smile on her face.

Thankfully at that moment the teacher walked in and class started so Kagome wouldn't have to make up anymore lies. She really felt bad about lieing to Rin about all of this but what choice did she have, she couldn't tell her that the guy she "liked" was Sesshomaru, her dad, all along and that she was tired because of her dad. No, Rin can't ever find out about any of this, EVER! Concentrating on the lesson she did her best to push all other thoughts out of her head other than math and equations. As bad as that sounded she had to do it in order to keep her sanity if it was the last thing she did.

Breathing a sigh of relief the class was over and she made her way out the door. But was stopped as Rin yelled out to her.

"Kagome, wait up!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to catch up to her. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my dad's beach house this weekend cuz I'm gonna have a sleepover and a buncha girls are gonna be there. It'll be so much fun, you have to be there. It'll make ya feel better, I promise!!! Pleeeassee!!" Rin whined.

Unable to think of an excuse fast enough and turning a slight pink at the memory of what had happened last time she was in that beach house she answered "Ok Rin I'll go."

"Yay" Rin squealed in delight "You can come over Friday night around 7 pm and...Oh yea here's the address" she says while handing her a piece of paper.

"Oh that's ok I...." Kagome started without thinking then realizing that Rin didn't know about her and Sesshomaru of course she quickly recovers with "Oh yea thanks" while taking the paper.

"Well Rin I gotta class to go to so I'll cya tomorrow in class. Bye!"

"Bye Kagome, I just can't wait for this weekend."

"Yea me neither" Kagome muttered to herself sarcastically.

She just prayed to herself that Sesshomaru wouldn't be there or she didn't know what she would do or what he would do either for that matter. Oh well, I don't want to think about it or I'll make myself a nervous wreck by the time Friday night rolls around.

"Dammit" Sesshomaru growls as he slams his fist down on his desk. Running his hand through his hair he sighed as he tried once again to come up with something to get the girl back.

"Kagome" he sighed with a melancholy tone.

If only I could have just never met her, now I can't be without her. I miss her smiles and laughter so much. I can't sleep at night, I can't do my work, all I do is think about her. And I just don't know what I could ever do to get her back and forgive me, to make her realize that I truly do have feelings for her and that I love.....No. I do not love her, I just care for her.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted as Rin bounced into the room all smiles.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked trying to be somewhat pleasant to her. "Well I was just wondering if maybe ya know, I could, if it would be alright..."

"Out with it Rin, just ask."

"Ok, I wanted to have a sleepover with a bunch of friends this weekend and I was just wondering if it could be at the beach house cuz that would be so kool. Please dad, Pleeassee?" Rin pleaded.

Sighing Sesshomaru knew that he could never say no to her "Oh alright Rin, just make sure that nothing gets broken."

"YES! Thanks dad you're the best" she said while giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Rin, who will be going to this?" he casually asked. "Um, well not everyone has said yet but Eri, Yumi, Keiko, and oh yea Kagome of course."

Slipping his composure briefly he stammered out "Kagome?"

"Yea dad Kagome, you remember her right? She came over a couple times and stayed the night once."

"Yes of course I remember her. Well that sounds fine Rin, now if you could leave me please I have some paperwork to do."

"Ok daddy, thanks again!!" she replied while walking out the door.

Hmm I just might have to pay a visit to Rin's slumber party this Friday night. Hopefully I can grab Kagome aside so we can be alone for enough time that I can win her back. Now all I have to do is plan what I have to say and exactly what I will do.

Inuyasha sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this day as he laid back on his couch watching a tv show, well he wasn't really watching anything his thought were elsewhere. He just couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl but he knew that she didn't have as strong of feelings for him as she did for Sesshomaru. He needed to get over her and fast but came up with no answer to this problem. Oh well, maybe time will heal this pain.

The rest of the week passed quickly much to Kagome's dismay and it was now Friday after school. Coming home she dreaded having to pack up stuff getting ready to go to her house. Quickly running down a list of reasons why she couldn't go so she could call Rin and make something up she decided against it thinking that this might be good for her. Afterall who said that Sesshomaru would be there anyway, there would be no reason for him to be there. It would just be a bunch of high school girls doing girly stuff so he wouldn't want to be there. And this could be good for her. It would be a good distraction and she just might have a little fun.

Little did she know just what kind of a night she had ahead of her...  
  
Notes: Well ok, it's another cliffy. Don't be too mad!! Well I hope ya like the chapter anyways!! Thanks for reading and I'm hoping that you will review too, it would be greatly appreciated!! Well that's all for now! Bye!!!!


	14. The Sleepover

As she finished packing up all her stuff to stay over at Rin's she carted it all downstairs.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Kagome?" her mother replied while walking into the hallway to see Kagome.

"I just wanted to tell ya that I'm sleeping over at Rin's house tonight and would it be ok if I borrowed your car?"

"Yes that's fine Kagome, have a good time!"

"Ok thanks bye!" Kagome replied and grabbed the car keys.

Putting her stuff in the trunk she got in the car and reluctantly started the car. Even though she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be there she still couldn't help but feel nervous about going back to the place where she lost her virginity and got her heartbroken all within a matter of less than 24 hours.

Pulling into the driveway she turned off the car sat there for a good minute. She was still hesitant about going and was having second thoughts already. Taking a deep breath she decided she had to go and that she might as well since she drove all this way. Getting out she grabbed her stuff and slowly walked up to the door.

Ringing the doorbell Rin answered it enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Kagome! I'm so glad that you came, it's gonna be so much fun I promise you! Here let me take your bag."

"Hi Rin, thanks" Kagome countered feebly.

Walking into the room where all her friends were she was bombarded with hellos and excited giggles.

"Hi guys" Kagome replied and took a seat next to Sango.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

"Hi Sango, I've been ok. What about you?"

"Good."

Everyone huddled into a circle and Rin got in the middle saying "Ok guys, I think that we should play truth or dare just for old times sake. It'll be fun!"

All the girls agreed and the game started.

"Who wants to start?" Eri asked.

"Well I think that Rin should ask someone first since she's the one having the sleepover" Yumi added.

"Yea I think that's a good idea" Sango agreed.

"Oh ok I'll go first" Rin consented.

Just as this discussion had started Sesshomaru had pulled his car into the driveway. Trying to be discreet he used the front door quietly clicking it open and shutting it behind him gently. Walking as softly as he could he approached where he heard the most noise, where the girls were. He stopped behind the wall which blocked him from view but he could still hear the conversation.

"Alright I pick Kagome" Rin said "Kagome truth or dare."

Crap, Kagome thinks to herself I just had to be picked first didn't I.

"Uhhhh..."

"Come on Kagome just pick" the girls shouted.

"Ok fine, I pick dare, no truth, no....yea I guess truth."

"Ok Kagome let me think...have you ever had sex before? And you have to tell the truth."

All the girls oooohed at the question and became silent in anticipation. Kagome on the otherhand was turning red in embarrassment not knowing quite how to answer this.

"Well umm.."

"Just say it Kagome, you have to say the truth though!" Keiko yelled.

Sesshomaru also froze wanting to hear just what she will say. Whether she would lie or tell the actual truth.

His questions were soon answered as she replied "Yes I have."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room at the revelation that their good friend was not a virgin as they believed her to be. Filled with questions that they all wanted to ask her they all started at once.

"Who is he?" "What does he look like?" "What did it feel like?" "Did it hurt?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait, wait, wait in the game truth or dare there's only one question at a time and so I don't have to answer any of those" Kagome replied smugly.

Sesshomaru smirked at all the girls' reactions to Kagome's answers and almost wanted her to say how her experience had been, for he knew that he was wonderful in bed.

"Aww man" was the reaction of all of them as they all had wanted the answers but knew what Kagome had said was true.

Continuing on with the game it was once again Kagome's turn and not wanting to be asked any of those prior questions she chose dare. Immediately after she cursed her choice as she saw the mischievious glint that was in Yumi's eyes.

"Kagome I dare you to stay outside for 30 minutes alone.."

Yumi paused. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she was thinking it would be something worse but Yumi wasn't done though.

"And not only alone but also only in your bra and underwear."

Giggles ensued and Kagome turned a crimson color at the thought of having to do something as embarrassing as that, what if someone just happened to walk by?

"You guys come on I can't do that..." Kagome replied.

"Nope Kagome that's the rules of truth or dare you picked dare so you have to do it. Now strip!" Rin yelled while chuckling.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was hearing. His Kagome was going to be right where he needed her to be and in only her bra and panties no less. Yes the fates weren't against him tonight and he couldn't believe his luck. A thought crossed his mind of someone happening to see her like that and he growled out loud thinking that no one could ever see HIS Kagome like that except for him. Immediately realizing his mistake of making a sound as someone asked what that noise was. Thankfully he stopped himself and was as silent as possible and the girls had decided that it must have been something outside and continued on with their girlish chatter. Breathing a sigh of relief he went about getting outside so that he could talk to Kagome.

Pushing her out the door Kagome heard the click of the door locking behind her followed by giggles that seemed like they would never end. She was beyond mortified at being stuck out here practically naked and couldn't believe how cruel they were to make her do this. Groaning her displeasure she realized that of course she had chosen today to wear a thong as well. Of course just my luck, I can't believe this is happening to me. Knowing my luck some guy will just happen to walk by and catch me in this predicament and I would just die of embarrassment.

Sesshomaru inched his was out of the house and went out the back door making his way around the house. Stopping briefly he took a minute to look over Kagome. Groaning inwardly he saw how good she looked in only her underwear and his thoughts went straight back to that one night they spent in this same house. Shaking his head he walked up to her.

No sooner was Kagome's thought finished that a smooth voice reached her ears "Hello Kagome."

Recognizing the voice immediately she turned around and still gasped in shock at what she saw. It was Sesshomaru looking as hot as ever with his hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"No" Kagome whispered.

Not now, please not now I can't believe this. I have no escape there's nowhere I can go and I'm stuck in my freaking underwear. My luck couldn't get any worse. Quickly trying to cover up as best she could Sesshomaru could see her face flushing a nice pink color.

"Kagome there's really no need to cover up you look absolutely beautiful" Sesshomaru stated while staring straight into her eyes.

Trying to conjure up the most anger she could towards him she mustered out "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to see you Kagome, I just had to get the chance to really apologize to you and tell you the absolute truth."

"Why should I believe you Sesshomaru? All you've told me are lies how is this time any different?" Kagome gritted out.

Looking into his golden eyes all he could see was sincerity, sadness, and something else. Taking a little longer she noticed that he did look tired, if not also lonely.

"Because Kagome, although my first intentions were wrong. The ones I have now are completely different. You've changed me Kagome can't you see? I can't sleep, eat, or do my work anymore because all I do is think about you and what it could be like if you were still with me." Sesshomaru continued "There's nothing else I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Please Kagome tell me you will give me another chance because if you don't I surely do not know what I will do?" he pleaded with a desperate look in his eyes.

Kagome was stunned at what he said and could do nothing but believe him but still she didn't know if she could trust that he would stay true to her. Making her decision she started "Sesshomaru...."  
  
Notes: Yuup! It's yet another cliffy. I know, I'm sorry, you were expecting some big things to happen between Sesshou and Kagome in this chapter but there was so much other build up that it took too long to keep going. This chapter's pretty long in it of itself so I hope you enjoyed it. Well thanks soo soo much for reading and please do review! It really brightens my day and helps me to continue being inspired! Well thanks again! Bye!!


	15. The Answer and Feelings

"Sesshomaru I just can't forgive and forget what you did to me. You were my first and you threw me out like I was trash how do you think that felt? I gave myself to you and you made me feel like I was nothing!" Kagome continued

"I..." Sesshomaru started.

"No, just let me finish. Part of me wants to believe you so much and just let it go and be with you. Also the age difference is so huge, I mean do we truly have anything in common? I'm friends with your daughter, how uncomfortable would that be? But on the otherhand I can't deny the fact that I do have feelings for you, how couldn't I? I mean at first glance you are everything a woman could want, smart, good looking, rich, charming. But if I can't even trust you how can I have a relationship with you. I'm sorry Sesshomaru I just can't do this so soon, I can't have my heart broken again, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Lowering her voice she slowly approached him and caressed his face with her hand watching how he leaned into it "Please let's just try to forget any of this ever happened and move on ok? It would be best for the both of us I think."

Taking her hand away she pressed a soft and quick kiss to his cheek and moved away leaving him to himself. She couldn't stand the pained look he was giving her and she knew that if she didn't get away fast enough she wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

Standing there in shock again at another rejection he put his hand to his cheek feeling where her lips had touched him for what seemed would be the last time. He had poured his heart out to her saying everything he'd never said to anyone in his life and yet she still rejected him. Now he was the heartbroken one and moving his hand to his heart he felt the constant pain which was a reminder of what he had done to her. If only he had realized his mistakes before it was too late, if only he'd figured out his real feelings for her earlier. He could still be with her, watching her laugh, smile, and holding her in his arms.

For the second time in his life he let the tears fall down his face, this time more than last. He really cried for the first time tonight as he let the tears rapidly flow down his face thinking of how he'd lost the only person he'd ever truly been in love with. Dejectedly he walked back to his car and got in but just sat there unable to move or think or do anything but feel the pain and hollowness which seemed like it would never go away.

Maybe Kagome was right, maybe it would be best just to move on but his heart and mind told him different. They told him that only being with her would make him truly happy and whole. Sighing he knew he had to talk to someone about it or he might do something completely irrational that he might regret later on.

Kagome was having a hard time also. She knew that he had really meant everything he had said but she just didn't feel ready. Allowing herself to cry, she sniffled to to try control herself. She didn't want her friends to think she was crying and so kept herself quiet while letting the tears come. I don't understand why all of this has to happen to me, my life is so extremely confusing I just don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if I'll ever be able to be in a normal relationship ever again after this.

Hearing a commotion coming she realized what she was first out here for. She was at a sleepover with her friends and she had been dared to stay out here in only her underwear. Quickly noticing that her time must be up and they must be coming to get her she wiped away her tears hurridly trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. Putting on a fake smile she approached them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted.

"Hi Kagome" All the girls replied.

"So how was it?" Rin asked while giggling.

"Ahh it wasn't so bad, just a lil chilly I guess. Now can we please go inside so I can put some clothes on?"

"Yea I guess you have suffered enough" Sango replied.

Sango couldn't have been more right, as if it wasn't bad enough being stuck outside like that she had to also deal with Sesshomaru and keeping strong enough to reject him again. Putting on yet another brave face she went inside and put her clothes on, relieved that whole thing was over.

The whole night continued and Kagome had actually had a little fun because it had helped to distract her from other thoughts. She was really glad that she had such great friends who helped her without even knowing it. She couldn't ever really tell anyone what had happened because it would be too embarassing if Rin ever found out.

Sesshomaru pulled into Inuyasha's driveway and prayed that he would be there. Although they pretty much never got along he didn't have anyone else who knew him and he could talk freely to. Getting out of the car he approached the door and dreaded talking to his lil brother because he knew he would be ridiculed for actually showing feelings.

Inuyasha answered the door not looking too good himself "Sesshomaru what are you doing here? And by the way you look like hell?"

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha but I already knew that!" Sesshomaru replied "I've come here because I needed someone to talk to and I need some advice as well."

"Really? Now I can't believe that. The great Sesshomaru comes to his little lowly brother Inuyasha for advice. Wow! Something really horrible must have happened. But I must say I'm not in the best of moods either. Well come in."

Both taking a seat on the couch Sesshomaru started "Brother I do not know what else I can do. I've poured my heart out to that Kagome girl and she continues to reject me. I have to have her and yet I feel as though I'm not worthy of her. I've broken her heart but I feel that I need a second chance to prove myself to her. Inuyasha I think I'm in love with her."

Stunned, Inuyasha could barely make words form but he did by saying "Woah Sesshomaru in love with someone? That's a scary thought but I can't really blame you. Kagome is an amazing person, I have to say I wished that she would've given me a chance as well. I really do have feelings for her myself. But I've decided that it would be better if we were just friends or something. I don't know what to tell ya bro, I mean you've already told her how you feel, it looks like you are going to have to just give her some time, ya know?"

"Yes I suppose but I don't know how much time I will be able to give her, I feel like I'm slowly dying without her near me. Is there any way that maybe you could talk to her and see if there's any way or anything that would help her to forgive me and give me a second chance. For I am truly desperate now and I would do anything to have her back!" Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright, alright I will see what I can do Sesshomaru. But I sure ain't promisin anything" Inuyasha consented.

"Thank you brother but I must be going now, it is getting very late and I have some important things to think about."

"Ok cya!"

As Sesshomaru left he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope that Inuyasha could somehow straighten things out with Kagome to give him a second chance. Yes he was not going to give up now.  
  
Notes: Alright another sad chapter, I know. You are probably sick of it but oh well soon ehough things will get better. If anyone has suggestions feel free and I will take them to heart! Well I hope ya liked it! Please review and thanks for reading!! Until next time. Bye!!  
  
Thanks to Reviewers: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the thought put into some of them. It's really nice to know the time I put into this story is appreciated! The funny thing is is that I normally HATE writing and I mean HATE it but with this story it's pretty enjoyable especially when I get positive feedback. Well thanks again!!!


	16. The Talk and the Plan

The following day Inuyasha decided that he would give Kagome a call. Picking up his phone he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" the voice replied.

"Hi, is Kagome there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes of course, she just got home, hold on."

"Ok thanks" Inuyasha said.

Waiting a minute he heard voices in the background and the voice he assumed to be Kagome was saying

"No mom, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Can you just please tell them that I'm busy?!"

"Now Kagome" her mom started "I already told the young man that you were here so just talk to him."

"Young man?" Kagome replied nervously while slightly fidgeting.

Who could it be on the phone, Kagome wondered.

"Yes, now if you'd just pick the phone up you could find out just who it is, alright?" her mom finished.

"Yea, yea ok mom. I'll take it in here."

"Alright sweetie." And with that her mom left.

Slowly picking up the phone Kagome answered in as cheerful of a tone as she could muster "Hi!"

"Hey Kagome, it's Inuyasha" He said.

Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't Sesshomaru she continued "Oh hey Inuyasha, what's up with you?"

"Ahh nuthin I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to coffee tonight with me and we could just talk, ya know. Hang out? Just as friends of course."

Smiling at the sweet gesture she answered "Sure Inuyasha that sounds great, what time?"

"Uhh how about 7 o'clock and we could meet at the Starbuck's?"

"Ok, that's fine, I'll cya then!"

"Alright kool. Bye Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha."

The day quickly passed and it was time to go and meet Inuyasha. I wonder what he's going to say to me and why he wants to see me. Well, looks like I'm just gonna have to go and find out! Walking in the door of the coffee shop she quickly scanned the chairs looking for him. Spotting him in the corner she made her way over there and upon seeing him look up at her smiled brightly and gave a small wave.

Approaching him he stood up and upon reaching him he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Kagome. You look great."

"Thanks Inuyasha, you look good too" Kagome replied shyly.

Both sitting down Inuyasha started "Well Kagome actually I came here to talk to you about Sesshomaru..."

Watching her expression he watched how her face immediately darkened. Almost cringing with guilt he knew this would be hard but he'd promised his brother so he had to go through with it.

"Um, I don't know Inuyasha. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...." Kagome said reluctantly lowering her eyes to the table.

"I know this isn't exactly a comfortable topic for you but I just thought maybe it would help to get it all out in the open, ya know?" Inuyasha continued "But if you don't want to that's alright, I understand."

"No, no" Kagome interrupted "Maybe you're right. I guess it would be ok."

"Well I just personally wanted to tell you that I really truly think that Sesshomaru has true feelings for you. He's really broken up about it, I just talked to him last night and he just looked awful. He can't really get much sleep anymore and it's all because of not being with you. I know at first that he was just supposedly using you but I think deep down Sesshomaru always knew that you were different."

Continuing to watch her face the whole time he noticed her eyes start to tear and wanted to stop but continued on "I also wanted to apologize again for acting like such a jerk the first time I met you. I was really outta line and I feel horrible for making you so depressed and all. Someone like you deserves to be happy, you are really someone special Kagome. You have to believe that, you do right?" He finished, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"W..well. Y..yes I guess so."

"Ok, well I'm telling you that you are and you can't ever think differently. I know that you are heartbroken over Sesshomaru but he is too. And I just think that you guys should give it another try. He's changed so much Kagome, you have to see that. He never used to be so caring and open with his feelings like he is when he's with you."

Trying to discreetly wipe away a few stray tears from her eyes she tried to answer him without falling apart and making a fool out of herself.

"Inuyasha, I know that he's changed and I do have feelings for him but I just don't think I'm ready yet. I just can't be in a relationship so soon, I need some time to heal. I appreciate you talking to me and trying to help but I think the only thing that will ever help is time." Kagome said. "But umm... I really have to get going, I don't want my mom to worry but it was nice seeing you again. I'll talk to ya later!"

"Alright Kagome, I hope what I said didn't offend or upset you in any way."

"No, no!" Kagome assured him "It's fine really, but hey let's get together sometime again, ok?" Kagome finished with a smile.

"Sure Kagome that sounds nice. Well until then I guess..."

"Yea, bye!" she said while giving him a quick hug.

"Bye" Inuyasha said.

Ahh crap, Inuyasha thought to himself. I hope that I didn't make matters worse. Well at least that she for sure does have feelings for them. I mean if they both have feelings for each other something has gotta work out eventually. I've done what I can, I guess I just have to step back and let things happen on their own now. Good luck Sesshomaru, you are definitely gonna need it. But I do hope that they do get together, I think that they were meant to be. Who else could've changed Sesshomaru that much that he would come to me for advice. Rin was the only who was ever able to get through to him until now but Kagome could really change him for the better all the way and shatter through all his barriers he's set up...

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to stop the migraine he knew was coming. He was at his wit's end trying to figure out what he could do to ever make her forgive him. Coming up empty for what seemed the thousandth time he threw a glass full of water at the wall with a growl watching it shatter and watched as his helper came in to clean it up.

"Jaken, just leave it, I want to be left alone at the moment" he bit out.

Watching his helper quake in fear as he quickly retreated out the door he grinned, at least he still had control over some things. Unfortunately Kagome lurked back into his mind and he growled once again grasping for anything, just anything that could make the situation better. A lightbulb finally seemed to go off in his head.

Kagome definitely didn't want to see him at the moment or for a while, but what if it wasn't him. He could send her gifts and sweet notes from a secret admirer and make her fall in love with him all over again without her even knowing. Then she wouldn't be able to turn him down. Yes Sesshomaru you truly are a genious. Now to set this plan into action...

Walking home Kagome was left alone with her thoughts. Maybe Inuyasha had a point, maybe she should give Sesshomaru another chance...No! I told myself that I would stay strong and give myself time to really think. And to get things back to normal before I even thought about being with Sesshomaru again...yes but he looked so depressed last night and it was all my fault. I can't think like this, I have to get him out of my head or I'll surely go crazy.

Making it home she quietly slipped in the house noticing her mom must've already gone to bed. She slowly creeped up the stairs and went to her room closing the door behind her as silently as possible. Sighing she crawled into bed, shut the lights out and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning she groaned waking up and pulled herself out of bed. It was Sunday and decided that maybe taking a jog would help clear her mind.

Grabbing some shorts and a tank top she threw them on and ran down the door while shouting out "Hey mom, I'm gonna take a jog, I'll be back within an hour."

"Alright hun, have fun!" her mom yelled after her as Kagome left the house.

Taking off at a sprint she spent the whole hour just running as fast as she could so nothing else could distract her but the act of running. Glancing at her watch she noticed how late it was and made a beeline home, she didn't want her mom to think anything happened to her. Her mom was always so worried like that.

Walking in the house feeling refreshed she yelled out to her mom "I'm back ma!"

And her mother greeted her in the hallway with something in her hands but not able to make it out she approached her gasping as she saw it....  
  
Notes: Well I hope that you liked it. More action in the next chapter I promise, maybe Kagome will finally forgive Sesshomaru...ya never know!! Lol, well thanks for reading and please review!!

Thanks to Reviewers: Thanks again to all my reviewers. I really enjoy reading all the suggestions/comments that you guys make! It makes my day to know that people are enjoying something that I'm writing cuz believe me I am no writer! I started this story on a whim and a small, small idea for a plot and I can't believe how much it's grown! Well thanks a bunch! 


	17. The Secret Admirer

It was a tiny, fluffy, white puppy. Swooning Kagome rushed over to it scooping it up in her arms.

"Where did you come from little cutie?" she asked the puppy.

Her mom just shrugged and replied "I don't know Kagome. He was just sitting by the front door and I heard some noise outside and opened it to find him."

The puppy seeming to understand what she was asking leaned up and licked her on the cheek showing that the dog had something tied around it's collar.

"What's this?" she asked.

Pulling it off his collar she walked upstairs with the puppy in her arms anxious to see what the paper said. Placing the puppy on her bed she saw the envelope was addressed to her she opened it, slipping the paper out.

Reading it out loud she started "You probably wonder who this is from but I cannot reveal to you until I am done. You see to me you are like an angel. You are beautiful, kind, and loving. I hope that you enjoy this gift from me to you. Love, Your Secret Admirer."

"Hmmm" Kagome thought to herself.

I wonder who it could be. It couldn't be Sesshomaru could it? Nah, he wouldn't do something like this, maybe Inuyasha? I don't think it would be him either. Then who? Well looks like I'll just have to wait and see. The puppy whined directing Kagome's attention to him.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about you" she said sitting down next to the puppy pulling it into her lap and scratching its ears.

"What should we name you?" she asked him.

Barking in reply she exclaimed "Oh I know, I'll call you Fluffy."

Then Fluffy contentedly snuggled up next to Kagome falling asleep instantly.

"Well that takes care of that. I guess I'll have to go get some dog food, toys, and a bed for him."

Quietly closing her bedroom door behind her so as not to wake the puppy up she walked downstairs grabbing her mom's car keys and telling her she had some stuff to pick up for the dog. Pulling up to the pet store she walked in and quickly picked out a cute little bed, some dog food, a bone, some treats, a leash, and of course a few other chew toys. Happy with her buys she went home to find her puppy waiting for her yapping at her feet.

Her mom walked into the room saying "I had to let him out of your room, as soon as you left he starting whining at the door and he's been waiting for you to come home ever since. That dog already is really attached to you."

Picking him up Kagome said "Alright Fluffy I'm here" while petting him.

Almost immediately the puppy settled down and she decided to take him for a walk. Slipping his leash on they went for a walk around the block.

"Ya know Fluffy" Kagome continued "you remind me of someone but I just can't put my finger on it."

Fluffy woofed back at her and Kagome couldn't help but grin. Maybe this dog would be good for her. It gave her something to do and he sure was cute. Walking into the house she took the leash off of him and set a bowl out with food in it which he ate within a matter of a minute. Laughing she walked upstairs with the dog trailing behind her, and set up the dog's bed which Fluffy jumped into curling up and falling asleep shortly after.

It was night now and Kagome was exhausted from having that little rambunctious dog to take care of. Lying in bed herself she pulled the blankets up over her and for the first time in a very long time had a really good night's sleep.

Waking up she yawned and dragged herself out of bed because unfortunately the weekend was over and she had to go to school today. Walking into her first class she spotted Rin in her normal seat and waved with a smile.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin said to her as Kagome took a seat.

"Hi Rin, you just won't believe what happened to me yesterday!"

"What" Rin asked excitedly. Rin always loved to hear stories.

"Well I went for a run in the afternoon and came home. And my mom had a puppy in her arms. It's the absolute cutest thing ever! It's little, white, and fluffy. So I called it Fluffy."

"So your mom got it for you?" Rin asked.

"No! That's the other thing, it had a note attached to it and guess what? It's from a secret admirer."

"Ooooh" Rin giggled "Kagome has a secret admirer. Do you have any guesses to who it could be?"

"No" Kagome said "I really don't have a clue but in the note it said that he couldn't tell me yet. So I'm guessing I'll find out eventually."

"Wow, that's so kool Kagome" Rin replied "I wish that I could have a secret admirer." Rin sighed and then continued "Oh well, just keep me updated on what happens next, k?"

"Alright Rin" Kagome agreed.

Class started and the rest of the day seemed to fly by which Kagome was grateful for as she couldn't wait to get home to see her puppy again.

Sesshomaru sat in his office typing on his computer as his thoughts drifted to Kagome. I wonder if she liked my gift? Will she know who it's from? Will she ever forgive me. All these thoughts bombarded him but thankfully Rin chose that moment to burst into the room.

"Hi dad!" Rin greeted him.

"Hello Rin, how are things?" he asked her.

"Oh fine, I just wanted to come in and see what you were up to?"

"Nothing new, just work as always."

"Oh" Rin replied not knowing what else to say.

Racking her brain she tried to think of what else she could say.

"Well...uhhh....Kagome got a dog. Oh and it's from a secret admirer too!" Rin blurted out. Oops Rin thought I don't know why I said that.

Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru tried to sound disinterested "That's nice Rin, does she know who it is that gave her the dog?"

"Uh no she doesn't but she really loves it. She says it's the cutest thing. And..."

Getting the information that he wanted he said "Alright Rin. If there isn't anything else earthshattering that you need to tell me could you please leave me, I am busy as usual."

"Ok daddy!" she said and walked out of the room.

As the door closed behind her he couldn't help but smile. His plan was working he just knew it. Now he had to go in for the kill. What could he get her that would just make it impossible to refuse him. Aha! A lightbulb went off in his head and he called Jaken into his room, he knew just the thing.

Kagome was in her room staring at her math homework that just didn't seem to want to get done. Sighing she put her pencil down and let her mind wander. Her puppy whimpered as it could almost sense her distress and Kagome gladly picked him up hugging Fluffy to her. If only she had never known Sesshomaru, never met him. Then she could be living a normal and happy life. She couldn't help but hope deep down that this puppy was from him and that he had the potential to be this thoughtful. And yet she still wasn't sure that if it was, if she would be able to trust him.

"Oh Fluffy what should I do?" Kagome quietly asked him.

Fluffy just picked his head up licking her face. Laughing she patted his head and something clicked in her head. I know who Fluffy reminds me of, he reminds me of Sesshomaru. Great, Kagome groaned. Just what I need, another reminder of him. Well maybe this is a sign. Maybe I should see Sesshomaru and talk to him. And really listen to what he has to say and not to be burdened with my prior feelings about him. No, I'm going crazy. What is making me think this? My brain isn't working right, I need a break. Yawning she decided that maybe she would take a nap. Yea that'll help me think straight.

Curling up on her bed, Fluffy curled up next to her and she fell asleep minutes later. Slowly coming out of her slumber she opened her eyes glancing outside noticing it was dark and realizing she didn't just take a nap. Looking at the clock she saw the red letters blaring at her "3 o'clock am" Kagome muttered out before totally coming to she remembered that she hadn't done any of her homework. Deciding that she would get up in a minute she turned over hugging Fluffy and drifted off again. Waking up startled she jumped out of bed.

"Crap! I never did my homework. Ok ok don't panic...I know! I'll fake being sick. Yea it'll work" Kagome murmered to herself.

Fluffy yipped at her feet trying to get her attention.

"Oh morning Fluffy. Ya gotta go outside? Alright let's go" she said.

Walking downstairs she put on the sickest expression she could muster making her way slowly into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Hi mom" Kagome struggled out.

"Good morning Kagome" her mom replied

"What's wrong Kagome? You don't look too good."

"Well I don't feel very good, mom. My stomach hurts and I have a headache" Kagome replied softly.

"Ooh, poor Kagome. Here you go back in bed and I'll bring you up some tea. You're not going to school today. Do you want me to stay home too?"

"No, I'll be ok mom" Kagome whispered.

"Ok now up to bed you go" her mom said while shooing her.

Kagome laid in her bed with a smile. She couldn't believe she fooled her mom so well. She was so grateful to have a day off. As soon as her mom left for work Kagome went downstairs to let Fluffy out.

Hearing something at the front door she went to it trying to look through the peephole but upon seeing someone but not able to make it out she opened the door. Pulling the door open she looked down to see a gift with a note but what shocked her more was that Sesshomaru was walking away down the front path.

Kagome gasped catching Sesshomaru's who turned around shocked as well to see Kagome because he assumed she would be at school. Looking at her he noticed she was still in her pj's but thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

Finally regaining control over her voice she said "Sesshomaru what are you doing here? Are you the one who gave me the dog too?"

Opening his mouth to reply he started....  
  
Notes: Oopsie. Another cliffy. I wanted to get more Sesshomaru/Kagome action in this chapter but it just wasn't meant to be. Next chapter is where the real fun stuff starts but I can't say what of course. Well I hope you enjoyed this, doesn't Fluffy seem so cute!? Aww! Well thanks for reading and please, please review!! I really need the motivation! Thanks! Bye!!!


	18. The Gift of the Heart

"Well..." Sesshomaru paused not sure if he should tell the truth, it might just get him into more trouble.

Kagome's face turning sad she said "Please Sesshomaru, no more lies, I just want to hear the truth."

Frowning himself at her face he decided he would do just that, he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Yes, it was me who gave you the dog and this gift" he said pointing to the up until now forgotten present.

"Why?" Kagome questioned him, confusion written clearly across her face.

Scratching his head dumbly Kagome couldn't help but notice how he started to fidget reminding her of a little boy who was caught doing something embarassing. Fighting back a smile she let him talk.

"This is gonna sound stupid but well I thought that since you wouldn't really talk or listen to me, let alone forgive me, that if I remained anonymous that maybe you would fall in love with me again so I would get another chance."

Closing his eyes he braced himself, waiting to be rejected again and told to leave. But nothing came so he breathed a sigh of relief and as he slowly opened his eyes he saw Kagome standing there watching him with a slight smile on her face.

Taking this as a good sign he said "Kagome could you hand me that box that I left on your doorstep?"

"Sure" Kagome replied putting the box in his hands.

Getting down on one knee Kagome gasped as thoughts ran rampant through her head. What is he doing? He's not going to propose to me is he? Oh my gosh, what would I say if he did?

"Kagome" Sesshomaru started "I know that I haven't been as good to you as I should have been. I never should have lied to you and I'm hoping that once and for all that you will be able to forgive me."

Opening the box Kagome saw a beautiful blue sapphire with different color sapphires on either side of it. Watching Kagome's eyes widen in admiration of the gorgeous ring he continued.

"Now, this isn't an engagement ring but more of a promise ring. This is a promise to you that my heart is yours and will be yours for as long as you let it be. So Kagome will you forgive me and be mine?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome watched as his gaze faltered nervously waiting for her reply.

"Uh..." Kagome stuttered but was interrupted as she heard Fluffy barking as he approached the two of them with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

Running up to them Fluffy continued happily barking as he jumped up at Sesshomaru licking him on the face. Kagome smiled and laughed at Fluffy and how uncomfortable Sesshomaru seemed at receiving the affection from the dog. Still holding the box in his one hand he used the other to pat Fluffy on the head letting his eyes take on a tender appearance.

"Wow Sesshomaru, Fluffy seems to really like you. He's never taken to anyone like that except for me so that must mean something." Kagome said aloud although she was mostly contemplating that this must be a sign to forgive him.

Just watching how cute he was with the dog she couldn't help but feel her walls break down that she had built to protect herself.

Cutting into her thoughts she heard Sesshomaru ask "Fluffy?" with a small smirk on his face.

Grinning back at him she replied "Yes Fluffy. I think it's a cute name, I mean afterall he is Fluffy isn't he?"

"Yes I suppose he is."

They stood there for a minute just looking at each other, lost in their own world it seemed until Fluffy yipped at them seeming to snap them out of their daze. Both chuckled somewhat cautiously and Kagome came to her final decision at that moment.

Taking his hand in hers she looked up at him with a big smile on her face saying "Yes Sesshomaru I will be yours on one condition of course, no more lies."

"Of course Kagome, never again. Only the truth for you, I promise" he said relieved that he finally had her back.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against him just enjoying the feel of her body against his. Sighing contentedly Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and she felt so comfortable in Sesshomaru's arms she never wanted to leave. Looking up she saw how his eyes shined with love for her and she knew that she could never be with anyone else.

Sesshomaru bent his face down slowly bringing his lips to hers and their lips met after what seemed ages since it had last happened. Starting out soft and gentle he brushed his lips against her leaving a slight peck on her lips before pulling away. Smiling up at him she reached up to deepen the kiss, this one much more passionate and loving, using the kiss to express all the built-up feelings they had for one another.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered as they pulled away.

Leaning against him for support because the kiss had left her weak in the knees she felt her heart heal.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru softly replied "I love you."

And those words never sounded so good to Kagome in her life as she really smiled for the first time since he'd broken her heart.

"I love you too" she said and hugged him tightly, running her hands through his hair, she always did love his hair.

Pulling away from her completely he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, kissing her hand as he let her hand slip out of his grip. Grinning Kagome lifted her hand up moving her hand back and forth, watching the gems sparkle in the sun.

Sesshomaru was delighted that she liked the ring so much and couldn't be any happier with how everything was going. She had finally forgiven him and now that he had her he felt whole again. Yes, life was good.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru noticing how he seemed to be lost in thought and smiled. She walked up to him and saw that he still was in another world so deciding to bring him back into this world she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down for a kiss. Taking the initiative she nibbled on his bottom lip forcing a groan out of Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Letting her tongue enter his mouth she fought with his tongue moaning at the feeling.

Feeling the blood rush to his lower regions he grunted as Kagome accidently brushed against his growing erection. As things got to be very heated Fluffy didn't like to be ignored and made it obvious as he yapped at their feet.

Giggling as she pulled away Kagome bent down to rub Fluffy's ears which then stopped his yapping as he turned over on his back which Kagome then scratched his tummy. Sesshomaru growled, he did not like being interrupted. Kagome heard this and stood up.

"Oh, does my Sesshomaru feel neglected?" she asked him, her eyes laughing.

"No, it's just that it seems that you like the dog better than me" Sesshomaru whined.

"Poor Sesshy, don't worry. Here do you want me to rub your tummy too?"

"No" Sesshomaru pouted.

Ignoring his comment she reached her hand out to him, lightly rubbing her hand across his stomach running it down to his crotch, feeling his arousal. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure closing his eyes.

Leaning up towards him she huskily whispered in his ear "Is that better my little puppy?"

And then she trailed her tongue down his ear rendering his speech useless.

Finally regaining control of his voice he looked down at her smirking "So I'm your puppy, eh?" he asked.

"Yes you are."

"Well this puppy wants a little more than a belly rub, do you think we could take this up to your room?" he said with his best puppy dog face impersonation.

"Now who could say no to that face?" she asked and laughed as he picked her up racing into the house.

He'd waited to long to have her again and he was gonna make this last as long as he could.  
  
Notes: Alrighty guys. That's the end of that chapter. Well hope ya liked it, they are finally back together again. Thanks for reading and please review!! Bye bye!!


	19. Reunited and Uh Oh!

Warning!! This Chapter Contains **Lemon** Content! You Have Been Forewarned!!!   
  
Tripping his way up the stairs he kicked Kagome's door open and slammed it shut.

Giggling the whole time Kagome said "Oh! Sesshomaru what.." but was cut off as Sesshomaru slashed his lips across hers hungrily.

Laying her back on the bed Sesshomaru laid himself on top of her careful not to crush her by resting his weight on his two arms.

**Lemon Begins**

"Kagome" Sesshomaru groaned out as he ground his hips into hers trying to relieve the ache in his groin.

"Mmm Sesshou.." Kagome moaned at the feel of his erection rubbing against her core.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him running her hands up his shirt trying to pull it off. Smirking Sesshomaru pulled his shirt off for her and reached for Kagome, rubbing her breasts. With a frustrated growl Sesshomaru pulled off Kagome's shirt as well and leaned down kissing her neck. Licking and nibbling on her neck Kagome rested her head on her pillow leaning to the side to allow him access. Making his way down her body he pulled her bra off immediately moving to her breasts also licking and sucking on them.

All the while Kagome ran her nails down his back causing him to jerk his hips into her sharply forcing a groan out of both of them. Starting to rock his hips against her again he could already feel his release coming soon without his erection even being released from his pants. Whispering to her he panted out "Kagome...I need you so bad...you feel so good...I love you" he seemed to chant over and over.

Flipping them over Kagome pushed him down and started to rub herself against him while leaning down to kiss his lips, licking his bottom lip and letting her tongue wrestle with his. Moving down she rubbed her hands down his chest gently letting her hands brush against his arousal. Throwing his head back he closed his eyes letting a soft moan slip past his lips. Unbuttoning his pants she slowly pulled down the zipper, sliding his pants down his legs and all the way off. Licking her lips at the sight of him in just his boxers with his head thrown back in pleasure she couldn't help but feel herself get wet in anticipation.

Climbing back on him she slowly massaged his arousal while watching Sesshomaru's facial expressions getting extremely turned on. Yanking his boxers off she was left face to face with his enormous manhood and couldn't help but stare. Grinning she leaned down and licked the tip which caused Sesshomaru to push his hips up abruptly with a growl of pleasure. "Please Kagome" Sesshomaru almost whimpered as she pulled away. Tired of her teasing he switched them again ending up with him on top.

With a lustful glint in his eyes Kagome could feel herself throbbing just waiting for him. Reaching down Sesshomaru made short work of her jeans and panties ripping them off in what seemed to be less than 5 seconds. Pausing from his almost animalistic lust he looked at Kagome and admired how perfect she looked with a sheen of sweat on her from their exertions and tenderly cupped her face in his hand.

Touching his lips to hers lovingly he whispered to her "I love you" before positioning himself over her thrusting into her. Gasping Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her. Groaning Sesshomaru couldn't believe how good it felt, he finally felt complete. Holding himself up with his forearms he continued to grind into her hard and fast. Moans and groans echoed through the room as all the feelings that they weren't able to express came rushing out.

**Lemon Ends**

Unbeknownst to them however Kagome's mother had arrived home from work early.

Walking into the house Kagome's mother called out "Kagome? Are you there sweetie? Hmm...that's odd." Kagome's mother said to herself "And Fluffy was left outside too, I hope she's ok, maybe she's just sleeping."

Walking up the stairs Kagome's mom could hear noises that she couldn't quite figure out but they were seeming to come from Kagome's room. Confused she walked up to the door listening carefully and upon realization swung the door open shocked at what she saw.

"Kagome!!" Her mother shouted.

Screaming Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru trying to separate herself from this situation somehow while trying to cover herself up. Upset at being interrupted Sesshomaru tried to control himself, now was not the time to be angry. Grabbing his boxers he quickly slipped them on preparing for a rough night, and not the kind of rough night he wanted.

Still in shock Kagome's mother stood there staring wide-eyed "I..I...Kagome? How could you do this with this..this man?!" she questioned.

"Uhh..." Kagome struggled for the right words "Well umm.."

"Wait isn't that Rin's father?" her mother asked and a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head turning her mood from shocked to mad, very mad.

"This is the man that was in your room about a month ago, you lied to me Kagome, what else have you lied about? You obviously aren't a virgin anymore, how long have you been sleeping with this man. For God's sake Kagome your 18 and this man is in his 30's are you braindead? You must be.." Her mom ranted.

"Mom...Mom..MOM!" Kagome stammered out.

"What Kagome? What will you be able to tell me to make this situation better?"

"Mom, I love him."

"Oh yea that makes it much better Kagome, thanks a lot. You are a child still Kagome, this is a man with a kid your own age. What will Rin think, it's disgusting Kagome. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Making a disgusted sound Kagome's mom rubbed her temples trying to somehow digest this information that her daughter had been with a 35 year old man and she had no idea. What could she do? What if her daughter got pregnant? What was Kagome thinking?

"I'm..I'm sorry Kagome, I have to leave right now before I totally freak out. And you!"

Kagome's mother said while turning to Sesshomaru and pointing at him.

"You! How could you do this to my innocent little daughter, trapping her and brainwashing her somehow. Do you have no self respect or honor? Sleeping with an 18 year old. What is wrong with you?"

"Ms. Higur.." Sesshomaru started.

"No, don't tell me, right now I have to take a walk, I need to think. But you Sesshomaru need to leave immediately."

"Mom.." Kagome pleaded.

"No Kagome he's leaving and right now and you are grounded for the rest of your life as far as I'm concerned. I can't deal with this right now, just stay in here for the rest of the night and I'll escort your 'friend' here out the door."

Sharing one last longing look between them Sesshomaru walked out the door leaving Kagome in a heap on her bed.

Getting downstairs Kagome's mom served Sesshomaru an ultimatum "I swear if I ever catch you around here again, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Leave my daughter alone!"

And with that she slammed the door shut. Hanging his head he walked out the door getting into his car and driving home. He was not going to let Kagome's mother split them apart. He would be with Kagome, he just had to figure out how. Kagome sobbed on her bed, how could life be like this. She felt embarrassed, sad, alone, and scared. She couldn't believe her mom had found out and gone off like that.

She had finally gotten back together with him again and now they were forced apart. She loved him and knew there would be no one else who could make her that happy. But she had to convince her mom of this she just didn't know how. She saw how her mom had reacted to the idea of her daughter with an older man, what could change her mind? That was one of the many questions that ran through her head as she tried to go to sleep.

This day had worn her out for more than one reason and with a shaky breath she curled up in her bed happy that Fluffy had bounded in a minute ago and drifted off to a very unhappy sleep.  
  
Notes: Ok you guys probably totally hate me now, just right after they got together they are split up again but anywho it'll work out. Don't be afraid or too sad! Well I hope ya liked it! Well anyways feel free to comment and please please review! It's really nice to hear from all of you!!! Thanks so much for reading, until next time! Bye bye!!!


	20. The Runaway

Sesshomaru arrived home and quietly slipped into his bedroom, shedding his clothes and letting them fall to the ground, he crawled into bed with a sigh. He rested his head on the pillow before letting his eyes close trying to relax, he took a deep breath trying to breathe out the tension that wouldn't seem to leave his body. After tossing and turning for an hour he finally ran out of energy and fell asleep.

Jerking awake Kagome sat up quickly letting the day's prior events flash through her mind. Immediately her eyes clouded over with tears and she made a quick glance at her clock noticing the numbers saying 2:30 am. Fluffy woke up a minute later whimpering and rubbed his nose against her arm trying to comfort her.

"Ok Fluffy" Kagome whispered not wanting to make any loud noises.

She'd made up her mind, she was going to run away. She could go to Sesshomaru's house but pretend like she was going to see Rin. Yes, I'll ask Rin if I can stay with her and tell her that I had a fight with my mom and need to get away. It had better work though Kagome thought.

Sneaking out of bed she tiptoed across her room and opened a bag grabbing any clothes she could along with the other necessities. Scanning her room and listing off a checklist in her head she decided that she had everything she needed. Slowly she opened her door and whipped her head around as she heard Fluffy start to whine.

Kneeling down she rubbed his head and said "It's ok Fluffy, I won't be gone too long, I just need to figure out some stuff. And I need to be away from mom" trying to reason with him so he would be quiet.

Almost as if he understood her he walked away and curled up into his bed and with a snort he went back to sleep. And with that she clicked the door behind her and walked down the stairs careful to avoid the creaks that she knew were there. Making her way out the front door she turned back and looked at her mom's keys debating whether or not to take her car. Nah, I'm already in enough trouble as it is, that would just make matters worse.

Closing and locking the front door she took one last look at her house and whispered an apology "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you mom, I didn't ever mean to hurt you. I just hope I can make everything ok but until then I'm not coming back."

Forcing her emotions back she put a determined expression on her face and started a swift walk to Sesshomaru's house. Shivering she pulled her light jacket closer to her body while always keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Picking up speed she couldn't wait until she got there, she'd always hated being alone at night outside. It always made her nervous. At the sight of his big house looming ahead she let out a squeak of joy and ran the rest of the way shifting her bag more tightly against her shoulder letting it bang against her leg.

Creeping up the pathway she didn't exactly know what to do. She hadn't planned this part out yet. Should she just go and knock on the door? It was the middle of the night and she didn't really wanna deal with all the questions Rin would ask her. Or should she try to find Rin's room and try to get her attention that way? Wait! Her room is on the 2nd floor how would that work she cursed to herself. Faced with only one more idea she decided to go with that one and walked around to the side of the house.

"Now if I'm remembering right his room should be right...here!" Kagome exclaimed excited that she had found it, before clapping a hand over her mouth her eyes opening wide at realizing how dumb she was by making an outburst like that.

Awakening sharply from his sleep he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what had brought him awake. He could've sworn that he had heard a person's voice, one that sounded distinctly like Kagome. Shaking his head he realized that he really must be going crazy but got out of bed and peeked out his window briefly.

Upon seeing a shadow he turned his head away and then turned it back again squinting against the darkness trying to make it out. His eyes went wide in realization and he swung open his door that led to an outside patio. There stood Kagome her eyes still widened in shock, shivering, and seemingly frozen to that spot and at that moment she reminded him of a little girl, scared and alone.

Quickly striding across the distance between them he enveloped her in a hug and only then did she relax against him. Pressing a kiss against the top of her head, he pulled her even tighter against his body. Dropping her bag to the ground she reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck, sniffling into it.

He could feel something warm and damp against his bare chest and pulling back he realized she was crying. Wrapping his arms around her again he rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, willing his emotions to go away. Now was not the time to get emotional, he needed to be strong for her sake. No words were spoken between them nor were they needed just the comfort of being in each other's arms was enough.

Feelings that she was calming down and her tears started to subside he spoke her name calmly "Kagome."

Lifting her face to meet his, her face streaked with tears, all she could muster was "Sesshomaru" before letting her emotions escape her again, the tears slipping down her face.

Picking her up bridal style he brought her into his room and shut the door behind him with his foot. Carrying her to his bed he laid her down, or tried to as she wouldn't let him go.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

But Kagome only whimpered in reply pulling him closer again.

"Please Sesshomaru. Stay with me, I need you" she shakily replied.

Laying down next to her he comfortingly said "Of course Kagome, always, I'll always be here when you need me."

Pulling the sheets up over the both of them he felt Kagome curl up next to him, resting her head and arm on his chest and her leg splayed across his legs. Left on his back he stared at the ceiling before putting his arm on her waist looking down at her face seeing that she was asleep.

Reaching with his other hand he brushed the hair out of her face and wiped her tears away just admiring her angelic face.

"So much pain for someone so small" he muttered. Steeling his face he continued "I will not allow you to be hurt again do not worry" he finished with almost a growl.

Feeling movement Sesshomaru looked down and watched as Kagome moved closer to him murmering softly as if she was trying to calm him and she did just that as he allowed himself to relax. Glancing at his door he was thankful that he'd locked it, he didn't want Rin to come in and find them like this. That was all Kagome needed. Falling asleep shortly after he was so happy that he had Kagome with him but they sure did need to discuss a few things when she woke up. But that could wait.

Yawning Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly trying to figure out where she was. Feeling something warm next to her she smiled and looked up seeing that Sesshomaru was still sleeping with a serene expression on his face. She remembered deciding to run away and then she came here and he found her outside and brought her in his room.

"So this is what his room looks like...I always have wondered" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Yes this is what my room looks like" a voice interrupting her making Kagome gasp with surprise.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

Swatting him across the chest Sesshomaru feigned injury before Kagome remarked "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh just long enough to here what you said, that's all" he replied putting his arms behind his head propping himself up slightly.

"I have to ask, not that I'm not happy, but why are you here? And why did you come in the middle of the night? Something could've happened to you Kagome and I don't know what I would do if something did. Why didn't you call me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well.." Kagome fidgeted "after that fight with my mom I knew I couldn't face her in the morning and I knew that I wanted to be with you so I just had to go somewhere. And this is the only place I could think of. I hope it's ok..."

"Of course it is Kagome" Sesshomaru reassured her "You are always welcome in my home. I love you" he finished while embracing her.

Feeling herself smile she returned his hug and said to him "I love you too Sesshomaru but oh what can we do? I'm not ready to deal with Rin finding out about us too?"

"Do not concern yourself, in fact Rin isn't even home. She went to go visit with her grandmother because she is ill. She won't be back for a few days so we can figure everything out by then."

"Ooh Sesshomaru thank you. I don't know what I would do without you" Kagome said while nuzzling his neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you either but do not worry. You never have to worry when you are with me. I will always take care of you." Sesshomaru stated his face serious and determined.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" she said while kissing his neck and chest lightly.

Pushing herself up she pulled her jacket off and Sesshomaru for the first time took the opportunity to look at what Kagome was wearing. Almost wishing that he didn't he could feel himself harden. She had on a tight little tank top that left nothing to the imagination with tiny little matching short shorts.

Watching Sesshomaru's eyes slide up and down her body she glanced down and noticed a bulge forming in his boxers. Giggling she straddled his lap bringing him out of his reveries kissing him gently on the lips.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru moaned as she let herself rub against him her hips circling slowly and too softly for his liking. Laughing again an instant later she found herself positioned underneath him and blinked as she tried to figure out how he did it. Finding his smirking face above hers she started to protest until he crushed his lips to hers forcing all of Kagome's thoughts out of her head other than the pleasure he was providing.

Allowing his tongue to enter her mouth she let her leg brush against his arousal as well as Sesshomaru separated allowing a hiss to pass between his lips. Knowing she had him where she wanted him she flipped them over again and got off of him.

Sesshomaru almost whined his obvious protest at this but stopped as Kagome looked over her shoulder at him saying "I think I'm gonna go take a shower. Ya wanna join me?" she finished with a wink.

Scrambling out of bed as quick as was humanly possible he ran after her, he needed a shower alright. One way or another, cold or hot, he definitely needed a shower...  
  
Notes: Hope ya liked it. I think it turned out pretty alright, lemme know what ya think though. Questions and comments are always welcome! And as always I'd really appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading though! Bye bye!!!!


	21. The Shower and the Confrontation

Warning! There is **Lemon** Content in this Chapter!!  
  
Chapter 20: The Shower and the Confrontation  
  
In the bathroom he took in the clothes on the floor and the water running and realized that she had went ahead and already started the shower. Quickly stripping himself he quietly got into the shower behind her careful not to get her attention.

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and put her head under the sprinkling water from the shower head. She was so happy to be here with Sesshomaru, speaking of Sesshomaru I wonder what's taking him so long she thought to herself. No sooner did she think this that she felt two arms wrap around her startling her out of her thoughts with a small shriek. Opening her eyes and turning around she looked up into his golden ones and seeing his playful smirk she smacked him.

"You scared me, jerk!" she said kiddingly with a smile.

"That was the idea" he countered never letting that smirk leave his face.

"Ugh you're impossible, Sesshomaru" Kagome muttered.

Pulling her closer to him Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what they had been doing a few minutes ago as she felt his erection brush against her. Sesshomaru then leaned down and left a chaste kiss on her lips leaving both wanting more.

"I believe that we had some unfinished business" Sesshomaru said as he pushed against her again making Kagome blush.

"Sessh..Sesshomaru..!" she exclaimed for she suddenly felt embarassed.

His lips were right by her ear when he whispered "Now is not the time to be shy Kagome, I know how much of an animal you truly can be especially in bed" he finished by nibbling on her ear.

**Lemon Begins**

Feeling herself flush even more she let out a contented sigh at his ministrations. Continuing down her neck he pressed soft kisses along it, stopping at her pulse to nibble on it a bit. Kagome's eyes slipped closed and she let her arms fall to her sides as Sesshomaru pleasured her.

Sesshomaru looked up and grinned as he saw Kagome was distracted and in her own little world. Kneeling down he softly brushed his finger across her core forcing a surprised gasp out of Kagome. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see Sesshomaru smiling up at her.

About to say something he rubbed his thumb against her bundle of nerves causing Kagome's legs to buckle slightly. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding her up, before pushing his slender finger into her. Almost groaning himself at the feel of how tight and wet she already was, he gently pumped his finger in and out of her, adding another and picking up the pace.

"Sessho..." Kagome mustered out as she tried to grip the slippery shower wall to try to keep standing.

Glancing up Sesshomaru could feel his arousal throb as he saw how she looked with her head thrown back and water dripping down her slick body. He didn't know how much he could hold out from pushing her against the shower wall and just having his way with her. Pulling his fingers out of her caused Kagome to let a whimper slip past her lips. Standing up Sesshomaru took his fingers and put them in his mouth cleaning them off and tasting her sweetness.

Kagome hungrily watched him, wanting more as her core continued to throb from him not finishing what he had started. His eyes met hers and she saw how they shined with lust and love but mostly love. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly turning passionately as he pushed her up against the shower wall. Grabbing both her hands in his one hand he forced them above her head and against the wall as well.

He then rested one hand on her hip steadying her while he thrusted roughly into her. Pushing her up she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to enter her even more deeply and both groaned as he continued to slam his throbbing erection into her quickly. The water made both their bodies slick and made it easier to slide against each other.

Gripping her hands into his hair he growled as he picked up the pace as he started feel himself get close. Grinding even harder into her she mewed as the wonderful friction increased. Feeling her insides contract even tighter against his arousal he rested his head on her shoulder and let go of her hands slamming faster into her. Hearing her yell his name out as she climaxed he thrusted a few more times before he came as well growling out her name as he climaxed into her. Both panting he slowly slid out of her and she wrapped her arms around him shuddering slightly and rested her head against his chest allowing each other time to try to recover and slow down their heartbeats.

**Lemon Ends**

"I love you" Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" Kagome answered back.

They cleaned each other up, dried off, and got dressed. The blissful moment ended as the reality of the fact that Kagome had run away from home and life couldn't just be happily ever after especially at this time. Sitting down on the couch Kagome sighed as she knew what had to happen.

She had to confront her mom with Sesshomaru and tell her mom all that has happened. This was not going to pretty but maybe I could wait just a little bit longer Kagome thought. Sesshomaru sat down next to her putting an arm around her and Kagome cuddled up to him trying to draw strength from him somehow.

Looking up at him she started "Oh Sesshomaru what am I gonna do? My mom will probably never forgive me.."

"You can live here Kagome, you can stay with me forever" he finished, determination clearly written across his face.

Sighing again Kagome replied "Sessho, now you know that can't work...what about Rin? What will she say when she finds out? She'll hate me for sure."

Tears began to fill her eyes as she finished speaking.

Taking her chin between his fingers and lifting her face up he spoke with a grim expression on his face "I will not live without you Kagome, I do not care what anyone thinks. Both Rin and your mother will just have to learn to accept us and I really wish that you would reconsider coming to live with me. Afterall you are 18 and that is legal, you can choose to live wherever you would like."

"I know Sesshomaru" Kagome answered meekly "But I want my mom to be on my side, I don't want her mad at me or anything. I mean she's my mom and no matter what is done or said she's still my mom and I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

"I understand I suppose but I guess that means we have to have a discussion with your mother and lay everything out for her" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea" Kagome sniffled "that's what I'm afraid of."

Clutching her to him he tried to comfort her "Do not worry Kagome, everything will work out eventually, this Sesshomaru promises you that much."

"Thanks Sessho" Kagome mumbled into Sesshomaru's shirt while they sat on the couch embracing each other.

This moment was interrupted as a knock on the door was heard causing Kagome to eep and jump slightly making them separate. Sesshomaru growled at the door but got up glancing at Kagome, trying to calm her down. Calmly approaching the door he opened it slowly but it was pushed open as Kagome's mother burst into the house.

"Where is my daughter?" Kagome's mother shouted at Sesshomaru accusingly.

Glaring at her he replied "I don't believe that you have the right to barge in here asking rudely about your daughter."

"Look buddy! She's my daughter and my problem. She disappeared last night and I'm sure she came over to your house, so tell me where she is so I can get her and we can go back to my house!"

"Do not presume to order me around Ms. Higurashi, it is a grave mistake you will only make once" he finished menacingly.  
  
Notes: Well I guess I'll stop it here. Yikes, here comes Kagome's mom again, she's a lil crazy isn't she? Lol! Thanks for reading! And please please review!! Thanks again! Bye bye!!!


	22. The Decision

Chapter 21: The Decision  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. You think you are some big, high and mighty man who can threaten everyone around to do what you want because you have more money than everyone else. But I'm not affected by you, you aren't my boss. And I'll be damned if I listen to a word you say after you've violated my daughter" she finished while pointing her finger at him.

"Get your finger out of my face" Sesshomaru gritted out trying to restrain himself.

He was quickly losing control.

"How did you find my home?" he asked.

"Well it was simple, all I did was look in the phone directory" her mother countered.

Kagome meanwhile was peering around the corner watching them argue. Sensing the tension and realizing that if she didn't intervene soon a fight would break out and things might happen, she stepped out into the open.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted out drawing the two people who were staring each other down's attention.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled out. "Kagome, get over here, we are leaving and you are never to see this man again" she finished while approaching Kagome reaching out to grab her.

Sesshomaru's growling escalated and he quickly tried to get to Kagome before her mother. Instead both stopped in their tracks as Kagome shouted again.

"Both of you stop! I can't take having you both fight!" she continued with tears in her eyes.

Turning to face her mom she started "Mom, why are you doing this? I love him, can't you see that? And he loves me. I know the age difference is a lot but we love each other and I want to be with him. Why can't you just accept it?" she choked out.

Softening her tone her mother answered "No Kagome, I can't accept it. He's practically twice your age, you're too young to be in love yet. Please Kagome you have to trust me, I know what's best for you."

Pulling Kagome into a hug her mother tried to calm Kagome down.

Shoving her away Kagome spat out "No! No Mom! Don't try to tell me you know what's best. I know what's best, I was without him once and I was extremely depressed. I can't be happy without him." Lowering her voice she continued "I always thought you told me to follow my heart and do what will make me happy. Well Sesshomaru does and my heart tells me that I want to be with him. I just wish you realized that"

All the while Sesshomaru watched the two interact clenching and unclenching his fists trying to control himself from jumping between the two and grabbing Kagome and running out the door.

"Kagome" her mother soothed her "I did mean what I said when I told you to follow you're heart." Sighing she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face "I just never thought you would grow up so fast. I guess that if you are truly sure that this man" she said while glancing back at Sesshomaru "is the man that you are in love with and want to be with I will have to trust you and let you be with him. Because I know no matter what I say you will find a way to be together."

Tears glistening in her eyes she looked up at her mother "Do you really mean it?" hope evident in her voice.

"Yes" her mother replied softly "if he makes you happy then I suppose I will have to allow it."

Turning around she looked at Sesshomaru "But you have to promise me that you will take care of her and treat her with the utmost respect and that you will never break my little girl's heart" she finished sternly.

"Of course Ms. Higurashi, your daughter is a wonderful person and I will cherish her forever and treat her like a queen" he said seriously.

"Good then" her mother replied "Well I guess I'll be leaving now. I expect you will want to move in with him. You can stop by the house anytime you like to get your things. I just hope that you will be happy Kagome. That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thanks mom" Kagome sniffled "I'm so happy that you understand now" she finished while going to her mom to hug her.

"Alright alright" her mother smiled "let's just move on and pretend that all this drama never happened. I ought to be going, I have to get back to work. I'll see you both some other time."

"Ok bye Mom."

"Goodbye Ms. Higurashi."

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked her to the door, Sesshomaru wrapping his arm around Kagome and Kagome in turn wrapping her arms around his waist. Both were smiling and content as they saw Kagome's mother get into her car waving goodbye. They waved back and watched her leave only turning to go back into the house as she left their sight.

Once in the house they both felt the need to reassure each other that they were still together and so Kagome leaning up to him and they kissed. Softly and lovingly acknowledging that no one would ever be able to pull them apart.

Separating Kagome was breathless from the emotion that they had shared from that kiss then letting her mother's conversation run through her mind. And Sesshomaru happily watched the emotions flit across her face, she was always so expressive.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru tenderly said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Wha?" Kagome said dazedly while looking up at him her eyes still not focused on him.

"Kagome" he repeated while he brushed the back as his hand against her cheek.

Seeing her finally looking at him he continued "About what your mother said. I do believe it would be best if you moved into this house with me."

Frowning she tried to think of a way to answer him "Well Sesshomaru like I said before I don't know if that would be best. I know my mom said that she would be ok with it but I'm not quite sure if she was 100% honest and then there's Rin. I mean if my mom was that upset when she found out, Rin will definitely not be happy either. She'll think I betrayed her and how would she feel to not only find out that me and you are together but also that I'm gonna be living here too. It would be soo uncomfortable."

Snuggling up against him and mumbling against his shirt she continued "You know I love you so much but I just don't think that the time is right for me to be moving into this house. Do you understand?" she finished and looked up into his eyes trying to gauge what his reaction would be.

Sighing he hugged her tighter to him and answered "I can't say that I am happy with you still denying me having you live here with me but I do understand your concern. I would have hoped with your mother's support that you would be able to but that is alright I suppose. What if you were to move into my beachhouse? Would that be more sufficient to you? I just really don't like the idea of you staying with your mother still, as you've said she still doesn't seem too convinced of my motives in this relationship and I'm not sure that I trust her."

"Oh Sesshomaru" she said with a slight smile "if you are really that worried I guess I could move into your beachhouse. If it would make you happy."

"Yes" he replied smugly "it would make me very happy. Although I would prefer having you here so I could have you whenever I wanted you" he finished huskily.

"Sesshomaru!" a slight blush tinging her cheeks "You are such a pervert! I can't believe you!" she said while giggling slightly.

"What do you expect Kagome, you made me this way" he started while running his hands up and down her arms then leaning closer to her ear whispering in it "how could I resist a body like yours?"

"Oh stop! Sesshomaru, don't you ever get tired?" she asked him.

"Nope never" he stated nonchalantly.

"No Sessho, not now. I'm tired of being cooped up all the time. I wanna go out somewhere!"

Sighing he said "Oh fine, why don't we go down to my beachhouse and we can go to the beach and go for a swim or something."

"That sounds fun but I don't have a bathing suit" she said disappointedly.

"Do not fret Kagome we can go shopping and buy one for you but only if I get to pick it out" he finished with an evil glint in his eyes.

Nodding her consent she couldn't help but mutter under her breath "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Hopping into his car they headed off to the mall in search of one bathing suit but ended up getting a little bit more...  
  
Notes: Well ok that's the end of this chapter!! Yay, Kagome's mom finally accepted them or did she? Naw she did. Lol. I wonder what's gonna happen next chapter? Well I hope ya liked this one!! Please please review it helps to keep me writing!! Well, until next time! Bye!!!


	23. The Mall and the Two Hentais

Chapter 22: The Mall and The Two Hentais

Arriving at the mall, Kagome looked excitedly around. It seemed like she hadn't been to the mall in forever and this is just what she needed to relieve any stress she might have.

"Come on Sesshomaru" Kagome said while tugging on his hand trying to pull him into a store.

Sighing as he let her drag him through the mall he second-guessed his decision of bringing Kagome into the mall. Although he did love seeing that sparkle in her eyes, she seemed totally content and happy walking around looking at clothes. Maybe he could allow her this joy even if he wasn't having the best time himself. His thoughts ended when they came up to the bathing suit store.

It was called Everything But Water and had a huge selection of bathing suits that he couldn't wait to see Kagome in. His perverted side surfaced again as he smirked, letting images of Kagome in all the different suits flash through his head.

"Sesshomaru?!" Kagome questioned him, a concerned look on her face, eyeing the funny glazed look he had gotten in his eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked sharply, abruptly pushing those images out of his head.

Putting a hand up to his forehead she murmered softly "Well you don't feel hot. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine" Sesshomaru assured her with a rare smile.

"Ok!" Kagome chirped as they entered the store.

Kagome rushed ahead giddily looking through all of the bathing suits while Sesshomaru took a more calculated approach scanning the store for the most skimpy and revealing ones. Letting his gaze slip from Kagome, he went off into his own bathing suit world.

"Hello I am Miroku" the man said as he stood a little too close for comfort to Kagome.

"Hi I'm Kagome" Kagome replied warily.

"I work here and so if you would need any help at all picking anything out or trying anything on in the dressing room just let me know" he replied with a smile letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Uhh..." Kagome stuttered "I think I'll be fine thank you" as she started to twitch nervously. Who was this guy and why didn't he just leave she wondered.

"Oh" Miroku frowned "a beautiful woman such as yourself should not be alone like this and I would be more than happy to help you in any way" he finished while grinning lecherously.

"No really, I'll be fine and I'm not alone" Kagome said while slowly inching away all the while looking for Sesshomaru too. Where could he be, I just saw him a minute ago.

"Alright" Miroku answered disappointedly "but I do have one more question." Taking her hand in his he continued "Would you do me the honor of bearing my..."

But he was cut off by a growl and was shoved against the wall instantaneously. Kagome gasped as she realized it was Sesshomaru who was doing this. She sighed in relief but then realized what he was doing in the middle of a store and rushed over to them to find Sesshomaru growling menacingly tightening his grip on Miroku's neck his eyes flashing with anger.

Miroku on the otherhand was scared to death, his eyes widened in fear and gasping for breath.

"You will do best not to ever touch her again, lecher" Sesshomaru gritted out, his anger overcoming anything else.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome soothed him while putting her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

She jumped back with a frightened gasp as he tensed and his growling seemed to escalate. Her eyes started to tear and she whimpered as she cowered away from him, afraid of him now as well. She'd never seen him like this before, the only other time was when he caught her with Inuyasha...

His angry haze cleared slightly as he heard a whimper that seemed to come from Kagome. Kagome, her name ran through his head and he completely snapped out of it, dropping Miroku to the ground.

Miroku promptly rubbed his neck, choking slightly. He then jumped up quickly and ran to the back of the store to hide.

Turning around Sesshomaru saw Kagome and she seemed to be crying for some reason. Walking over to her he saw as she seemed to flinch when he reached for her pulling her into a hug rubbing her back soothingly. Sniffling she tried to pull away from him but was stopped when his grip tightened pressing his body against her, letting the warmth of his body try to sooth her frayed nerves.

He didn't understand what had gotten her so frightened and started to stroke her hair trying to get her to calm down. Kagome took in a shaky breath trying to regain her composure, she didn't like feeling so vulnerable especially out in public where everyone could see her.

She slowly picked her head up to look into Sesshomaru's face, seeing how his eyes shined with concern. He doesn't know what I'm scared about.

"Kagome" he said softly and calmly keeping his gaze on her.

"Sesshomaru" she replied, her voice hoarse "Why did you act like that? I tried to stop you and you...you.." she stuttered her voice breaking as tears started to softly slide down her face again.

Confused, Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her face continuing to comfort her in order to coax her to finish her sentence.

"You didn't even know it was me. I was scared that you would hurt me too" she whispered quietly, burying her face into his chest when she finished.

His eyes widened at her statement, recalling back to what had happened only a few minutes ago, he realized that he had acted totally irrationally with no concern for the most important thing in his life, Kagome. Frowning, he was disappointed in himself that he had acted in such a way, and let his control slip yet again.

Pulling her back so that he could look into her eyes he started "Kagome, please don't be afraid of me. I won't ever hurt you I promise. And I must apologize also for how brash I acted, I don't know what came over me. I swear that I will try my hardest to not lose control of myself so easily but when I see you with another man I just..." he trailed off not wanting to admit it.

"Get jealous?" Kagome finished the sentence for him.

"Yes" Sesshomaru conceded solemnly.

"Oh Sessho" Kagome said while reaching up a hand to brush against his cheek "You don't ever need to worry. I love you and only you. I would never want to be with anyone else" she finished while smiling up at him reassuringly.

"Thank you" he stated simply. He never liked to feel vulnerable and weak, especially around Kagome who he was always supposed to protect.

"Alright now, Sesshomaru you have to promise you will think before you act next time. And talk to me first before you go and try to kill someone, I will have to talk to guys other than you sometimes, ya know."

Shifting his gaze down in embarassment he nodded in agreement and acceptance.

"Ok, well did you see any bathing suits you liked or what?" she asked him, her mood doing a complete 180.

Sesshomaru was always amazed at her ability to forgive and forget. Also at her rapid mood changes, one minute she's sad and the other she's happy. It's what he loved about her though, her spontaneity. Something that up until now he never had.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" he replied.

"So...did you see anything? Because afterall you said that you wanted to pick it out..?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh yes, well I did. I'll go get them right now." he stated while walking off to grab them.

Shaking her head she muttered to herself "That Sesshomaru, sometimes I just don't know what he's thinking."

Coming up to her with that mischievious smile on his face she dreaded seeing what he had picked out for her.

"Here Kagome" he smirked while passing them over to her.

"Sesshomaru! These are the smallest, and sluttiest bathing suits I've ever seen" Kagome said.

"Well yea, that was the idea Kagome" he replied smoothly.

Smacking him she said "Oh alright, I'll play along. I'll go to the dressing room now."

"I'll wait outside I suppose and you have to show me every one." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh uh!" Kagome disagreed "I'm not walking out here in the open with these on" she said sticking the bathing suits out in front of her.

"Well alright, I'll come in the room with you then and help you change" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"No way you hentai. You are not coming in there with me" she shook her head.

She could just imagine what would happen if he did, not that the idea of that totally repulsed her, it would be kind of exciting. No! I will not think that, look what he's turned me into.

"Alright, I'll go in here" she said pointing to the dressing room "and you wait here" she finished gesturing to the chair next to the dressing room door.

"Yea yea" he sighed while sitting down.

Kagome walked in the door closing it behind her.  
  
Notes: Well I know I ended it at a weird place but oh well. I hope ya liked it! I know it's probably not the path you thought it would take but hey it'll probably get there. Ya gotta love Sesshomaru and Miroku the perverts, lol. Thanks for reading as always. Also pretty please review. Well until next time!! Bye!   
  
Thanks to Reviewers: Hey!!! I'll make this short....THANKS!!! I always love hearing feedback from you all and this time isn't any different. You guys always have such nice things to say, it just makes my day!!!!! Thanks again!!


	24. Dressing Room Escapade and the Reveal

Chapter 23: Dressing Room Escapade and the Reveal  
  
Looking at the bathing suits close up she couldn't imagine actually wearing any of these. Sighing, she resided herself to the fact that she would have to and not wanting to make another scene she slipped the first one on. It was black and the top was a halter style while the bottom was a very small bikini style which tied at the sides. Flushing slightly while looking in the mirror she couldn't help but feel exposed, very exposed and also embarassed.

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time Sesshomaru tapped his foot impatiently waiting for a sign that Kagome had tried her first bathing suit on.

"How long can it take" he muttered mostly to himself.

He looked as the door slowly opened slightly, watching as Kagome meekly peeked her head out the door showing only some of her body. But it was enough for Sesshomaru's jaw to drop as he saw how sexy she looked in that suit.

Kagome giggled nervously, feeling her face turn even more red, as she watched Sesshomaru's reaction. Glancing quickly around she saw that every other guy seemed to have stopped what they were doing to gawk at her too and Sesshomaru seemed to notice this as well and Kagome watched as his face frowned in anger.

Sesshomaru could not believe how all the men in the store stared at HIS Kagome with what looked like lust in their eyes. This would not do! Standing up quickly and abruptly he pushed Kagome roughly into the dressing room with him following shortly after.

"Sessho..?" Kagome gasped out as she was shoved into the dressing room, shock written clearly across her face.

Once locked inside the dressing room Sesshomaru turned to Kagome only a slight bit of anger left in him, the rest melting away as he looked into Kagome's surprised eyes. Crushing her body into his he hugged her tightly, the jealousy still coursing through his veins.

Realizing the problem she hugged him back reaching a hand up into his hair, gently stroking it while using her other hand to rub his back calmingly. Kagome didn't quite understand why he had reacted that way, he knows that she only cares for and wants him. They just went over that when that Miroku occurence happened.

Sesshomaru sighed, burying his face into the crook of Kagome's neck, nuzzling it slightly, as he felt Kagome's small hands softly caressing him. Letting her sweet scent overwhelm his senses, his grip lessened on her allowing Kagome to pull away slightly looking into his eyes, her eyes filled with questioning.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked him softly brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face never breaking their eye contact.

Giving her a once over he took in her flushed appearance apparently due to embarassment and maybe something else, and couldn't help but flash back to his prior feelings of arousal when he first saw her in the bathing suit. She really did look beautiful with her cheeks tinged pink, her lips parted slightly, and her big, brown eyes opened wide looking at him and he bit back a groan as his manhood throbbed back to life. Unable to hold himself back any longer he hungrily slashed his lips across hers forcing a surprised gasp from Kagome. Pushing her back against the wall gruffly he continued to kiss her passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue massage against hers and impulsively gripped onto his arms to keep steady while rubbing herself against his erection. Sesshomaru hissed with pleasure and pinned her to the wall even further. Feeling him grind into her while placing kisses along her neck she let her head fall back with her lips slightly open, a mewl slipping out. Upon reaching her breasts he licked and sucked the skin that was exposed before reaching behind her to untie her top.

A knock on a door that sounded somehow close to where he was brought him to stop his actions. Hearing another knock Sesshomaru realized that in fact it was the door that they were in that was being knocked on. With a discouraged growl he pulled away from Kagome to address the problem.

Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru left her before her head cleared and she remembered where she was. She was in a dressing room of a store getting hot and heavy and.....Kagome gasped and covered her mouth as she realized that people could have heard her. Embarrassment ran through her entire body as a delightful red covered her from head to toe.

"Yes?" strained Sesshomaru's voice as he opened the door his patience wearing thin. He really hated being interrupted.

A girl who must work there stood looking slightly embarassed herself replied "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to refrain from committing such acts in our dressing rooms."

Kagome cowered in the corner, her head down, trying to avoid the gaze of everyone in the store because it seemed as though Sesshomaru and her had caused quite a scene.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed "I am sorry" he started then reaching behind him to grab the bathing suits he continued "Here take these bathing suits. I will be buying them so you can start ringing them up and give us a moment" he finished with a glare.

"Alright" the girl consented taking the bathing suits and quickly scurrying off. Closing the door he faced Kagome and taking in her unwillingness to look up he took her chin and raised it so he could look at her face.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm?" Kagome squeaked, the embarrassment not losing it's grip on her.

"You have no need to be embarrassed, it matters not what these fools think of you. They are nothing compared to you and they should worry what you think of them. So don't ever feel the need to cower away and hide. Promise me Kagome!" he demanded his tone softening slightly so as not to make her more upset.

"Ok" Kagome admonished quietly trying to get him to release his hold on her.

"Kagome please, you have to mean it" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Alright Sesshomaru I promise" she replied with a smile.

"Good, well I suppose I'll wait outside for you to change back into your clothes."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind, it's nothing you haven't seen before" Kagome said her voice taking on a more carefree tone.

Happy that she seemed to feel more comfortable and back to normal he smiled at her "Now I don't know if that's the best idea. I mean I already have a little problem and if I saw you like that I'm not quite sure I'd be able to stop myself from..." he trailed off.

Smirking at him she answered "I trust you Sesshomaru but I do feel bad about you having to walk around with that problem" finishing coyly she cupped him through his jeans.

"Fuck..." Sesshomaru grunted as his desire came rushing back to him.

Taking a deep breath he took her wrist and pulled her hand away from him, using the most self-control he could muster.

"Kagome stop..." he gritted out.

"Why?" Kagome asked him sweetly.

"Because now is not the time for that. Trust me."

"Alright" Kagome frowned.

"Don't worry Kagome, we will finish this but just not here" his voice taking on a husky tone.

Turning his back so he didn't face her she quickly changed out of the bathing suit and he paid for them all. Leaving the mall they both got into the car and Sesshomaru took them to his beachhouse.

Once there Sesshomaru turned to Kagome to say "Kagome, you get ready and put on whichever bathing suit you want to wear and I'll meet you on the beach. I have some work I have to take care of really quickly, ok?"

"Sure Sesshomaru!" Kagome replied giving him a chaste kiss before they retreated to their own rooms.

In Sesshomaru's room he sat in a chair reflecting on what had happened in that store. He had lost control again and brought out things in him that he had long forgotten or at least tried to. Looking at his hands he watched as they transformed to have claws on his fingers, his forehead showed a blue crescent moon and his arms and face got magenta stripes along with the fact that his ears were pointed and he had fangs. It had been years since he had last been in this demon form and he had thought that maybe he had been able to suppress it forever.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of being a demon he was just concerned of how others would react to seeing him in this form. And now that he had Kagome he never wanted to revert to this but knew that she would eventually have to find out. It was afterall a part of him but he didn't know what she would say. Also it would be another thing that he kept from her. Willing back his human disguise with a sigh he changed into swimming trunks.

It would have to wait, he would tell her one of these days but now he had to attend to other needs...  
  
Notes: Well there ya go! He is a demon afterall, weird huh? I went back and forth between whether or not he was a demon but that was really the only explanation for all his outbursts and loss of control. I apologize if you don't like how I fit it into the story but oh well! I tried, not totally happy with it but I had to get another chapter out. Thanks for reading!! Until next time! Bye!


	25. Beach Fun and Moving In

----Just a quick note, I've decided to separate the characters' plots with this: ------------

Alrightie? Just wanted to let ya know!! Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 24: Beach Fun and Moving In

A deadpan expression was on Inuyasha's face as he tried to watch tv. He had just heard that Kagome and Sesshomaru were back together again along with the fact that she was going to be moving in with him. He let a sigh slip past his lips as he thought about Kagome. He was happy that Sesshomaru and Kagome had each other but there was that one part that nagged at him in the back of his mind, that he should be who Kagome's with.

He would never have used someone as perfect and wonderful as Kagome. She was perfect and his mind flashed back to a vision of her smiling at him. That smile could make him do things he would never have done before. Sighing again he tried to compose himself along with convince himself that she would be better off with Sesshomaru and he could get over her. It was just an infatuation, he told himself, although not all that firmly.

Standing up abruptly he muttered to himself "Maybe if I see her just one more time, I can get her out of my head..." Deciding on that he grabbed his car keys and hopped into his car, intent on finding Kagome.

-----------------------------------

Trotting down the path to the beach Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as he caught view of Kagome. She was laying on a reclining chair, her hair splayed out behind her with the sun reflecting off of her making her looking heavenly. Kagome had picked a red string bikini top with a red bottom that also had strings that tied at the sides. He smiled as he knew that she was his and only his, then continued on his way to her.

Upon reaching her he noticed that her eyes were closed and must have been unaware that he was right in front of her because she made no movement or acknowledgement of him. Smirking he decided to have a little fun with her. Swiftly and quietly running back to the house he grabbed a bucket before jogging back to where Kagome was.

Walking out to the water he filled the bucket up to brimming heights before carefully making his way back to her. Forcing back a chuckle he pulled the bucket back before throwing it forward sending the water showering all over her body.

Mind you the water was freezing cold and so he was not surprised when Kagome jumped up with a shriek her eyes widening in surprise.

"Sesshomaru?!" Kagome screeched looking at him in disbelief.

Sesshomaru just meerly shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk on his face with nothing to say. Shivering, Kagome could feel the goosebumps form all over her body. That water was freezing, she would definitely have to get him back for that.

Spying the bucket on the sand next to Sesshomaru she made a dash for it but unfortunately he was prepared for it and they both reached it at the same time. A tug of war broke out as both fought for the bucket. Kagome was of course no match for Sesshomaru's strength but she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned him seductively, her lips pouted and her eyelashes fluttering.

"Whuh...what...?" Sesshomaru stuttered spellbound if only for a brief moment, but it was long enough for Kagome to yank the bucket out of his grip with a giggle.

Darting off to the water as quickly as possible with Sesshomaru chasing after her she quickly filled the bucket up throwing the contents of it right in his face causing him to sputter and choke.

Laughing Kagome took off afraid of the retaliation he might reap on her for what she just did. It was funny though to see him all soaked with water, he looked like a wet puppy. Sesshomaru laughed as well after the shock of getting cold water whipped in your face wore off and ran after her.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha swore as he knocked again and again on Sesshomaru's door without getting any response.

"Where the hell could that bastard be?" Inuyasha swore again before ringing the doorbell in rapid succession along with pounding on the door.

Becoming desperate he started to kick at the door even though he knew it was to no avail. Taking a deep breath he quit with one last kick and sat on the stoop with his head in his hands trying to get under control again while thinking of where they could be. Coming up with one more place he jumped up, jogging to his car and got in.

Screeching out of the driveway he headed to his last option, the beachhouse, where this "obsession" had all started.

--------------------------------

Kagome continued to run her laughter flowing behind her only egging Sesshomaru on even more. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back a chuckle at how carefree Kagome was at the moment, he loved seeing her like this. Chasing her and quickly increasing his pace, he had been holding back, he pounced on her, both of them tumbling to the ground. They were a ball of laughter as they rolled around together on the sand and started to wrestle around both fighting for dominance.

They were both panting for breath as they had overexerted themselves both with the chase and then wrestling with each other. Kagome ran out of energy as Sesshomaru declared victory by flipping them over so that he was on top of her, straddling her waist forcing her arms down by grabbing her wrists and placing them on the sand.

Kagome let out a slight giggle and loved the feel of the sun heated sand against her back, instantly warming her up. Sighing she looked up into Sesshomaru's warm molten eyes instantly falling into a trance. They both stared at each other until Sesshomaru reached down to place a soft kiss to her forehead before moving lower to kiss her lips slowly moving his lips over hers lovingly.

------------------------------

Inuyasha growled as he slammed his car door shut taking a quick pace up to the door, slamming his fist on it hard. Alternating between ringing the doorbell and knocking he couldn't believe they weren't here either, he had seen Sesshomaru's car in the driveway. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughing that sounded like Kagome and realized that maybe they were on the beach.

His face became downcast as he came to the conclusion that she was probably laughing with Sesshomaru about something. But even that wouldn't deter him from seeing her and so he made his way down the path to the beach. The scene that awaited him was one that caused him to feel a twinge of pain in his heart. Kagome was running away from Sesshomaru for one reason or another with him following her.

He watched as they fell to the ground together laughing and his face fell when Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Kagome. He knew that obviously being together they would do things like this but it pained him to witness it firsthand. Sighing he decided it would probably be best to come another time, when they weren't so occupied with each other.

----------------------------

Releasing her hands she immediately brought them to wrap around his neck holding him to her letting the kiss deepen by running her tongue along his bottom lip and plunging it into his mouth. Sesshomaru groaned as he rubbed himself against her and felt her arch up into him.

Pulling away harshly Sesshomaru looked up towards the house and Kagome whimpered from the loss and looked to see what had stopped him. Kagome gasped as she noticed that Inuyasha was standing halfway down the path seeming to stare into nothingness. Worried she scrambled to get out from under Sesshomaru who seemed peeved to be interrupted and gave her a look.

"Sesshomaru!" she softly said "I have to go see what Inuyasha wants, something looks wrong, ok?" she finished while caressing his cheek softly.

Giving a short nod of acceptance and grumbling slightly to himself, Sesshomaru allowed her to get up and watched as she jogged up the path to meet his brother. His eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what his brother was doing here becoming suspicious of his intentions immediately.

He got up and walked after Kagome, not trusting Inuyasha to be alone with Kagome.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha then turned away and started to walk back up to the house but stopped him when she yelled out "Inuyasha! Wait!"

----------------------------

Inuyasha heard Kagome yell his name and turned around to see what she was going to say to him. His eyes widened slightly as he admired her, the sun was setting giving a beautiful backdrop to Kagome in a skimpy bikini with her hair slightly damp, her face flushed from running and her lips slightly swollen from kissing. He didn't like that part but still couldn't stop from getting aroused at seeing how gorgeous she looked just standing there looking at him.

Doing his best to fight back the arousal and hide it he shifted uncomfortably before saying "Hi Kagome."

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome replied her eyes full of concern.

"Uh...um..." Inuyasha stuttered trying to find the right thing to say "Well I...I just wanted to see the both of you and congratulate you on moving into his house."

"Oh" Kagome said somewhat disbelieving his answer but her eyes still filled with warmth "Well thanks Inuyasha that was sweet of you."

Giving him a smile that he just adored.

"Yea...well.." he trailed off.

"Hello Inuyasha" Sesshomaru rumbled as he came up behind Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in anger and jealousy briefly before subdueing it so no one would notice but Sesshomaru did see it and held Kagome tighter to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned him at his change in mood.

Sesshomaru simply continued holding her to him while glaring at Inuyasha warningly for now he could smell Inuyasha's arousal. He was not so stupid to think that Inuyasha would come here unannounced for no good reason. He knew that Inuyasha held feelings for Kagome and he'd be damned if he let him take her away. Feeling the animosity between the two thicken she decided to intervene quickly.

"Uh...guys. How about we go inside and get something to eat. I'm kinda hungry" Kagome said while motioning towards the house.

"No.." Inuyasha started "I have to go but I'll take a raincheck" he finished flashing Kagome a small reasurring smile.

"Ok" Kagome smiled back "Bye then" she said while going over to give him a hug goodbye.

This was met with resistance by Sesshomaru who did not like that idea and made it vocal by growling his disapproval.

Turning back to Sesshomaru quickly she whispered "Stop it!" and gave Inuyasha a quick hug sending him on his way.

After Inuyasha was out of earshot Kagome faced Sesshomaru her disappointment written clearly on her face.

"Sesshomaru...why did you act like that? He's your brother and my friend! Don't act so rude!"

"I will not act civil to that thing, I don't trust him!" Sesshomaru bit out.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome soothed wrapping her arms around his waist "Don't worry so much!"

Sesshomaru immediately relaxed into the hug returning it and sighed contentedly. "Hey!" Kagome exclaimed "How about we go to my house and pick up my stuff so that I can move in right now?" she asked him knowing that would brighten his mood.

"Yes that sounds good, I would be happy to do that" he replied.

They quickly changed and got into his car quickly arriving at her house. Walking up the path hand in hand Sesshomaru could tell she was nervous so he squeezed her hand to reassure her. Smiling up at him at the gesture she opened the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called out and getting no response she breathed a sigh of relief and hurried up the stairs but not before she was greeted by Fluffy.

"Hi Fluffy" Kagome grinned leaning down to pet the dog affectionately.

Once in her room she grabbed everything she deemed important stuffing it into backpacks, and anything else suitable to carry and loaded it into his car. She finished with a smile happy that things were starting to look up.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes" she replied but Fluffy had other ideas as he rushed up to her whimpering and whining. "Oooh Fluffy I'm sorry.."

"You may take him with to the house Kagome" Sesshomaru consented and watched as her face lit up in a huge smile before being engulfed in a hug.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" she said happily and then proceeded to grab Fluffy hopping into the car.

Reaching the beachhouse they unloaded everything while Fluffy yipped excitedly at their feet. And when everything was done Sesshomaru and Kagome collapsed onto the bed exhausted with Fluffy pouncing on them.

Laughing they curled up under the covers with Fluffy at the foot of the bed and slipped off into a deep slumber...  
  
Notes: Wow! This was really really long for me! My longest chapter ever. Hope ya liked it!!Anyhoo, the next chapter will not be written by me and I don't think I will be able to post anymore chapters until after I get back from vacation. I will be gone for a week and therefore unable to work on this story! I apologize in advance!! Well thanks so much for reading and as usual pretty please review! Thanks again! Until next time!!


	26. Just A Dream

Hey! Just wanted to give full credit to Melissa Marin, or Ookami Kanshisha, or midnitetimberwolf for this chapter because she came up with this idea as well as wrote it. I made slight changes so that it would fit more into the story but other than that she did everything! So Thanks Melissa!!   
  
Chapter 25: "Just a Dream"  
  
It was late and Kagome wanted nothing more than to sleep some more. Sesshoumaru had left to go back home to Rin leaving her at the beach house alone. In truth he had worn her out physically and sexually. Their day consisted of a picnic on the beach followed by a swim and a long walk along the shore and making love near the waters edge. After they returned to the beach house they ate a light dinner and watched 'The Wedding Planner' another romance movie that set Kagome's heated desire in full motion.  
  
Warning Lemon Scene!!!  
  
Kagome straddled Sesshoumaru fondling his hardened length as she rubbed herself against him. She kissed him with all her passion and desire that only he could bring out, he too clung to her kissing her madly, his control was slipping as she continued to make love to his mouth and neck. Pulling her against him and holding her as he stood up from the couch, he carried her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as her heated core inflamed his arousal even more. Neither could contain themselves as they both began tearing off each other's clothes laying her down on the bed naked he settled between her legs and began his dance on her center  
  
Kagome rocked against him gripping the sheets panting out his name "Sesshoumaru!" He loved hearing his name called by this delicate female that only desired and loved him. He wouldn't have it any other way as he plunged his tongue in her core with his rough tongue sending shivers down her spine as she was close to release. Kagome screamed out "Yes, Sesshoumaru" as she orgasmed.  
  
He moved on top of her, his erection slipped inside her letting her fill how hard she has made him while he kissed her thrusting inside her and began a slow rhythm at first then increased as Kagome kept in pace. He then flipped her over on her stomach and raised her so she remained on all fours he then began thrusting in her again. Kagome felt different sensations in this position as she craned her head with a devilish smile saying "Doggie Style Huh?!"  
  
Having him slam into her, she moaned in pleasure as her head dropped down letting him have full access to her. Kagome began to pant, "Faster, faster, I'm close Sesshoumaru." With her complied with her wishes as he to began slamming into her with such force that he was sure that she'd be sore in the morning. He nuzzled her neck suckling the junction between her neck and shoulder the feel of her quickened heart rate pulse sent his blood flowing. He lifted his head from her junction noticing a blotch of red and blue marked her skin from him sucking on it.  
  
Kagome cried out Sesshoumaru, as her inner walls tightened and pulsed around his shaft pulling him deeper into her cavity. Kagome's orgasm hit deep and hard sending Sesshoumaru over the edge coming at the same time as he released with one final thrust he pulled Kagome to him as he collapsed on his side bringing her with him. Exhausted Kagome snuggled closer to him falling asleep.  
  
End Lemon.  
  
Waking suddenly from the loss of warmth Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who was dressed and slipping on his shoes.  
  
"Rin!" Was all he said, knowing Kagome had awaken from sleep.  
  
She crawled up to his lap and laid her head there while he stroked her face with the palm of his hand.  
  
"You know tomorrow is Career Day are you or one of your representatives going to show supporting your company?" Kagome said shyly, hoping that he would not show.  
  
"I do not know? If we are scheduled to appear then I am sure someone from the PR will show." Sesshoumaru said in a deep mellow voice leaving no questions for her to ask.  
  
"Oh, all right then. I guess you have to go huh." Kagome said with disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I do, however I will be back in the morning to take you to school."  
  
He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Not wanting to reenact their last session. He lifted Kagome's head from his lap and placed her on the bed with tenderness.  
  
Kagome rolled over to the other side of the bed getting tangled in the sheets following Sesshoumaru's movements as he walked around the bed towards the door. Looking back he seen the smile that crossed her face and in a swift motion he was at her side kissing her deep promising her he would return. Kagome broke the kiss for some much needed air as she panted.  
  
"I shall see you in the morning then my love." Sesshoumaru smiled and gave Kagome a quick hug before leaving the beach house.  
  
Kagome kneeled in bed as she watched through the balcony window as Sesshoumaru's car lights faded into the inky depths of night. She flopped down on the bed sighing in what she was not sure of to be relief or longing. She soon drifted off to sleep thinking about Sesshoumaru and Career day.  
  
In her dream.  
  
Kagome meets up with Sango in the hall at school.  
  
"Hey, Sango how are you?" Kagome says looking at her with a smile as they both headed towards the lockers.  
  
"I'm good and I can tell you're even in a better mood than myself." Sango grinned evilly knowing Kagome must have had a very good night indeed.  
  
"Actually I had the most wonderful night." Kagome explained, only to have Sango mutter under her breath, "With him!" Kagome barely caught it but she nodded nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, what companies do you think will show up for Career Day besides the Military Services and Law Enforcement?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango was into that kind of thing always wanting to know ahead of time what, who, where and why things were happening. Could you blame her, she's optimistic and very open.  
  
"I heard of a few but none that's interesting to even really listen to." Sango stated as she grabbed her history book and slammed her locker shut.  
  
Well I guess nothing to worry about then huh! Well gotta go to class, see you at lunch ok?" Kagome said as she walked towards her class for math, her worst subject that happens to be the most boring of them all. Kagome walks in and immediately takes her seat in the back of the room. Getting out her notebook, pencil and math book, she opens the notebook only to see the scribbles she wrote in Sesshoumaru's name. She giggled at the thought turning the page to where her notes lie studying them over and over again.  
  
The class begins to fill as the students chatter away about Career Day. Sesshoumaru groans as he looks at his Itinerary for the day, he is scheduled to attend Rin and Kagome's school for Career Day. Wondering why he had such privilege to do the honors. Then he remembered promising Rin he would be the one to attend he sighed in defeat. 'Nothing could go wrong right? At least I might be able to see Kagome.' He thought as he grabbed his briefcase and left his office heading off to the school.  
  
Kagome sat in her seat waiting for class to begin as she watched and grimaced as the snobbiest girl in class ragged on one of the girls who happened to be less fortunate than her. Not everyone is rich as her, well except for Rin and Sesshoumaru who are the richest in Japan. The snobby girl name Yuri kept on bagging on Ahyana saying she looks worse than the cafeteria lady and how her hair didn't compare to hers. (You know the type. I'm sure.")  
  
Some of the boys and girls laughed as Kagome's began to lose her temper hearing such degrading remarks she was about to say something to Yuri when at that precise moment Kagome looked up only to see Him. Sesshoumaru prancing in with his defined grace and stature wearing a black suit and gray shirt that contrasted with his regal looks and silver hair. Upon entering he did not look at the class nor seem to notice Kagome staring at him. Setting his briefcase down on the desk he felt eyes burning in the back of his head and he turned.  
  
Seeing the girl Yuri smirk and the boys groan his eyes scanned the room falling on the last person he thought he would see. Kagome. She sat in the back looking at him as he stared at her with some akin to longing but quickly snapped out of it not wanting to be too obvious.  
  
Kagome watched as Yuri seemed entranced by Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru.  
  
"Wow.." Kagome heard Yuri whisper to another one of her snob friends "look at him, he's so hot, a little old but still. I should be able to get him" she finished with a snicker, her eyes intent on her prey.  
  
Kagome outraged at what she'd just overheard stood up brashly glaring daggers at the girl. She approached Yuri quickly so that she could end this here and now. Everyone in the room gasped and turned to look at what had caused Kagome to act so abruptly.  
  
"Look Yuri!" Kagome said pointedly "There is no way that someone like Sesshomaru would go for a slut like you Yuri."  
  
Yuri astonished and angered at what Kagome had said stood up to defend herself.  
  
"Oh really?" Yuri sneered "Like you are anything to look at yourself? At least I'm pretty...you on the other hand..." she scoffed while trailing her sentence off letting Kagome fill in the blanks.  
  
Kagome was emblazened with anger and took it upon herself to lay a slap across Yuri's face followed by a kick in the stomach.  
  
All the classmates as well as Sesshomaru stared with their mouthes agape, Kagome had never been known to be violent at all.  
  
Yuri gasped as the air was knocked out of her, clutching her stomach and falling to her knees.  
  
Kagome laughed "Not so tough anymore are we know Yuri?" she asked her looking down at her.  
  
But Yuri was far from down and out and grabbed onto Kagome pulling her down with her onto the floor.  
  
The class went into a complete uproar as a girl fight broke out, the boys whooping it up as usual.  
  
Fists were flying along with the occassional foot being kicked up and the fight continued.  
  
Sesshomaru watched from a distance, a sense of pride and arousal coming over him as he watched his Kagome fight for him. He'd never seen her so angry and he had to admit that it was a turn on.  
  
Both panting for breathe Kagome and Yuri split apart both looking a bit more tousled than before.  
  
Kagome's hair was a mess, strands going in a million directions while Yuri looked to be missing parts of her hair in spots. Yuri looked worse for the wear and her clothes were ripped in multiple places as well as some areas on her face which looked to be bruising any minute now.  
  
Kagome smiled while looking at the damage she'd done, she'd won this fight and felt proud that she defended herself so well, no one would mess with her now. She then gasped as she realized that she had broken into a huge fight in the middle of the classroom with all her classmates watching as well as Sesshomaru. What would he think she wondered and found out as she turned to face him.  
  
She found him smirking slightly and realized that he too was happy with the outcome. Standing up she approached him and found herself enveloped in a huge hug.  
  
"You did well" Sesshomaru murmered into her hair leaving a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Kagome sighed happily resting more fully against him wrapping her arms around him as well.  
  
Kagome raised her head towards him facing the door when Rin walked in. She was surprised to see her father here already but what was he doing. Who is he holding? She walked in and gasped it was Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew Rin was there, as he placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips he removed his arms from around Kagome and stepping back so that she could regain her composure, when she heard.  
  
"Kagome!" She turned her head and shock ran through her body.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Kagome woke up sweating and panting "Oh, Kami what in seven hells was that? What a crazy dream." She couldn't believe she had such a weird dream. Kagome rolled over and looked at the clock it was already 5:45 in the morning. She decided to get up and take a really cold shower to wake thoughts from that dream.  
  
Notes: Well as you know this wasn't written by me, only small parts but anyways. And the majority of it was a dream so obviously that stuff didn't actually happen!! I hope to have another chapter out by Sunday that will be written by me! I have to apologize profusely for taking so long to get all this stuff out but I was on vacation for a week and so have been wrapped up with that stuff. Well thanks! Until next time!!   
  
Thanks to Reviewers: You guys are great what more can I say?!?! I really really appreciate all the positive feedback you guys give me!!   



	27. Getting Comfortable and the Practical Jo...

Ch. 26 Getting Comfortable and The Practical Joke??   
  
Getting out of the shower Kagome quickly dried herself off and pulled a pair of shorts and a halter top on. She couldn't shake the memories of that dream out of her head. It seemed so real and the worst part was that Rin had found them out. Knowing that Rin finding out about them was inevitable made a chill run up her spine.   
  
She had no idea how Rin would react and she didn't want to lose her as a friend. Deciding not to let those thoughts linger, it would only make matters worse afterall, she set about making the beachhouse look more "homey" as she liked to put it.   
  
First things first, she had to get out Fluffy's supplies as he made himself known by whimpering at her feet. Rummaging through a box she came upon all of his things and pulled them out setting up his bed and bowls of food and water. Fluffy happily yipped and got to work eating his food. Kagome smiled and watched him for a brief moment luxuriating in the idea of living life like a dog, no worries and everything was given to you.   
  
Sighing as she snapped out of her daydream she continued working, adding little touches of her to every part of the house. Plopping down on the couch she wiped the sweat from her brow and admired her handiwork, it was already looking more like home already. She grinned and decided that she could make this work.   
  
Fluffy curled up by her feet with a huff and fell asleep while Kagome let the calmness and quiet envelope her and relax her. Taking a quick peek at the clock hanging on the wall she noticed that it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Sesshomaru would be getting off work at 5 and then what? She wasn't even sure if he'd be able to come here, he still had Rin to worry about, what could he tell her? This was one big mess that had to be resolved sooner or later but the dread of it hung over her head like a rain cloud.   
  
Resting her head back on the couch she didn't even realize that she had drifted off to sleep until she was woken up by a phone ringing and Fluffy barking. Opening her eyes she quickly tried to orientate herself with where she was and where the phone was.   
  
"Alright Fluffy I'll get the phone" she told the dog while stumbling to the phone, still half asleep.   
  
"Hello?" she croaked.   
  
"Kagome?" a voice soothed.   
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kagome smiled.   
  
"Yes it's me, how are you?"   
  
"Better now that I'm talking to you. I must've dozed off after working around the house and then I heard the phone ringing" she replied still smiling, he had that affect on her.   
  
"I'm sorry that I woke you up, if I would've..." he started.   
  
"Oh Sesshy" Kagome interrupted "don't be silly I love talking to you, I miss you already" she sighed.   
  
"And I you" Sesshomaru replied quietly before pausing and starting again "Kagome, unfortunately I won't be able to see you tonight, I'm swamped with work as well as Rin needing me" he finished and Kagome could almost see him frowning through the phone.   
  
"It's alright, I understand. You are an important person and people other than me need you but I'll see you tomorrow right?" she finished the hope evident in her voice.   
  
"Of course Kagome, I couldn't go a day without seeing you. It's killing me already to not be able to have you in my arms every waking moment as well as the ones spent sleeping."   
  
"Aw Sessho you're so cute but we all know that won't work. Plus I have school tomorrow and everything. Oh that reminds me, don't worry about picking me up for school tomorrow morning, I kinda would rather walk and get aquainted with the area" Kagome said.   
  
This was met with silence until Sesshomaru replied "Uh, are you sure Kagome? I would be happy to take you, it's no problem at all."   
  
"No really it's fine, I really wanted to get some exercise anyways, so it's totally fine."   
  
"Alright" Sesshomaru answered reluctantly "Well I unfortunately have to let you go, some imbecile needs to ask me a question concerning work."   
  
"Ok, well until tomorrow I guess. I love you" Kagome said sadly.   
  
"I love you too Kagome, always" Sesshomaru stated.   
  
"Bye" they both said at the same time hanging up their phones.   
  
Deciding to try to catch up on schoolwork that she'd been neglecting recently she retired to her room to study and then go to sleep.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru bit back a sigh as he sat with Rin watching a movie. He was supposed to be spending quality time with her since he'd been so busy lately and it wasn't that he didn't love or want to be with his daughter because he did, he loved her with all his heart. But at this moment his mind was elsewhere more specifically with Kagome.   
  
"Dad...dad....dad" a voice called him, breaking him out of his reveries.   
  
"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned his daughter.   
  
"I think there's someone at the door, I hear the doorbell do you want me to get it?" she asked.   
  
"Yes that's fine, and I'll be right with you in a minute" he complied waving his hand in the direction of the door.  
  
"Alright daddy" Rin smiled before hopping up to get the door. Rin opened the door to find Kagome's mother.   
  
"Ms. Higurashi?" Rin questioned her.   
  
"Hi Rin" Kagome's mother greeted her "I just wanted to drop some things I found that Kagome left at the house."   
  
"What?" Rin asked, her face cleary showing confusion "I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but Kagome isn't here, I don't understan..."   
  
"Thank you Ms. Higurashi" Sesshomaru interrupted Rin while quickly taking the things out of her hands trying to get her to leave.   
  
"Dad?" Rin hesitantly turned to Sesshomaru.   
  
Kagome's mom watched the exchange between the two and came to the conclusion that Rin musn't know about the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru. She could barely contain a smile, she may have accepted the relationship for now but it didn't mean that she wouldn't be happy if they did break up for some unforeseen reason...   
  
"Oh Rin" Kagome's mom said a small smile on her face "Didn't you know? Your father and my daughter Kagome are dating, as in together and she's living with him. She moved everything out of my house to be with your dad" she finished her voice dripping with smugness.   
  
"What?!?" Rin exclaimed turning to her dad.   
  
"Uhh.." Sesshomaru stammered completely unprepared for this to be all out in the open at this moment but was interrupted by Rin's laughter.   
  
"Haha, you guys got me. That was a nice joke but seriously, it's not April Fool's Day so what's the deal?" she asked her eyes remaining on her father looking for him to finally start laughing too but when he didn't her eyes narrowed.   
  
"You guys are joking right?" she asked her tone serious.   
  
"Well.." Sesshomaru stuttered again unable to form words.   
  
Kagome's mother was however very happy to fill in the blanks.   
  
"I'd be happy to fill you in Rin. This unfortunately is not a joke, a bad dream or anything of the sort. It is true your father and Kagome have been going behind everyone's back and going out as long as sleeping with each other. That is how I found out, I came upon them in the action. I'm sorry Rin but it's the truth and so if you have anything to say I'd tell your dad right now" she paused then continued "Well it seems my business is done here I'll be leaving you two to discuss things" she finished while walking out the door.   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over slightly while glaring at Kagome's mother's retreating form, angry that she had happily discussed everything with his daughter, feeling a growl raise in his throat he forced it back when he looked at his daughter.   
  
Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was downcast. Her head raised to look him in the face as she said "Dad!? I can't believe you would do this to me? My best friend...? I mean....I just don't get it. I accepted it when you had all those other women over for only a few nights before another one replaced her but....Kagome?! How..?" she trailed off as her throat tightened.   
  
Sesshomaru could feel tears start to surface in his own eyes watching his pride and joy suffer and went to comfort her by putting his arms around her but was stopped as she backed away from him.   
  
"No, I hate you dad! You just have to ruin everything don't you...I can't even trust you with my own friends. And Kagome! I thought she was my friend but no friend would do this to me. I jus..I just need some time to think. I'm taking the car and I'll be back...whenever. Don't stop me because you are in no place to order me around dad" she finished before storming out the door and pulling the car out of the driveway and speeding off to God knows where.   
  
Sighing and running a hand through his hand to try to calm his frayed nerves he knew he had to call Kagome and tell her what happened, but how could he go about it? He knew she wouldn't react favorably to say the least.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome blew her hair out of her face again as she tried to concentrate on her math homework. Math, whoever invented that should be shot, what is the point of it anyways she wondered. The phone rang and Kagome jumped to it, any excuse to get out of doing these stupid problems.   
  
"Hello" Kagome answered.   
  
"Kagome, I have something to tell you" Sesshomaru stated the sorrow filling his voice.   
  
"What's wrong Sesshomaru? What happened?" Kagome panicked "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yes, yes Kagome I'm fine but something did happen just a few minutes ago that affects that both of us."   
  
"Well..." Kagome trailed "What is it?"   
  
"Alright, well it all started when..."  
  
Notes: Alrightie that's that! Sorry for the cliffy but oh well. I'm gonna try to start writing chapters more often. Hope ya liked it. Rin finally found out, not totally happy with how I wrote it but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please please review! It'd be so nice to hear from you all!! And thanks for reading!! Until next time! Bye!! Oh! And also if anyone would be interested in being my beta reader and proofreading and/or adding stuff to my story that would be great cuz I tend to make some stupid mistakes! Just email and lemme know!! Thanks! 


	28. The Messed Up Relationship and the Phone...

Chapter 27: The Messed Up Relationship and the Phone Call  
  
"Alright, well it all started when..." Sesshomaru paused unsure of how to break it to her.   
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned wondering if we was still even there.   
  
"Maybe...maybe it would be best if I told this to you in person" Sesshomaru decided out loud.   
  
"Alright.." Kagome answered hesitantly.   
  
I can't imagine what it would be that he has to tell me, it has to be something bad.   
  
"I'll be over as soon as possible" Sesshomaru stated before hanging up the phone quickly.   
  
Listening to the dial tone Kagome couldn't help but know that this night was not going to end well. It had something to do with their relationship especially due to how brief and unemotional he was with her on the phone much like when she first met him.   
  
With a sigh she pushed her hair out of her face and decided that even though Sesshomaru was not coming over for something fun she still didn't want to look like she just rolled out of bed and quickly cleaned up her appearance.   
  
Sesshomaru sped through the streets leading to the beachhouse where Kagome waited for him. His face was tight and though he wasn't one to show emotion, his eyes were filled with pain and distress. He didn't know how Kagome would react to finding out, he just prayed to God that she wouldn't try to break them up again. He wouldn't be able to handle that.   
  
His stomach lurched and his heart twinged when he thought of having to deal with being without Kagome and having a daughter who hated his guts. This was not how everything was supposed to be, it was supposed to be a happily ever after story and instead this was turning out to be a nightmare.   
  
Everytime that everything seemed to be worked out another curve was thrown at Kagome and his relationship and he just didn't know how many more it could take without some permanent damage being done. He loved Kagome with all his heart, that he knew, but Kagome was still young and sometimes unsure of things. It might just be too much for her to take.   
  
"Kagome" he said with melancholy filling his voice.   
  
Parking abruptly and getting out of the car he walked up to the door, each step harder to manage as the dread overwhelmed him. Kagome opened the door before he had the chance to knock with a small smile on her face before throwing her arms around him pulling him tightly to her.   
  
"I missed you" she mumbled into his shirt.   
  
"I missed you too, Kagome" his voice still serious.   
  
Pulling back from him she allowed him into the house and they both sat on the couch. Facing her, she could read the uneasiness in his eyes from what he was about to say. She racked her brain trying to think of what could've happened to change his mood so drastically in less than a day but was interrupted as he began to speak.   
  
"Kagome there's no easy way to say this" he started then reached for her hands taking them into his "but your mother stopped by the house to drop some things off..."   
  
"My mother?!?" Kagome interrupted him, her face and voice clearly showing alarm.   
  
"Yes your mother" Sesshomaru continued as calmly as he could "And well the thing of it is, is that Rin happened to have answered the door..." Sesshomaru paused to gauge her reaction.   
  
Kagome's face brightened in realization of what must have happened and then darkened as she came to grips with it. Rin must know now, but how did she react?   
  
"As you probably have already figured out, Kagome, is that your mother told Rin everything about us and so now Rin knows that we are together" he sighed looking at their entwined hands before continuing "Rin....well....Rin didn't take it too well" he stammered slightly his voice breaking.   
  
Kagome gasped even though deep down she already knew what he was going to say before he said it. She knew all along that Rin would not be happy when she found out, who would be?!   
  
"Sesshomaru" she said quietly as she snuggled up in his arms "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked while looking up at Sesshomaru her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"I mean I knew that it would happen eventually but I just hoped it wouldn't be for a while..."   
  
"I know Kagome, me too" Sesshomaru stated.   
  
"Well" Kagome sniffled "I think it would be best maybe if we distanced ourselves from each other...I mean..."   
  
"No!" Sesshomaru interjected "You aren't going to do this Kagome" he said while gripping her chin in his fingers making her look at him "I love you" Sesshomaru continued softly "and nothing can tear us apart. We will just have to give Rin some time to accept us, which she will and then everything can be fine again."   
  
"Yes but..." Kagome started   
  
"Shhh" Sesshomaru replied while placing a finger on her lips silencing her "Do not worry your pretty little head about it." Sesshomaru smiled softly as Kagome sat there in his arms looking up at him devotedly.   
  
Reaching down he placed a tender kiss on her lips trying to relax her and bring her mind to other topics.   
  
"Oh Sesshy...why does our relationship have to be so hard and complicated?" she asked quietly while leaning against his shoulder.   
  
"I don't know Kagome" he said while running his hand through her hair gently "but I wouldn't trade it for the world."   
  
"Me either" Kagome replied with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly "I just remembered, I have school tomorrow and a class with Rin. Oh no how can I face her, she must hate me and I just..."   
  
"Kagome. Really, don't be concerned we'll figure this out together and I am sure that Rin doesn't truly hate you."   
  
"Yea you're probably right" Kagome conceded "What would I ever do without you Sesshou. You're so smart and calm about everything...well almost everything" Kagome giggled as she remembered all the outbursts he'd had over her being with other guys.   
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked a small smirk on his face.   
  
"Well, I was just thinking about all the times you went nuts on guys who tried talking to me" she chuckled while poking him on the tip of his nose childishly.   
  
"Yea...yea, alright." Sesshomaru agreed hesitantly a small grin on his face.   
  
He would allow her to make fun of him just this once, just to see her smile.   
  
----------------------  
  
Rin sped through endless streets not quite knowing who or what to turn to. Where could she go? Obviously not home, she didn't want to deal with either her dad or Kagome, she still couldn't believe they would do this to her.   
  
Parking by a park she pulled out her cell phone thinking of one person who might be able to help her.   
  
"Hello?" the voice asked.   
  
"Mom..." Rin sniffled.   
  
----------------------  
  
Sesshomaru let a sigh slip past his lips as he gazed at Kagome's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder shortly after they had finished talking. She obviously was worn out and she had school tomorrow so she needed her sleep.   
  
So without waking her he picked her up bridal style, which Kagome immediately snuggled into his chest, and then carried her up to the bedroom laying her down on the bed and tucking her in.   
  
Pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face and running his hand down her cheek, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before making his way out the door. Once he reached the door he turned back one more time to look at her sleeping serenely.   
  
"Sesshomaru" her voice whimpered out into the silence but he heard it and went to see if she was awake.   
  
She wasn't, but seemed to be having some nightmare and was very distraught about it. She whimpered again pulling at Sesshomaru's heart and better judgement who slid into bed beside her pulling her to him.   
  
Immediately Kagome calmed down falling into a peaceful slumber and cuddling closer into him. Sesshomaru fell asleep shortly after both of them tumbling off into the world of dreams, able to free themselves from their problems if only for the night...  
  
Notes: Well another chapter bites the dust! And just a reminder, Rin is adopted so she's calling her biological mother...wonder who she is?! Lol!! Well hope ya liked it, nothing exciting I didn't think but hey oh well. Writer's block has been really killing me lately, it took me a few days to just write this chapter, where it usually doesn't take me more than a couple of hours. Oh well, as long as you guys like it and review it all makes it worth it! So please review as always! And thanks for reading! Until next time! Bye!   
  
Thanks to Reviewers: Thanks for the encouragement! I as always appreciate getting feedback from all of you. It really helps to keep me motivated when I don't always feel like sitting down and writing another chapter! It makes my day!!   



	29. Meet the Parents and Daily Life

Chapter 28: Meet the Parents And Daily Life  
"Rin?" her mother asked her.   
  
"Yea mom it's me. I just didn't know who to turn to but I thought that maybe you could help..."   
  
"Of course sweetie, what's wrong? Is it that father of yours? What did he do now?" her mother asked, her tone turning angry.   
  
"Could I just come over mom? I'll tell you everything then" Rin sniffled.   
  
"Yes, come over right now and we can work everything out."   
  
"Alright mom thank you."   
  
Rin hung up with her mom and immediately peeled out of the parking lot and headed straight for her mom's house. She wasn't that close with her mother especially since she was the one who put her up for adoption, Rin always held a slight grudge against her because of that.   
  
And Rin also remembered when she was younger how her mother had come back and threatened Sesshomaru to give her back, of course he hadn't. Her relationship with her mom had started off quite rocky, but now her mom had come to accept that Rin would stay with her adopted dad but visit as often as possible.   
  
Sighing she hoped her mother didn't go too ballistic when she heard of what her dad had done, because she knew how much her mom hated him already, this would just be another reason.   
  
After pulling her car into the driveway she walked up to the door knocking on it lightly. The door opened revealing her mother who immediately pulled her into a hug after taking in her daugther's appearance, red eyes and a blotchy complexion, most likely from crying.  
  
"Oh Rin" her mom soothed   
  
"Everything will be ok, I will fix everything, now just tell me what happened."   
  
Rin's mom pulled her into the living room sitting her down right next to her so that they could talk.   
  
"Well" Rin started her voice wavering slightly, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry again but now that she was with her mom she couldn't hold back the emotions she was feeling "I just found out today that my best friend and my...my dad are together, and have been and they hid it from me. I found out today because Kagome's mother came over to the house and she told me everything" Rin spat out her voice turning angry.   
  
"She told me that they'd been together for a long time now, and that Kagome is living with him....I jus...I just can't believe that they would do this to me, I trusted both of them. I mean I just don't understand what happened...." Rin trailed off as she began to cry again the tears running down her face.   
  
"Rin.." her mom cooed pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry that this happened and you had to find out in such a way but I never did trust your dad, there's always been something off about him and I truly can't say I'm surprised."   
  
"No mom" Rin said pulling away "That's not true, he's always been there for me and done everything he could. I know he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me but this...what he did with my friend I don't know if I could ever forgive him"   
  
"Shhh" her mom replied rocking her back and forth slowly "Don't worry you can stay here as long as you like."   
  
"Thanks mom" Rin sighed, at least she had somewhere to stay until she figured out what she was going to do.   
  
Their moment was interrupted as a voice said "Kikyo?"   
  
Looking up, her mother replied "Yes Naraku?"   
  
"What's going on?" he asked.   
  
"Oh nothing, Rin's dad just decided to get together with one of Rin's friends and she just found out about it so she's going to stay here for a while" Kikyo said loosening her grip slightly on Rin.   
  
"Oh, well alright, it's getting late don't ya think? We should probably all be going to bed..."   
  
"Alright Naraku I'll meet you up there in a few, just let me get Rin situated" and with that Naraku left.   
  
Rin sniffled "Are you sure it's ok that I stay here?"   
  
"Of course, don't worry about it, here now let's get the guest room ready for you."   
  
After her mom had gotten the room ready and insisted on tucking her in, she left Rin alone to think. She thought of Naraku, her mom's husband in other words her stepdad, she never really liked him. He always had that creepy look about him that made her nervous and really uncomfortable, she was determined not to stay here very long. And with that thought she fell asleep.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
The alarm clock blaring in her ears is what greeted Kagome in the morning as she rolled over with a grumble reaching her hand out to shut it off.   
  
Opening her eyes she contemplated how she got in her bedroom and then remembered that Sesshomaru was here last night, she must've fallen asleep and he had to have put her there. Blinking, she rose slowly out of bed still half asleep before she realized that she had school today.   
  
"Shit!" Kagome swore as she quickly hopped out of bed and into the shower to get ready for school.   
  
The water did a great job of waking her up and so she was able to finish getting ready faster than normal. While in her bedroom a piece of paper that was on her nightstand caught her attention. Picking it up and opening it she read it out loud.   
  
"Dear Kagome, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there when you woke up but unfortunately I had an early meeting I had to attend to. Try not to worry about Rin today, everything will work out I promise. Have a good day at school and I can't wait to see you again, I miss you already. I love you! Love always, Sesshomaru."   
  
Kagome sighed contentedly with a small smile on her face, he could be so sweet sometimes. But taking another look at her clock she realized that it was late and she had to get going to school if she wanted to be on time. On her way out she grabbed a poptart and ate it while walking to school.   
  
She couldn't help the fluttering butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous about her first class, the class that Rin was in. Sitting in her designated seat she worriedly twisted the promise ring on her finger waiting for Rin to come. Thankfully Rin never did come to class although that did leave Kagome with the thought that she must really be upset, upset enough to miss school. Kagome inwardly cringed at that but managed to make it through the rest of the day.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru cursed softly to himself as he sat in his office completely surrounded by stacks and stacks of paperwork that had to be done. He had really been slacking off ever since Kagome came into his life. He would never blame it on her though, he was thankful everyday that he had Kagome. She was a ray of light in his life as was Rin...Rin he sighed, that was someone he didn't want to think about.   
  
After storming off yesterday he hadn't seen or talked to her at all, he wondered where she could've gone. But growled and his eyes started to turn red as he thought that she might be with her mother, that bitch. He was sure that she would take Rin's side and try to turn her against him. He would let it be for now but he was still very wary of Rin being at Kikyo's house for long, especially with her stepdad Naraku, he was definitely someone not to be trusted.   
  
"M..m..aster Sesshomaru?" a voice questioned him.   
  
"Yes Jaken?" he replied impatiently.   
  
"Here are some more things that need to be approved by you" he stammered nervously, walking cautiously up to Sesshomaru's desk.   
  
Sesshomaru was known to have a short temper and Jaken took the brunt of it on many occassions.   
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger trying to ward off an approaching migraine he replied "Alright just put them on my desk"   
  
Jaken worriedly and quickly scurried up to the desk placing them there and practically ran out the door. Sesshomaru shook his head at his assistant's antics and proceeded to throw himself back into his work, he had to get this stuff done even if it killed him because then he could focus on more important things like Rin and Kagome.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Getting back to the house Kagome was sad to find it empty except for Fluffy. Patting him on the head and rubbing his ears she then took him out for a walk on the beach. It was so peaceful and she sat on the sand watching the sun set. She would have stayed there longer but Fluffy started whining and she remembered that she hadn't fed him yet so she took him inside and did just that.   
  
Then Kagome figured that she might as well fix something for herself as well and had her dinner. It felt so weird being all alone in a big house, she missed Sesshomaru so much and it'd been only like a day. Letting loose a sigh she curled up on the couch and decided to watch a movie, maybe that would help pass the time. As her eyes started to drift close she heard the phone ring and got up staggering to the phone.   
  
Picking it up she answered "Hello?"   
  
"Kagome, it's me Sesshomaru."   
  
"Hi Sesshy" Kagome greeted him "What's up?"   
  
She could hear him sigh "Nothing, I'm just exhausted from work, I had so much to do and..." he paused "I'm worried about Rin."   
  
"I haven't heard from or seen her since she left yesterday, I think she might be at her mother's but I don't know what to do" he dejectedly said.   
  
Kagome could picture exactly how depressed and defeated he must look.   
  
"Oh Sessho, I'm so sorry" Kagome replied "Why don't you come over here and we can talk some more?"   
  
"Alright, I'll be over in a few, thanks Kagome."   
  
"Of course, I love you."   
  
"I love you too" and with that he hung up.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru got out of his suit that he wore to work and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt wanting to be comfortable and headed over to the beachhouse. Being with Kagome was just what he needed. Walking up to the door he was immediately greeted by Kagome who rushed into his arms hugging him tightly around the waist.   
  
"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered her name as he wrapped his arms around her as well.   
  
He already felt better just having her in his arms and he took her chin in his hand tilting her face upwards to lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.   
  
"Sessho" Kagome smiled up at him after they parted.   
  
As they got into the house, Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and all of a sudden was overcome with need. Pushing her up against the door he hungrily kissed her letting him feel how much he wanted her.   
  
Kagome gasped and then moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, it'd been a couple days since he'd been like this with her and she could feel her senses tingling already.   
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck and putting a hand through his hair they continued to kiss deeply until Sesshomaru rubbed himself against her whispering coarsely due to his desire "Please Kagome, I need you."  
  
Notes: Well I think that's a good place to stop!! Hehe!!! I'm sorry that I took longer to get this out than expected but I made it longer in apology, it just keeps getting harder and harder to write more. Hope ya liked this chapter, we have now added 2 more characters!! Umm...also I just wanted to let ya'll know that I will most likely have about 33 chapters meaning that there are like 5 chapters left...maybe less, maybe more. But I feel it's kinda getting repetitive, or boring but anyways!! Thanks to everyone for reading!! Until next time!!   
  
Thanks to Reviewers: Well as usual, you guys are always so nice and encouraging. I know that it's kind of a pain to review but I appreciate it soo soo much that you guys take the time to review!!! You're the best!! 


	30. Getting Over It and Demon!

Here's a short recap of what happened last chapter since I am sooo ridiculously delayed in updating!!

After finding out about her dad, Sesshomaru, and Kagome being together Rin goes to her mom's house where we meet Kikyo, her mother, and Naraku, her stepfather. The next day Sesshomaru is worried about Rin and so Kagome invites him over to the beachhouse which is where the story continues... Oh and there is LEMON content in the chapter if you couldn't figure that out already! You have been forewarned!!!

Chapter 30: Getting Over It and Demon!?!

Wrapping her arms around his neck and putting a hand through his hair they continued to kiss deeply until Sesshomaru rubbed himself against her whispering coarsely due to his desire "Please Kagome, I need you."

"But Sessh..." Kagome hesitated.

"Please" Sesshomaru begged as he planted kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"I love you so much" he whispered against her neck so softly that she barely heard him.

But he had said it with such emotion that she could only tighten her grip on him before pulling his face up to hers.

"I love you too" Kagome replied while looking into his eyes which were clouded over with lust.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in claiming her lips with his own pulling her into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Then abruptly Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up and bridal style carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

--------------------

Earlier that day, Rin let a yawn slip past her lips as she slowly rose out of bed stretching her arms above her head. Looking at the clock on the nightstand next to her she panicked as she realized that it was 9 o'clock and school had already started practically a couple of hours ago.

Racing out of bed she stopped halfway to the door as she realized that she was at her mom's house and had brought nothing with her of course. Sighing, she quietly opened the door and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she guessed that she would just have to miss a day of school.

She was greeted with the sight of Naraku, sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee with a newspaper in the other hand. He glanced up at her briefly before returning to his paper and then seemed to look back at her remembering that she was staying here for the time being.

"Good morning Rin" Naraku greeted her with something that Rin could only describe as a leer on his face.

Inwardly cringing at the way he was looking at her she gave a small smile accompanied with a polite "Hello" before asking "Where is my mom?"

"Oh, she had to go into work already but she told me to tell you to make yourself at home" he replied his eyes never leaving hers.

He was just so creepy that Rin had to restrain herself from just turning around and leaving at that moment without saying one more word.

"Alright," Rin smiled nervously "well actually I think I'm gonna head back to my dad's house to at least pick up some clothes."

"So soon?" Naraku asked smoothly while standing up and approaching her slowly before continuing "You know Kikyo always talked about how pretty you were but really seeing you in person she did you no justice" he finished as that infamous smirk found its way onto his face.

Naraku now only a couple feet away from her forced Rin to squirm as she searched for the right words to say, "Umm...thanks. Well I really must be going now!" she quickly said while backing away from him leaving him no time for a reply.

Once out the front door she breathed a sigh of relief leaning against the door for support while trying to pull herself together. It almost seemed as though Naraku was flirting with her but that would be just wrong, plus it was just gross, and he was married to her mother. Her face scrunched up as she tried to fathom that but then remembered that he was still in the house and he could decide to follow her so she hurriedly got into her car and headed toward her real house.

Walking up the path to her house she sighed as she remembered what had happened here yesterday, she hadn't even really given her dad the chance to explain anything but instead just stormed out. Plus she just took Kagome's mom's word on everything and she didn't even tell him where she was going, he was probably worried sick.

"Oh well..." she muttered "here goes nothing" as she quietly opened the front door.

After closing the door behind her she listened for a few seconds for any sign of life but upon hearing nothing she yelled out "Hello?...Anyone here?...Dad?"

She was met with silence and this puzzled her so she decided to check around to make sure no one was home. After a thorough investigation she came up with nothing, her dad wasn't here, but where could he be she wondered. Plopping herself down on her bed she figured that maybe it was best he wasn't home afterall, she could get all of her thoughts together before facing him.

Curling up on her bed she felt safe and comfortable and had no problems at all falling asleep.

--------------------

Tossing back another beer Inuyasha let his mind wander. Since that one day when he had encountered Kagome and Sesshomaru together he'd slipped into a sort of a depression. Spending any free time he had with women in hopes of once and for all leaving behind any feelings of Kagome instead always left him comparing them to her which never worked out. No one was able to meet up to his expectations after being with Kagome because to him she was perfection.

Just yesterday he had had a conversation with Miroku his best friend about it.

"Forget about her" Miroku had said.

To which Inuyasha had of course replied that he couldn't. There was just no way he could forget about a girl like her.

Miroku had then suggested that he confront her and talk to her about it, and somehow try to work things out so he wouldn't have to give up seeing her altogether.

Yes, he had decided, he would have to do that, but he was so nervous to bare all to her. Inuyasha knew that she wouldn't leave Sesshomaru but he was hoping that they could at least be very close friends. He had to call her but wasn't able to get up the courage until now.

So picking up the phone he slowly dialed the number and then patiently waited on edge as the phone rang in his ear...

--------------------

Sesshomaru crawled up the bed towards Kagome and upon reaching his destination on top of her he hungrily kissed her. She reciprocated with a moan and unbuttoned his shirt before removing it, all the while never breaking the kiss.

With the shirt gone she raked her nails down his back causing Sesshomaru to break the kiss as he let loose a growl that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. Kagome smiled as she was able to switch their positions having her straddling him, with her core directly above his growing erection.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome pressed down onto his member while pulling her own shirt above her head.

Scooting down a little further Kagome slowly trailed a finger down the bulge in Sesshomaru's pants and watched as he moaned in pleasure and his hips thrust upwards wanting more.

Just as she was unzipping his pants the phone rang breaking them both from their lustfilled stupor. Sesshomaru growled his discontent as Kagome sighed and moved to get up but was stopped by an arm around her waist.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled "I have to answer the phone..." she trailed off as he forced a kiss on her in hopes of distracting her.

But instead she pulled away with a laugh "Sessho you're silly, I won't take long, I promise" and with that she reached over for the phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?"

"Uhh...hi. Kagome?" the voice stammered.

"Yea..." Kagome paused "Inuyasha! How are you?" she asked warmly recognizing his voice.

As soon as Sesshomaru heard the word Inuyasha his eyes flashed red and he snarled angrily. He did not like the idea of Inuyasha calling Kagome because he knew Inuyasha had feelings for her. Kagome was his and only his and he would prove it to him.

"I'm fine I guess...are you busy?" he asked.

"Busy?" Kagome hesitated "No, I'm all free what did you need?"

Hearing this Sesshomaru knew what to do and so sitting behind Kagome he began to kiss and nibble on her neck while reaching lower with his hands massaging her breasts, he'd make her busy all right.

Kagome gasped into the phone unable to hold in her surprise as Sesshomaru started to touch her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Oh....uhh...yea I'm fine..." she stuttered trying to force Sesshomaru's attentions out of her mind but he wouldn't be deterred and when he sucked on her pulse she couldn't help but let out a moan gripping the phone tightly in her hand.

"Kagome! Are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Mmm...yea" Kagome managed to get out as her voice cracked. Sesshomaru had moved onto the floor in front of her kneeling and was now licking and sucking on her breasts all the while letting one hand drift lower to brush across her center.

Kagome groaned again before almost dropping the phone, this snapped her somewhat out of her trance and she glared at Sesshomaru before saying "Sesshomaru! Stop!"

And although she whispered it with her mouth away from the phone Inuyasha still overheard. He was not that stupid or naive to not be able to put 2 and 2 together to figure out what was going on.

With a dejected sigh he pulled himself together and quickly said "Well Kagome, I can tell you're busy so I guess I'll just let you go. And I'll get back to you later when you are more available."

Kagome meanwhile was in another world as Sesshomaru grinned up at her before pushing her wet panties to the side and licking at her paying special attention to her nub. She almost cried out his name but instead bit her lip hard and realized that someone was talking to her. She was on the phone with Inuyasha. Blushing red in embarrassment she caught the end of Inuyasha saying goodbye to her.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but you were right this isn't a good time but I will call you sometime soon and we can talk, k? Bye!" she finished curtly right before she dropped the phone on the ground.

Hearing that Kagome was done with the phone he stood up and roughly pushed her onto the bed, laying on top of her and began to grind his already aching arousal into her center. Kagome gasped before she reached down and franticly pulled Sesshomaru's pants and boxers down. She needed to feel his skin on hers and Sesshomaru felt the same way as he ripped her skirt and panties off of her.

Sesshomaru took in Kagome's appearance and felt his member twitch, she had her head thrown back with her hair flowing out in back of her her mouth was partly open and swollen from kissing and her whole body was flushed. He loved it when she looked like this and couldn't hold himself back from flipping her onto her stomach and making her be on her hands and knees with an animalistic growl.

Kagome confused looked behind her to ask him what he was doing but was interrupted as he slammed his manhood to the hilt inside of her from behind causing her to instead cry out in pleasure.

Thrusting himself quickly in and out of her as he gripped her hips helping her to push back into him making Sesshomaru able to get even deeper.

"Ugh..Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned as he picked up his pace forcing her onto her elbows as she was unable to hold herself up anymore.

Feeling her walls contract on his pulsing member his eyes bled red as Kagome softly called his name again and his demon started to take over. His teeth turned into fangs, his markings appeared, and his nails lengthened. Letting go of her hips he held himself up with his hands and covered her body with his.

Grunting, he quickened his speed again pushing himself into her again and again. Then he placed a kiss on her back and the side of her neck as he growled.

"Mine" he snarled.

Feeling her climax approaching and seemingly unaware of the changes that Sesshomaru underwent minutes ago she screamed his name before collapsing from exhaustion.

At her yell Sesshomaru harshly thrusted into her one more time before climaxing himself and at the same time that his seed spilled into her he bit into Kagome's neck marking her as his once and for all.

Kagome cried in pain and shock as she felt what seemed to be needles piercing her skin. Turning her head to see Sesshomaru her eyes widened in fear as she came face to face with Sesshomaru. But this wasn't the Sesshomaru that she knew. No, his eyes were crimson red, he had magenta stripes on his face and body, he had a crescent moon on his forehead, he had fangs, and claws. Wait a minute, fangs?!? Kagome thought in her head.

Sesshomaru continued to look at her still in his demon state but caught a whiff of Kagome's scent which contained fear, fear of him, but why? He didn't like his mate being afraid of him and so he tried to comfort her with something that sounded reminiscent to a purr.

Ok, Kagome thought, I really must be going crazy, now he sounds like he's purring. And with that thought she lost consciousness....

Notes: Alright you guys! I finally, finally, finally got a chapter out. I don't know what happened, I just kept delaying it and delaying it. And between school, work, and all that fun stuff I got totally out of the groove of writing. So if this chapter isn't totally great, that would be why, it's gonna take me this chapter to get back into the habit of writing. Well I hope that you all kinda liked it at least, it took me a while to write it actually. Anyways I have to apologize sooo much for taking so long. I kept getting emails telling me to update and I kept trying to get myself to just go and do it but I finally did!! Well until next time! Bye!!

Thanks to Reviewers: I just want to say thanks for all the encouragement for my story. Since taking so long to update I've gotten so many reviews telling me that I have to continue and that you couldn't wait to read what happens next. It means so much that you all really enjoy my story that much. Unfortunately I'm running low on time and won't do individual thank you's this chapter but next one I will do thanks for this chapter and the previous one!! Well all I can say is thanks again! You guys are the best!!!!


	31. I Love You For Who You Are

Chapter 31: I Love You For Who You Are

Kagome stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes looking through her lashes at Sesshomaru who was leaning over her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Whuh...what happened?" Kagome asked softly before the memories flooded back to her.

Sesshomaru with flashing red eyes, big fangs, and claws. As she recalled this her eyes widened and her fear was brought back to the surface. Still on the bed she tried to scoot herself farther away from him ending up leaning against the headboard.

Sesshomaru frowned at the revelation that she was indeed afraid of his true form and proceeded to try calm her but at that moment Kagome did not want comfort, and certainly not from him.

"Who are you?" She questioned him her eyes starting to fill with tears, "Actually I guess the more appropriate question would be what are you?"

Once again Sesshomaru attempted to reach over to Kagome in order to sooth her frayed nerves so that he could explain exactly what was going on. But she wouldn't have any part of it.

"No! Please Sesshomaru stay away from me!" Kagome forced out as tears ran down her face, "I thought you told me no more lies, no more secrets?!"

"Now..." Kagome paused as she took a deep breath to try to pull herself together, "You are going to explain to me exactly who you are and why the hell you haven't told me this already!"

Sesshomaru winced at her harsh tone and felt his heart twist as for what seemed the millionth time he was the cause of pain for Kagome. She deserved better but she belonged to him and no one else and that's how it would _always_ have to be.

He sighed as he began to explain, "You are right...I haven't been completely honest with you. I am in fact not human but a demon, a dog demon to be exact. I am able to conceal my demon traits with a spell in order to blend in with the population but sometimes the spell fails and so I revert back to my true form." As he spoke he watched Kagome's face, trying to read her emotions but for the first time since they'd met he was unable to decipher how she was feeling.

"And as for why I haven't told you that should be pretty obvious. Most people would be terrified of the real me and you've proven just that." Dejectedly Sesshomaru lowered his face not able to meet hers anymore, "I love you Kagome. I was so afraid of losing you I just couldn't risk showing you without being totally certain you would be ok with it. But now I've totally blown it. Please forgive me," Sesshomaru pleaded to her as he once more looked into her eyes.

Silence ensued as Kagome seemed to contemplate what he'd just told her. Inwardly Sesshomaru prayed that she would forgive him and normalcy could return. He didn't know how much more stress this relationship could take.

Kagome's thoughts ran rampant. Can he be trusted? Will he lie again? Why didn't he tell me before? Can I forgive him? But Kagome smiled lightly as she answered the most important question of all...Does he love me? Yes, yes he does love me she thought as she gazed at the fearful expression on his face.

"Sessho.." Kagome started and watched as he seemed to grimace and look down in preparation of what she would say.

"Look at me." she stated softly before continuing "I guess I can understand why you didn't want to tell me this but..." Kagome paused as she moved closer to him brushing her hand across his cheek affectionately, "you should know that I love you for who you are on the inside not out. It doesn't matter to me that you are a demon, I just wish I didn't have to find out at that exact moment. It did scare me just a bit I have to admit." Kagome giggled as her mind went back to them making love.

Sesshomaru felt his spirits lift as he was always amazed at Kagome's mood changes. She was a such a forgiving and understanding person, he didn't know why he was ever so worried in the first place. She would love him no matter what he was, as he would love her the same.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru instantaneously reached for her and she was enveloped in a hug. She smiled as did Sesshomaru while they were locked in each other's embrace. The love between them was so strong it was almost tangible. Kagome sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder with her face nuzzled against his neck breathing in his calming scent.

Reaching one hand up into his silky hair she began to run her hands through it soothingly. As she did this a funny sound seemed to reverberate through Sesshomaru's chest and into hers. It sounded like a purr a cat would make, and so she laughed softly continuing to glide her hands through his hair.

"What's that noise you're making Sessho? Are you purring?" Kagome asked him as she stopped her hand movement.

"No..." Sesshomaru answered outraged, "Dog demons do not purr like lowly cat demons. It is a low growl that dog demons emit when they are happy and content."

"Alright, alright," Kagome shushed him reaching for his hair again, "But I do have some other questions that I would like to ask you." Pulling away from their embrace they sat facing each other.

"First, can you lift your spell? I'd like to see your demon form" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I will show you" Sesshomaru acquiesced before he closed his eyes in deep concentration.

Kagome watched as all of a sudden his appearance changed and all of his demon traits surfaced. As soon as it finished, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Kagome right in front of him reaching out to touch the marks on his face.

"Beautiful," Kagome murmered as she traced the crescent moon on his forehead and the stripes on his cheeks.

Sesshomaru shivered as she moved her hand to his pointed ears where she ran her finger along the edge of it. He growled gently baring his fangs to her.

"Oh!" Kagome started as she looked at his teeth, she had to admit it was kind of erotic imagining him using those teeth on certain parts of her body.

The scent of Kagome's arousal wafted its way up to Sesshomaru's nose and he growled again this time much louder and gruffer.

This snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as her eyes met his golden ones which were clouded over in that all too familiar way.

"Wait..." Kagome voiced "why aren't your eyes red in your demon form? They were when we were..." Kagome paused as her face pinkened slightly in embarassment.

"Well you know when" she smiled.

"Only when I experience the most extreme emotions do my eyes turn red therefore signifying that I am in my basest demon form. So while experiencing extreme pleasure, for example, my eyes will most likely turn red which is what happened when we were mating" Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as her face turned from pink to red, "I understand now, I think." A pulsing on her neck distracted her as she reached up to feel it, and then Kagome remembered him biting her.

"One last question, why did you bite me?" she said to him as she pulled her hair away from her neck revealing the mark to him.

"My biting you was necessary as the last part of the mating process. As a dog demon it is necessary to mark you in some way to make it known to other demons that you are mine and taken. And so that bite will eventually scar leaving a mark that will stay with you for as long as we are together. It also links the two of us together and I am able to sense when you are in danger as well as be more in tune with your feelings."

"Wow, that's pretty complex" Kagome replied her face showing amazement.

"Yes I suppose" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly while moving closer to her brushing her hair aside again, "there are other upsides as well" he stated, his voice turning husky as he ran his finger across the mark.

Kagome instantly shuddered and gasped as a tingling feeling shot into the lower part of her body. Her face flushed and she looked at Sesshomaru, shock evident on her face.

"What was that?" Kagome asked innocently.

"That is one of the other upsides" Sesshomaru mused with a smirk on his face, "By my touching the mark on your neck it causes you to feel aroused."

"Ugh..." Kagome pouted, "that's no fair."

"Oh it's plenty fair. After all, I just have to look at you and I become aroused" he finished, his eyes glowing mischieviously.

"Sessho..." Kagome started but was unable to finish as Sesshomaru's lips descended on hers.

Sesshomaru kissed her demandingly wanting to deepen it but was stopped as Kagome pulled away from him. A growl was on the tip of his tongue but he froze as he noticed how tired Kagome looked all of a sudden. It was dark outside now and had been for a while so it must've been quite late.

Kagome yawned before speaking "Sorry Sessh..." Kagome smiled, her eyes shutting "But I'm really tired, let's just go to sleep, k?" she finished while slipping under the covers and laying on her side facing away from him.

Sesshomaru grumbled to himself about Kagome just leaving him high and dry but after glancing at Kagome's already sleeping form he smiled and climbed into bed next to her pulling her against him, his arms around her waist. Kagome immediately sighed contentedly and curled up against him.

Sesshomaru sighed himself and a few minutes later he too drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------

Rin's eyes opened slowly and she was met with darkness and complete silence. Sitting up in bed with a start she then remembered that she had come home and fallen asleep in her room. With a sigh of relief she then looked at her clock to see that it said 4 o'clock am.

"Wow, I slept a long time" Rin muttered to herself.

Getting out of bed she made her way into her father's room to see if he had come home yet, nope. He wasn't there. Rin paused in the doorway contemplating where he must be at this ungodly hour. Unable to think of any feasible explanation she decided that she might as well get ready for school. There was no point in going back to bed if she would just have to get up in a couple of hours anyways, it would be good to get a little head start.

After showering and getting dressed Rin sat in her room digesting everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Lost in her thoughts time flew by and then it was time for school.

Getting into her car Rin headed off to school ready for what hopefully would be a good day.

-------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke up with Kagome in his arms and smiled. Nuzzling his nose into Kagome's hair he breathed in deeply, loving her warm scent of vanilla. Sighing he looked over at the nightstand to find that it was unfortunately time to get up. He had to go to work, he had a big meeting today that he just couldn't be late for. Pulling away from Kagome he watched as she squirmed, already missing his warmth but calmed as Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As Sesshomaru finished his shower and got dressed he wrote a short note for Kagome apologizing about having to leave her but that he would be back as soon as possible to finish what they had started last night. Smirking to himself he left the note on the nightstand next to where she slept soundly. He gazed at her for a minute before running a hand through her hair gently and finally leaving the house.

About an hour later Kagome awoke and sat up in bed yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She felt really refreshed and energized from last night's sleep. Kagome noted that Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore but figured that he must've had to go to work. Glancing at the clock she saw that she had better start getting ready for school.

Returning to her room after she took her shower she saw the note on the nightstand and read it. Her face flushed at his words of "finishing what they had started" but then shook off that feeling as she knew she had to make it through the school day.

Leaving the house Kagome made her way to school on foot. About halfway there she remembered that she would also have to confront Rin today because they shared a class. Frowning at this she was not too thrilled to have to deal with that again. Oh well, she told herself, you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with whatever Rin has to say to you.

-------------------------------

Rin sat in the math class that Kagome had with her waiting nervously for Kagome to walk in. She wasn't sure how to approach Kagome about this whole thing but Rin knew one thing, she didn't want to make a scene. Especially not in the classroom, then everyone would know what was going on and she definitely didn't want that.

Sucking in a big breath as Kagome entered the classroom she watched cautiously as Kagome took her seat next to her.

Looking towards Kagome Rin opened her mouth to speak....

Notes: Alright! You guys probably thought I fell off the face of the earth!! Well I didn't and I have to apologize from the bottom of my heart for once again taking so long to update this story. I'm not gonna make any more excuses but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it probably seems rushed that Kagome seems so upset about Sesshomaru and then just accepts but if I didn't it would be like 3 more chapters just to resolve that and with the way I update I just couldn't do it! Hope it's alright anyways, next chapter is the Rin and Kagome confrontation if you couldn't guess that already. Not gonna make any promises about when I will get that chapter out cuz I really don't know. But thanks for reading anyways! Please review if you want me to continue otherwise I might just ditch the whole story unfortunately...I said I wouldn't do it but it's getting kinda tedious! Until next time!!

Thanks to Reviewers: Well I just wanna say thanks soooo very much to those who have continually supported me and my story. It's so nice to know that you guys like my fanfic even though this is my first writing as well as the fact that I am actually not a very good writer!! You guys are seriously the best, I wouldn't have ever made it this far without ya!!! Luv ya!!


	32. Friends Again

Chapter 32: Friends Again

"Kagome..." Rin started.

Kagome's mouth opened slightly in preparation to defend herself.

Seeing this Rin spoke quickly, "Please, just let me say what I have to say."

Kagome's mouth closed and she nodded her head. Rin took this as a cue to continue.

"I've thought a lot about you and my dad's relationship. At first I have to admit I was pretty disgusted. I mean it was like you were both betraying me, the two people I thought I could trust the most. But now that I've had the chance to cool down, and really think about it I realize that neither of you were intentionally trying to hurt me. I reacted really unfairly, and I just want to give you both a chance to explain yourselves without me jumping to conclusions."

Upon seeing Kagome's face which looked quite dazed and confused she smiled and added, "In other words, Kagome, I forgive you."

Kagome's face immediately lit up with a smile.

"Ohhh! Well that's great!" Kagome exclaimed with a giggle and Rin couldn't help but join in too.

Simultaneously they got out of their seats to give each other a hug.

"I'm so glad you forgave me Rin. I was worried that I might have to find a new best friend" Kagome joked.

"Ha! Never!" Rin stated, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

However their happy little reunion was interrupted as the teacher walked into the room.

Clearing his throat loudly enough for everyone to hear he then proceeded to say, "Kagome, Rin, as happy as I am to see the both of you getting along so well together it would be nice if you could take your seats so that I may start the lesson."

Both faces crimson, they smiled apologetically before sitting down at their respective desks. The room immediately erupted into laughter as all other students laughed at Kagome and Rin being disciplined by the teacher.

Kagome moaned in embarrassment, placing her schoolbook in front of her face to hide her complete and utter humiliation. Rin simply slouched down in her seat with her face looking down trying to escape the laughing expressions of her peers. They both just couldn't wait to get out of that class.

As the class came to a close at the bell's ring Kagome and Rin agreed to meet up after school. The rest of the school day went by quickly enough and so Kagome made her way outside to find Rin.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice called out to her waving.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted Rin with a smile.

"Well," Rin began "I guess that we should probably go back to my house and wait for my dad to get home. Then everything can be worked out."

"Yea, I think that sounds like a good idea" Kagome agreed.

Taking the short walk to the house they made small talk about music, school, and other things.

"Ahh...we're here" Rin announced while walking through the front door.

Kagome followed and they made their way into the kitchen for a snack. Procuring some popcorn, chips, and drinks, Kagome and Rin decided to watch some tv while waiting for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed happily as they watched a tv show, everything seemed to be back to normal. She was just thrilled that Rin was talking to her again and couldn't help but feel antsy about seeing Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again as he tried to feign interest in whatever one of his employees were droning on about. It was extremely hard as all he could think about was his daughter Rin, and of course Kagome. The thought of Kagome's serene face brought him some joy but then Rin's expression of anger and betrayal transposed itself upon Kagome's and he felt immediate dread drop into the pit of his stomach. Rin, he inwardly sighed, if only there was a way he could explain everything to her, then she might be able to understand and forgive him. Shifting in his seat he fixed his gaze on the speaker again and realized that the presentation had taken a turn to discussing things pertaining to Sesshoumaru. Knowing that he definitely had to pay attention he pushed all thoughts other than pure business out of his mind for now.

Picking up his briefcase and shoving all of the paperwork inside it, his breath came out in a tired sigh. That meeting had taken way longer than he had thought it would. Looking out the window in his office he saw it was already dark. Sighing again he rolled his neck trying to rid himself of the migraine headache that had crept up on him halfway through the presentation. He just couldn't wait to get home, put his feet up, and wrap his arms around Kagome's warm and welcoming body.

But getting into his car and making his way to the beachhouse where Kagome was sure to be, he felt a pull in the back of his mind telling him that he should go to his home. And so making a u-turn he made his way there feeling butterflies in his stomach, he knew something awaited him there, but what?

Pulling up the driveway he did not notice anything unusual at first, everything looked dark, but upon closer inspection he noticed there was a faint light on in the family room. Someone must be in his house, Rin? His heart lifted at that thought and his feet seemed to move on their own accord through the house and into the aforementioned family room.

Sesshoumaru paused at the doorway and took a deep breath as well as saying a short prayer that Rin had in fact come home before actually peeking in the room. He saw her there. Letting out the breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding, he not only saw Rin but Kagome too. They must have been waiting for him because they had fallen asleep on the couch with the tv on, snacks and drinks carelessly left scattered on the table in front of them.

A rare smile graced his features as for the first time he really and truly felt happy. He had everything he needed under his roof, it was how life was supposed to be. The two people he loved the most were right in front of his eyes and he almost couldn't help going to them and waking them both up.

This wasn't necessary however as he noticed Kagome's eyes blink open slowly, glancing around the room before resting on Sesshoumaru's calm face. Smiling at him, yet not saying a word, she leaned over to Rin shaking her gently to wake her.

"What?" Rin whispered quietly as she was roused out of her sleep.

After her eyes had adjusted she looked for what had woken her up. Finding her father standing in the doorway all thoughts of sleep vanished as though someone had splashed cold water on her.

"Dad?" Rin asked while looking at him afraid of what he would say, not able to gauge exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru simply answered but that was enough as Rin rushed to her him hugging him tightly.

Kagome watched the encounter with a big smile, happy that they were talking to each other again. She looked at Sesshoumaru's face and although his cold facade was still in place she could see the love and happiness emanating through his eyes.

A minute passed and they separated before the silence was broken.

"Well..." Kagome trailed off.

She felt bad for breaking up their happy little moment but it was late and Kagome knew they had a long night ahead of them but she hoped she could make it a little shorter.

Both Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Well" Kagome started again, "I guess this is as good a time as ever to explain everything from the beginning to Rin, don't you think Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru agreed, "Let us all sit down and everything will be made clear before the night is over."

And so they all sat down on the couch, Sesshoumaru inbetween Rin and Kagome, and enlightened Rin of everything that had happened between them. It was late at night or early in the morning before the story was done and everyone was feeling extremely tired.

"Wow. I never knew how serious you guys really were. I guess I reacted kind of rashly but now that I know you two truly are in love with each other I guess that's ok. I mean it'll just be kinda weird having my best friend as my stepmother but it could be kind of cool too" Rin stated.

Kagome blushed at the suggestion of her and Sesshoumaru getting married. They hadn't really talked about taking the relationship to that step yet. Looking to Sesshoumaru for help, she was shocked to find that he was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well Rin, I wouldn't really worry about that for a while. I'm still too young to get married and we definitely haven't talked about taking that step yet." Kagome reassured Rin, the blush still staining her cheeks.

Rin yawned before speaking, "Alright, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm beat. See you in the morning!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched as she happily made her way up to her room before turning to each other.

"That worked out better than I thought it would" Kagome stated surprised.

"Yes I suppose it did but Rin has always been quite a forgiving person."

Kagome smiled brightly before reaching for Sesshoumaru ending up in his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face there as well. Sesshoumaru subsequently did the same, cuddling her to him tighter resting his head atop hers so that he could breathe in her calming scent.

This lasted for a few minutes until Kagome lifted her head up to meet his gaze finding herself lost in those golden eyes of his.

Those eyes left no room for escape as his lips made their way down before brushing softly and lovingly against her own pouted lips. Kagome sighed happily as they parted, her eyes dreamily half-closed.

"I love you" he whispered softly, so softly that Kagome barely heard it.

But she did and it caused her breath to hitch and she felt her heart beat faster. Even though he had said it many times before it never got old especially they way he said it so deeply and expressively.

"I love you too" Kagome answered, her voice just a whisper as well.

"You know" Sesshoumaru started as his eyes began to glaze over with desire "I do believe I promised this morning that we would finish what we had started last night" he finished, his voice changed by the lust that grew within him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his arousal start to press against her. She was at the moment straddling him, and so her core was directly above him and she could feel it as it started to pulsate.

Sesshoumaru groaned while watching Kagome's expression, even though she was far from innocent it seemed she still held onto some of it nonetheless. Her innocence called to him like nothing ever had, it made her irresistable.

Her body, in tuned with his, immediately reacted and she felt herself grow wet, her core throbbing. Subconsciously she started to rock against him in order to lessen the intense feelings.

This only egged him on as he roughly grabbed her hips forcing her to sharply grind against his aching arousal while he thrusted upwards trying to increase the friction.

Both moaned as their desires increased and Kagome wrapped her hands into his hair pulling herself to him. She kissed him passionately all the while still rubbing against him, their sounds of pleasure increasing in volume.

"Oh...Sessh...!" Kagome whimpered as her need still wasn't being met.

"Let's take this upstairs" Sesshoumaru huskily suggested before picking her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, not wanting to be separated.

Kissing as they made their way up the stairs, Sesshoumaru felt an intense surge of arousal and shoved her up against the wall. He slashed his lips across hers, biting her bottom lip and forcing his tongue into her mouth hungrily trying to taste as much of her as he could.

Pulling apart at their lack of oxygen Kagome panted, "Sesshoumaru wait. I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean Rin is in the house with us I don't want her to hear us...ya know." Kagome finished shyly.

Setting Kagome down on the stairs as his arms were starting to get tired he smiled, "It is alright Kagome, she won't hear us. My bedroom is on the opposite side of the house from her room."

"Yes but..." Kagome protested looking down at the floor so as not to be persuaded otherwise, although her body had other ideas.

Lifting her face up to meet his he stared into her eyes desperately, "Kagome I need you. Ever since I marked you I can't help but want you everytime I see you. It hurts" he finished pitifully his lips forming a pout he knew she couldn't resist.

"Oh fine!" Kagome consented, unable to say no to that sad face. Afterall she wanted it as much as he did.

Notes: Hey guys it's me! Yay! I finally got another chapter out, aren't you proud? Hahaha, yea right. I know I know...it's pretty sad how long it takes me to get a chapter out but I'm trying, do I get points for that? Well only a couple more chapters to go more than likely...we'll see. Hope ya liked it and that I didn't bore you to death...Rin is ok with it. I hope that it didn't seem too rushed, I know it was but hope that doesn't ruin the story. Thanks for reading anyways and please review if ya want me to keep going. It's what makes me not want to give up no matter how hard writer's block is! Until next time!

Thanks to Reviewers: Thanks you guys! I really do thrive on positive feedback, without it this story would have been 5 chapters! Lol, well I don't know what else to say other than you guys are the greatest!


	33. The Proposition

Chapter 33: The Proposition

Kagome sighed contentedly as she laid in bed curled up next to Sesshomaru. They had spent the rest of the night making love and now streams of sunlight were peaking through the blinds, falling on Sesshomaru's face illuminating it.

After they had made love Sesshomaru had fallen asleep minutes later while Kagome chose to stay awake. She watched him sleeping soundly and knew she'd never seen someone as beautiful as him.

Unable to stop herself she lovingly brushed her fingers through his bangs continuing to be captivated by him. Yawning, she checked the clock on the nightstand and realized that it was almost time for school.

"Well it looks like I pulled an all-nighter," she muttered to herself.

Smiling as she glanced back at Sesshomaru she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before forcing herself out of bed and into the shower.

Finished with her shower and dressed Kagome hopped her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at Rin who was slowly eating a bowl of cereal. She must not be much of a morning person.

"Good morning," Rin managed to force out.

"Morning!" Kagome cheerily greeted her.

She felt like a million bucks after last night. The weight of Rin's disapproval and anger had been lifted off of her shoulders and she felt like she could tackle anything that was thrown in front of her.

Seating herself across from Rin she poured herself a bowl of cereal as well and began eating.

Sesshomaru chose this moment to enter the room, hair disheveled, and made his way towards Kagome.

Wrapping his arms around her from the back he pressed a kiss to the side of her exposed neck.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ear, causing a shiver to run through Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome replied embarassed as she looked at Rin.

Seeming to pick up on Kagome's nervousness Sesshomaru pulled away and greeted his daughter Rin with a smile on his face.

"Hi dad," Rin answered, her face not clearly showing any emotion.

An uncomfortable silence ensued and was only broken by Kagome pushing her chair away from the table to get up.

"Alright," Kagome began, startling everyone slightly.

Kagome sheepishly grinned at surprising them before continuing, "Well I just wanted to say that I had some time to think about some things. And I have decided that it would be best for me to remain at the beach house..." Watching Sesshomaru's evident protest she immediately added in, "At least until the school year is up. I can understand that Rin is going to need some adjusting time and I just think our relationship should slow down and take some more gradual steps."

"But Kagome..." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Nope," Kagome replied shaking her head. "I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it, ok?" she finished sweetly, a pouty expression on her face.

"Yes," Sesshomaru consented sadly.

"Good!" Kagome laughed giving him a quick hug.

"Well it's about time we head off to school, don't ya think Rin?"

"Yea, I think it is," Rin agreed.

"Shall we?" Kagome asked, linking her arm through Rin's.

"We shall," Rin giggled.

"Bye!" they both called out to him, their laughter trailing behind them.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was best for those two to be separated for a while.

* * *

Inuyasha had his hands shoved inside the front pockets of his jeans as he shuffled his feet, walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. He was so deep in thought with his head down that he failed to notice a person approaching him. 

This person purposefully did not move out of Inuyasha's way and consequently they bumped into each other. Inuyasha jerked his head up finding himself looking into cynical red eyes.

"Naraku," Inuyasha snarled.

If Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha agreed on just one thing it would be their hatred for Naraku. He was known for his sneaky and conniving ways and Inuyasha knew that it was no coincidence that they had "bumped" into each other.

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku greeted him smoothly, his infamous smirk remaining plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, the hatred clear in his voice.

"Now now Inuyasha. Why would you think I wanted something? I was meerly saying a polite hello to you."

Yea, right," Inuyasha scoffed. "Well if you are done with your 'polite hello' then I'm gonna go. I have a lot of things on my mind," he stated while walking away from Naraku, his back now turned to him.

"A lot of things on your mind, eh? These thoughts wouldn't happen to involve a certain someone would they?"

Inuyasha froze in his tracks at that remark, turning to face Naraku. Could he know?

"What are you yammering on about now Naraku?" Inuyasha asked while trying to seem clueless about the direction Naraku was taking this conversation.

"Oh, you know," Naraku paused. "I believe her name is Kagome, was it not? Who also happens to be Sesshomaru, your brother's, girlfriend," Naraku smiled as he watched Inuyasha's eyes widen in fear if only for a brief moment.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled. "Do you play me for a fool? As if I didn't know that you have feelings for that girl."

"She's my brother's girlfriend, of course I don't have feelings for her," Inuyasha said very unconvincingly.

"Ah but that isn't so, you do have extremely strong feelings for her. In fact I would say that you love her."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted defensively. "How do you know all this?"

"Oh I have my sources, you needn't worry about that. But what you might want to consider is a proposition I have for you. Sesshomaru seems to have something that I want as well."

"What?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"His adopted daughter Rin. She is quite attractive and I would love the chance to get back at Sesshomaru once and for all," Naraku stated, a fire starting to build in his eyes.

The reason for this conflict between the two was that Naraku and Sesshomaru both own companies that are always competing against each other. Both companies deal with assisting other companies with financing and investing and so they are constantly fighting to get companies to use their services. But as of late Sesshomaru has been the more successful one, being able to reign extremely successful companies under his belt pulling in very high profits for his company.

"I don't think I quite understand..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Putting an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder Naraku smiled before saying, "Oh, you will Inuyasha, you will..."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed again as he restlessly drummed his fingers against his desk. Something was gnawing at him in the back of his mind. He just didn't feel right, he just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. But what? And to who? He just wasn't sure. 

Reaching for the phone he picked it up before quickly placing it back down. He had briefly thought to call Rin and Kagome to make sure they were ok but with a shake of his head he convinced himself that he was being way too paranoid. Nothing was wrong and nothing would be wrong. He just had to focus on other things.

The rest of the day passed swiftly by and now Sesshomaru was making his way home.

As he reached his house that feeling of uneasiness slowly crept its way back into his mind. Opening the door and walking into his house he was greeted with darkness. Panic overwhelmed him immediately, his heartbeat quickening, as he made his way through the house looking for his daughter.

With a sigh of relief; his hand resting over his chest to calm his still fast beating heart, he came upon Rin sleeping sprawled out on her bed with the tv on. Sesshoumaru shook his head at his own childishness and placed a blanket over her.

One last glance back at her seemed to satisfy him as he shut the light off and closed the door to her bedroom. Now that Rin was accounted for he had one last person to check on...

* * *

Kagome yawned loudly as she tried her hardest to study for some stupid algebra exam that she had tomorrow. Even though algebra was her worst subject and it normally put her to sleep, today it was not the main cause of her drowsiness. 

Flashing back to when she came back to the beachhouse after school, a very unpleasant sight greeted her. Apparently Fluffy had had a little too much fun having the place to himself and had made a complete mess. With shoes strewn everywhere along with couch cushions and God knows what else, Kagome spent the good part of the day and night just cleaning up after him.

Now Fluffy slept contentedly at the foot of her bed looking as though he were a perfect angel.

Kagome smiled as she turned to look at him, "No Fluffy I could never be mad at you."

Fluffy snorted in his sleep as though in reply to her statement, and kicked his back foot once before falling back into a deeper sleep.

Sighing, Kagome forced her attention back on these ridiculous math equations which just didn't want to be solved.

A moment later the phone rang and Kagome sprung up in surprise and happiness. This gave her an excuse to delay studying just a little bit longer.

"Hello?" Kagome answered the phone politely.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice sounding somewhat relieved.

"Is there something wrong Sessh?" Kagome asked, immediately picking up on the slight amount of apprehension in his voice.

"No, not a thing," he assured her, as well as himself.

"Oh, alright," she paused. "Well how was your day?"

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply in the phone before replying, "It was fine, just work as usual. How was yours?"

"Fine. I was just trying to study for an algebra exam but I'm much happier to be talking to you instead," Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru smiled as well at her admission, she could always make him feel so much better. He was also extremely relieved to know that both of the people he treasured so much were safe and sound, his nagging conscience was put to rest for the time being.

"I wish you were here," Kagome mused, snapping Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

"As do I," Sesshoumaru replied lovingly.

"Well," Kagome yawned. "I should probably get back to my stupid studying although I would much rather talk to you."

"Yes you probably should. I will let you go then but I will talk to you soon."

"Alright Sesshy, will I see you soon too?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. There is no way I could leave you alone for that much time," Sesshoumaru stated possessively.

"Good you better not. Sweet dreams! I love you!"

"I love you too."

After Kagome hung up the phone she became completely engrossed in her studying before falling asleep at her desk about an hour later.

Sesshoumaru decided to call it a night much earlier than he normally would as he had been through a lot of mental strain that day. Falling asleep almost instantly, he spent the rest of the night dreaming of his Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha spent the whole night rehashing all that Naraku had said to him. Could he really go through with what Naraku had planned for them? Was Kagome truly worth all the risk? He could lose so much if anything went wrong, not to mention his brother would probably kill him. Inuyasha shook his head, he couldn't believe he was even considering teaming up with someone he hated even more than his brother. And that was definitely saying something. But Kagome's smiling face popped into his mind and he couldn't help but let his resolve waiver. 

With his decision made he reached for the phone and dialed a number that would seal his fate...

Notes: Yay! I got another chapter out and it was in only a little over a month. Well I gotta apologize for the cliffy though, I'm just kicking myself that I had to add another major twist into the plot. This story just never wants to end I guess, hehe. Honestly I don't even know where I'm taking this, just writing as it comes to me. I hope you like it, that bastard Naraku is back, we all know he's always looking to start some trouble. Well all I have to say is thanks so much for reading and I would soo much appreciate it if you would review! Until next time!

Thanks to Reviewers: After all this time that I've written this story there's really nothing else I can say other than THANKS! You guys make my day when I read your reviews, nothing make me happier to know you appreciate all the time and effort that goes into writing this story! Also, you guys on fanfiction were sooo incredibly sweet encouraging me after I got that crappy review. I really felt down about it but then you guys have been soo soo supportive there was just no way that I could give up on this story! You all are the best! Luv ya! 


End file.
